A Royal Encounter
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Jack and many more at a highly exclusive university. Follow their adventures there. Modern. Jelsa, Kristanna, Rapunzel/Flynn etc.
1. We Have Arrived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians**

**Chapter 1: We Have Arrived**

"I can't believe I'm here!" Anna squealed as the limo driver pulled their car up to the parking lot of Haut de la Neige University.

Haut de la Neige University, which means Snow Top University, was one of the most exclusive universities in the world and was located in Switzerland. HNU was a place for really rich people, extremely talented people or royalty which Elsa and Anna happen to be. Both Elsa and Anna were the princesses of Arendelle, a small kingdom located in Norway. When Elsa graduates, she will be crowned Queen as their parents passed away only a few years ago in a boating accident.

Elsa was currently in her last year at HNU while Anna was just starting out. Elsa had enrolled in courses such as maths and physics while Anna had enrolled in things like English and Ancient History but she was also doing a culinary course. It was Anna's dream to be a great chief one day which Elsa fully supported her on.

"Here we are," their limo driver said as the car pulled to a stop.

"Thanks Sigmund," Elsa said as she and Anna got out of the limo.

Sigmund unload their bags for them and topped his hat.

"Your majesty and royal highness," he said bowing to them, "if there is anything, remember to ask."

"Thanks Siggy," Anna said cheerfully.

"Any time," Sigmund bowed again and got back into the limo and drove off.

Elsa and Anna waved goodbye before heading up to the university to check in. A girl was checking them off.

"Okay so Elsa and Anna Winters," she read from the checklist. "Yes, I see it. You guys are in the Glace d'hiver dorms or more commonly known as the Winter Ice Dorms. They are literally the next building over. You guys are on the third floor room 327." The girl handed Elsa a key which Elsa took which a 'thanks'.

As soon as they were out of sight from the girl, Anna turned to Elsa.

"Why do we have to have a fake last name?"

"To protect our identities," Elsa replied under her breath, "we don't want people here knowing we are royalty. It's for our protection. So don't tell anyone."

"Well Hans knows."

Elsa gave a sigh. Hans was Anna's boyfriend. They had met last year when Anna had come for a visit. It was love at first sight for Anna but Elsa wasn't so sure about Hans. They had had been dating for a few months now but Anna hardly got to see Hans. Elsa tried to warn her that Hans was a bit of a player but she wouldn't listen and so Elsa had to keep her opinions about Hans to herself.

"Well Hans is a Prince of the Southern Isles," Elsa retorted.

Yes, Hans was a prince. It was a match that Elsa's advisors back home liked and they were hoping for alliance between the two kingdoms. Elsa thought that sounded positively medieval and this time she didn't have any trouble voicing her thoughts. She was after all the Queen but she decided to leave it be since Anna seemed so happy. Well, she would leave it for now. Who knows what she would do in the future?

However unlike Elsa, who wanted their royalty to be kept a secret, Hans was the opposite. He loved the attention he got for being a prince. He practically had every girl swooning over him.

Elsa and Anna walked up the hall ways and up to the third floor where Elsa's old dorm room was. Only this time she had a roommate. In the past, her kingdom put a little pressure on the university since she was royal and the university was happy to comply. Elsa, however, did want a roommate. She wanted to experience university for what it was but rules were rules. At least Anna was with her. That was a big plus.

Elsa turned the key in the lock to reveal a very spacious living room and kitchen area. There were two bedrooms down the hall. Elsa breathed it all in. She was back and she couldn't wait to get started. Anna flung herself on the couch and took it all in.

"Is this where you were last year?" she asked.

"Yep," Elsa said sitting down next to her, "and the year before that."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Elsa called.

Elsa's friends Rapunzel and Merida walked in. They were both in their final year like Elsa. Rapunzel was the Princess of Corona but that wasn't what got her in. She got in on pure merit and on an arts scholarship. Merida came from a very well-known Scottish clan lineage which was practically royalty. Merida was currently doing a sports degree. Both of them were like Elsa and Anna. They were hiding the fact that they were royalty which wasn't uncommon at HNU.

"Hey Elsa," Rapunzel said, "guess we're next door for a third year in a row!"

"That's so exciting," Elsa smiled, "oh this is my sister Anna, she's finally decided to join us here at HNU."

"Oh that's cool," Rapunzel said smiling at Anna, "I'm Rapunzel and this is Merida. We're right next door, if you need us."

"Well," Merida said in her thick Scottish accent, "we better go and unpack and it looks like you have some to do as well."

"Yeah," Elsa giggled, "see ya."

They left leaving Elsa and Anna to unpack which pretty much took the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Jack pulled his battered truck into a parking space next to what looked like a highly expensive car. Jack got out along with his friend Jamie Bennett. They had both been recently accepted into HNU for their last year of university. They had been transferred from their current university back home in Burgess.

"Here we are," Jack said. "It was a long flight but we made it."

"So glad we did," Jamie said.

They got their stuff out and headed up to the main desk where a girl was just finishing checking off a guy with red hair and sideburns. Jack nervously approached the desk and the girl looked up smiling.

"Hi I'm Jack Frost and this is Jamie Bennett," Jack said, "we're checking in."

"Jack Frost, Jack Frost," the girl muttered tracing her finger down a list, "ah here we are. You guys are in the Glace d'hiver dorms, level three, room 322." The girl handed Jack a key which Jack took.

"Have a nice time here at HNU!" she said. "The Glace d'hiver dorms are just out and to your left."

Jack and Jamie thanked her before they headed off to their new dorm room. When they got there, they noticed the door was open and some boxes were in the living room. A boy with blonde hair poked his head out from one of the bedrooms.

"Oh you must be new roommates," he said.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I'm Jack and he's Jamie."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kristoff," the boy said extending his hand and he shook both of theirs. "Guess we're roommates."

"So you new here or something?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Kristoff said, "I got transferred from my old university. I got in because of my grades."

"So did we," Jamie said.

"That's cool," Kristoff said, "I guess we're all in the same boat."

"I guess we are."

* * *

"So what time do classes start?" Anna asked her old sister.

Elsa was just flicking through the channels on their TV. They had finished unpacking a while ago and now they were just checking out their new place. Anna was bored but very excited. For the entire summer all Elsa heard about was Anna's excitement to come to HNU. Elsa did enjoy it at HNU but she did miss home.

"Classes don't start for a couple of weeks," Elsa replied turning off the TV and throwing the remote somewhere on the couch.

"Then what does everyone do till then?"

"There's all kinds of activities especially for first years," Elsa gave Anna a look which made her light up, "then there are all the dorm parties and games."

"Ooh, those are going to be fun!"

"Anna I forbid you to go to any party that I don't approve of," Elsa said sternly, "I'm in charge remember?"

Anna gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, not gonna work."

"Dammit."

"I'm just looking out for you."

Elsa took one of her new physics textbooks from the coffee table and began to read while Anna looked annoyed. Elsa knew that annoyance wouldn't last very long. Anna did understand that Elsa was in charge. It was something their parents wanted. They wanted Elsa to look out for Anna.

There was a knock on the door and Anna's boyfriend Hans walked in. Elsa shivered at the look of him. Sure he was a prince but there wasn't something quite right with that boy. Elsa had a bad feeling about this. Anna however ran to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Anna," he said, "hey Elsa. Guess what, me and the boys down in our dorms are throwing a huge bash tonight. Wanna come?"

"No thank you," Elsa said from behind her book.

"Can I go Elsa?" Anna begged.

Elsa considered it. Hans was probably the biggest idiot and jerk on campus and Elsa really didn't want Anna to go. However on the other hand, if Anna didn't go she would be hearing about it for the entire year.

"Fine," Elsa sighed, "but remember the rules."

"Ok thanks Elsa!" Anna bounced up and down with excitement.

"See you then at eight!" Hans said walking out.

"That party is going to be bad news," Elsa muttered as she read about Quantum Physics.

"Then come then."

"No thanks," Elsa said, "I have my books and my music. I'm fine. Besides Rapunzel and Merida always have a party first day back."

"Oh that's cool!"

As if they could hear them talking about them, Rapunzel and Merida walked in.

"Speak of the devil," Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa, you're coming tonight right?"

"Of course."

"Is Anna?" Merida asked.

"Nope, she's going to Hans'."

"Oh that creep?" Rapunzel said.

"Hey!" Anna said sounding offended.

"Hans is Anna's boyfriend," Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"He's not a creep," Anna said at the shocked expressions on her sister's friend's faces.

"If you say so," Merida said.

"Well see you tonight then," Rapunzel said as she and Merida walked out of the two sisters' dorm room.

The evening came pretty quickly. Elsa bade Anna goodnight before she wandered off with Hans. Elsa headed next door where she found the room completely packed. Elsa squeezed her way through it and managed to find Merida.

"Hey," Elsa shouted over all the noise.

"Hey," Merida shouted back.

"Where's Rapunzel?" Elsa asked.

For an answer she pointed. Elsa saw Rapunzel talking to her boyfriend Eugene or as he liked to be known as Flynn Rider. They had been dating for a while now and were getting pretty serious.

"You want to get a drink?" Merida said.

Elsa nodded and they got a drink each before sitting down. They continued to talk and talk for at least an hour.

"What's the matter?" Merida asked staring at Elsa. "You've hardly touched your drink and you seem distant."

"Oh it's just Anna," Elsa said. "She's at Hans' party and I'm just worried for her."

"I'm sure things will be fine."

* * *

Anna practically skipped all the way to Hans' dorm room. When she got there she discovered the entire hallway was packed and Hans' room was even worst. Anna squeezed her way through the room. When she spotted Hans, she grinned and he gestured for her to come join him. Anna could tell it was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

It was past midnight when Elsa decided to go to bed. She bade her friends goodnight before heading for bed.

"Anna?" she called taking off her shoes. "You here?"

There was no response. Elsa checked to see if Anna was asleep and she wasn't even in her bed. Guess Anna was going to stay out late. Elsa sighed. At least she was having a good time. Elsa turned off all the lights and headed for bed.

* * *

Jack, Jamie and Kristoff were heading to a raging party. They had heard that this guy called Hans put on the best parties. They reached the place where the party was and they could tell that everyone was having a raging good time. They entered the doom room where it was so packed you couldn't move without stepping on someone.

Kristoff got drinks and they hung around talking to everyone. Kristoff then suddenly stopped dead.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Her," Kristoff said pointing at some girl with strawberry-blonde hair talking to some guy with red hair and sideburns.

"What?" asked Jamie.

Jack thought he knew what was up. He moved his hand up and down in front of Kristoff but he didn't even notice. Jack laughed. He was right.

"What?" Jamie asked again.

"Kristoff is in love," Jack joked.

They then saw the girl that Kristoff was crushing on kiss the guy she was talking too. Kristoff looked like the world just ended.

"Cheer up," Jack said. "Maybe one day…"

"Maybe," Kristoff said taking a sip of his drink and looking dreamily at the girl.

**So this is just a little idea I had for a Jelsa fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review =)**


	2. The Ski Slope

**Chapter 2: The Ski Slope**

Elsa woke up the next day still feeling exhausted. She quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. It was a text from Rapunzel.

_Hope you had a great time last night – R_

Elsa smiled and typed a reply.

_Yeah, had a wicked time. Thinking about heading to the slopes, you in? – E_

Elsa always enjoyed the ski slopes at HNU. Elsa loved everything to do with snow and it was at the top of her list to do once she got back.

_Maybe, I'll think about it. Massive headache, LOL – R_

Elsa shook her head and let out a small laugh. Elsa had just gone back to her cornflakes when she heard footsteps and her sister's face appeared.

"What's for breakfast?" she said.

"Morning to you too," Elsa laughed. "There's cereal, toast, etc. etc."

Anna scanned the cereals before selecting one and poured milk and it into a bow and wolfed it down.

"Someone's hungry," Elsa commented.

"Starving," Anna said, "I didn't eat at the party. There wasn't much food."

"Speaking of which, someone came home late."

"Sorry lost track of the time."

"Aha," Elsa said giving Anna a disproving stare before finishing her own cereal. "So anyway," she continued, "I was thinking about hitting the slopes, you in?"

"Of course!" Anna squealed. "But you and snow, sheesh."

"Hey!" Elsa gave her a small smack on the arm.

"Is it because of your snow powers?"

Elsa went white. "Never mention I have snow and ice powers, to anybody, please."

"I know, I know," Anna raised her hands in defeat. "Don't worry."

* * *

Jack was pouring cornflakes into a bowl when Jamie and Kristoff came into the kitchen looking dishevelled.

"Morning," he said.

They nodded in acknowledgment and got their own breakfast started. Jack started to look over the campus guide they were given in the mail. He was quite impressed with HNU. He got a rather pleasant surprise on the last page.

"They have a ski slope?" Jack nearly chocked on his cornflakes. Jamie had to whack him on the back to stop him from coughing.

"Yeah," Kristoff said, "I saw it on my way up here. It looks amazing."

"Man this place really does have everything," Jamie commented flicking through his campus guide, "a gym, a pool, a golf course, everything."

"We _have _to check out the slopes," Jack said. "Today, after breakfast."

"Sure," Jamie said, "how about you Kristoff? You up for some skiing?"

"Sure," Kristoff said.

* * *

Elsa and Anna arrived at the ski slopes mid-morning decked out in snow gear. Under Elsa's arm was a snowboard while Anna was content using skis. They were currently on the ski lifts heading up to the hardest slope. Elsa and Anna were both expert skiers and felt quite at home on the snow, well especially Elsa.

"Race ya to the bottom," Anna said as they got off the ski lift.

"You're on," Elsa said getting ready.

Anna flew off but Elsa was right on her tail. Anna was good but Elsa was better. She soon quickly over took Anna and sped ahead.

"I'll see you at the bottom," Elsa called behind her.

"We'll see about that," Anna called back.

Anna wasn't giving up without a fight. She quickly caught up with Elsa and they were neck and neck for a long period of time. Neither one of them were giving up. Elsa went low to give herself a bit of a boost. It was what she needed. She overtook Anna again and managed to get ahead of her. Elsa managed to zoom ahead and in a few seconds the end was in sight. Elsa came to a halt right at the end while Anna zoomed in behind her looking defeated.

"Again?" Elsa asked.

"I think I may go get a hot chocolate," Anna said her gaze drawn over to the café.

Elsa could smell the delicious scene of hot chocolates too.

"I think I may have another go on the slopes and then join you," Elsa said.

"Okay," Anna said gathering her skis and skipping merrily over to the café.

Elsa headed back to the ski lift and jumped back on feeling very exhilarated. She continued back up the ski lift till it got back to the top. Elsa prepared herself before heading down the mountain. The mountain curved slightly and came to rest stop where Elsa stopped to admire the view. She breathed in the mountain air deeply. It filled her with a certain kind of peace. Then quite suddenly she was knocked off her feet and slammed head first into the snow.

* * *

Anna skipped all the way to The Skiers Café where the allure of hot chocolates was so over powering. She put her snow gear in one of the lockers before heading over to the counter. The person in front of her turned suddenly and she walked right into him.

"Oh sorry," Anna said.

"Nah, it's my fault," the boy said.

The boy had a handsome face and blonde hair. Anna was quite taken with him. It was several seconds before they realised that neither one of them had spoken.

"Oh I'm Kristoff," the boy said breaking the silence and extending his hand.

"I'm Anna," Anna said shaking his hand and smiling.

* * *

Jack was so excited. He hadn't been to the snow in ages, unless you count the snow days he had with Jamie. Jack had the power to manipulate ice and snow. It had been a great source of entertainment over the years for him and Jamie. They headed over to the ski lifts where they skied down some of the easier slopes first. Jamie and Kristoff knew how to ski but they weren't as well advanced as Jack was. After a few times on the slopes it looked as if Jamie and Kristoff had enough.

"Listen man," Jamie said to Jack, "we're gonna go check out that café over there but keep skiing if you want to."

"Okay," Jack said, "think I'm gonna have a go at the advanced track before I met you guys there."

Jack headed back up to the ski lift and hopped on. He travelled on it until he got to the very top. When Jack looked up, he could see everything and it was a truly magnificent site. Smiling to himself, Jack took off down the mountain. He passed other skiers and snowboarders as he headed down the mountain.

Suddenly his snowboard hit a patch of rough ice. Jack felt himself go out of control. There was someone dead ahead of him. Jack tried to swerve but he couldn't. He smashed right into that person and knocked them off their feet. Jack managed to come to a stop.

"Do you mind?" came a very inerrable voice.

"Sorry," Jack said helping the person to their feet, "I just lost control."

Jack noticed when he pulled the person to their feet that it was a girl he smashed into.

"Ow," the girl said almost collapsing again but Jack caught her.

"Woah," he said, "what's the matter?"

"I think you sprained my ankle," said the girl pulling off her ski mask and googles to get a closer look at the ankle.

When she pulled off her ski mask and googles, it revealed the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Her platinum blonde hair was done up in a French braid and she had the most beautiful shining blue eyes. Jack stared at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah it's sprained," the girl said pulling Jack out of his thoughts. "At least you didn't break it."

"Oh that's good," Jack said.

"Trouble is I can't walk," the girl muttered her eyes fixed on a building that Jack recognised as the café which was only a short distance away.

"Do not fear, Jack is here," Jack said and with amazing strength, he hoisted her, her snowboard and his snowboard up and started to walk off in the direction of the café.

"So your name is Jack?" the girl smirked.

"Jackson Overland Frost at your service," Jack said, "and who am I addressing?"

"My name is Elsa," the girl said.

* * *

Elsa watched as Jack carried her all the way to The Skiers Café where Anna was waiting for her arrival. Jack somehow managed to put their ski gear into a locker while still carrying her. Elsa was impressed.  
"Where should I put you?" Jack asked.

Elsa scanned the room.

"Over there," she said when she spotted her sister.

Jack wandered over to where Elsa was pointing. Anna was sitting with two guys. One was a tall, big blonde while the other was a thinner brunette guy. They were laughing at something Anna just said. Anna quickly got to her feet when she noticed Elsa.

"Goodness," she shrieked, "are you okay Elsa?"

"Yeah," Elsa said.

"Just a sprained ankle," Jack said setting her down in the seat opposite Anna's.

"So Jack," the brunette guy said, "playing the hero today I see?"

"Shut it Jamie," Jack said.

Elsa looked from them to Jack.

"Do you guys all know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, "these are my roommates Kristoff and Jamie."

When their names were called, they gave a little wave.

"Yeah," Anna said, "I just met them like half an hour ago."

Elsa nodded.

"Oh I'm Anna," Anna contiuned turning to Jack, "I'm Elsa's sister."

"Jack Frost," Jack said shaking her hand. "Well I'm gonna go get myself a drink, does anyone else want something?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate," Elsa said.

Jack nodded and headed off to the counter. When his back was turned, Anna shot Elsa a sly look which Elsa retaliated by sending her daggers in her look. Jack came back five minutes later with two hot chocolates and a warm wet cloth and a bandage to help hold the ankle for Elsa. Jack helped removed the boot before fixing Elsa's ankle.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said testing it, "it does. It feels almost brand new. How do you know how to do that?"

"Trade secrets," Jack winked.

Jack took a seat next to Elsa and they all dived into conversation.

"So how did you guys meet?" Anna asked sipping her own hot chocolate. "Did you fall down and was he your knight in shining armour?"

"Anna I am an expert skier, I simply don't fall down but yes Jack did aid me when I required it."

"So what happened then?" Kristoff said.

"Jack smacked into me and I landed face first into the snow," Elsa said.

They all laughed which made Jack go a little red.

"I lost control of my board," he said.

Their conversation changed from one topic to another. It involved all kinds of things, university, holiday plans, you name it, they talked about it. During the conversation, Elsa noticed how Kristoff seemed to always have his eye on Anna. Elsa smiled into her drink. She knew that look alright.

"Well we better get going," Jamie said when he looked at his watch, "things to do."

Kristoff and Jack threw him a look which Anna and Elsa pretended they didn't notice.

"Maybe we could exchange numbers?" Kristoff suggested.

"Sure," Anna said digging in her bag for a pen and paper.

Anna wrote down her number while Elsa wrote down her own. Jack, Jamie and Kristoff all did the same thing and they swapped.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said taking Elsa's number as if it was some ancient lost treasure. "This was fun."

"Yes it was," Anna said.

Jack, Jamie and Kristoff all waved goodbye before leaving. Anna and Elsa gave each other a long stare. Anna opened her mouth to speak but Elsa got their first.

"I think we should go too," she said.

Anna closed her mouth in disappointment before agreeing. Anna helped Elsa to the car with all their ski gear and headed back to HNU.

**A/N: So I hoped you guys enjoyed this update. I'm and just super excited as my Frozen DVD came today (yeah only just released here in NZ) so here's a chapter to celebrate. Please review =)**


	3. Let The Games Begin

**A/N Before we begin I just want to address a couple of reviews. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing, favouring, following etc.**

**shobbs10: Your question about Jamie is one I actually never considered. I was thinking maybe he would have a girlfriend back at his home. I'll add that to the story later =)**

**Leeshacooney: Yeah I agree with you about Hans. Don't worry about him. I'm thinking of special ways to deal with him.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin**

Anna watched her sister drive all the way back to HNU. The ski slope was about an hour away from the campus so it gave her plenty of time to think. She saw the way Jack looked at her. She knew that look anywhere. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Jack may have a thing for her and she hoped that Elsa had a thing for Jack. They would make such a cute couple. Anna sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

Elsa pulled their car into their parking spot and made their way back up to their dorm room. Rapunzel and Merida were inside. Elsa paused and looked at the number on the door before turning her attention back to them.

"I'm sorry but you live next door," Elsa said throwing her scarf onto a spare chair and kicking off her boots.

"We wanted to hear how skiing went," Rapunzel said grinning.

Elsa looked at her with an odd expression. What were they grinning about? Elsa looked at her sister who was also grinning.

"Is there something that everyone is in on and I'm not?" Elsa said.

"We heard you met three guys," Rapunzel continued giving them a dreamy look.

Oh them, Elsa thought. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Did Anna text you?" Elsa said giving her sister a glaring look.

"Yes," Merida said.

"So come on dish," Rapunzel said.

"We want to know everything!" Merida said.

Anna was the one to spill the beans rather than Elsa. Elsa simply walked over to their fringe and got out some food and started to munch on it. All while Anna told them about their hot chocolate meeting with Jack, Jamie and Kristoff.

"So he like smacked head first into you Elsa?" Merida said with disbelief in her voice.

"Pretty much," Elsa said opening a bottle of Coke and taking a sip.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said, "just a sprain ankle." Elsa held up her foot to show them.

"Oh this is so romantic," Rapunzel said getting that dreamy expression on her face again which made Elsa just roll her eyes.

"I'm going to get lunch," Elsa said getting her keys and jacket before heading out the door, "before you harp on about this and blow it out of proportion."

Elsa heard them all burst into giggles when she closed the door behind her. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

The next morning Elsa woke up excited. She knew what today is. It was the day when all the different dorms participated in a series of games. Elsa quickly got dressed, ate breakfast and she and Anna went down to the main campus area where tons of students were lining up, excited for the number of games that were happening. Ariel, Elsa's friend and sometimes classmate, came up to her.

"Hey Elsa do you think you can lead our dorm in Capture the Flag?" she asked when she got near enough.

"Sure," Elsa said, she then turned to Anna. "How about it? You in?"

"Sure," Anna said.

"Great," Ariel said. "Unfortunately I can't play, I got to manage it but at least you will be able to defeat Eric though."

"He's been one up for us for too long!" Elsa said.

Eric was Ariel's long term boyfriend. He and Ariel were in opposing dorms and had quite a few competitive fights. It was really funny watching them try and battle it out. They also kept score and so far, Eric was wining.

"We really need this win," Ariel said.

"I know," said Elsa. "I will do it!"

Elsa headed over with the others to Capture the Flag area. To her surprise she saw Jack there along with Hans and Eric. Anna squealed and ran over to Hans to give him a kiss to which Elsa rolled her eyes.

"So Winters I guess it's you against me?" Eric smirked. "Think you will be able to keep up with us?"

Elsa just laughed. "Oh I'm in a different league to what you are used to."

Ariel blew her whistle and proceeded to explain the rules to the two groups of people.

"Okay the rules are simple grab the flag from the other team and return it to your base to win. If you get tagged you have to give the flag to whoever tagged you. Also if you get tagged in the opponent's base you _have _go back to your base. Got it?"

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the group of people. Each member of Elsa's team got given a blue t-shirt to wear while the other team got given a red t-shirt.

"Okay, to your bases, when you hear the horn, you may begin" Ariel said. "The horn will sound again when it's game over."

Elsa watched Hans and Eric go off with a group of people while Jack and Anna followed her back to the base.

"I guess we meet again Elsa," Jack said grinning.

"I guess we do," Elsa said returning his smile.

Elsa led her team over to their base which was a wide open area with a blue flag planted in the middle. Elsa called her team over for a meeting to discuss strategy. Elsa had decided to put quite a few people on defence as she knew that Eric like to play a blitzkrieg type of game and she wasn't going to let him win like that.

The horn then went off.

"Get ready," Elsa called to her team, "first team go!"

A group of them headed off into the woods. They were the first part of her plan. They were the found round of attackers. Elsa had decided to hang back in the first round of her plan. She looked over at Jack who looked quite determined. After a few minutes of silence, a horde of red t-shirts came into view. A number of blue t-shirts collided with them sending them back to their base. Elsa had her eyes looking for Eric.

Suddenly she saw him sneak into their base and grab their flag. Elsa ran after him and pretty much managed to tackle him to the ground.

"I didn't know we were playing rugby," he mumbled with his face pressed into the ground.

"The flag Eric," Elsa said.

Eric handed the flag over looking sulky. At least he plays by the rules, Elsa thought.

"Now off you go," she said poking him with the flag.

Eric trotted off and Elsa knew that he was going to be back soon. Elsa headed back to base and placed the flag back to where it was before.

The first real bit of excitement was when Anna had come running with their flag at top speed with a bunch of them on her heels. Elsa, Jack and some others raced to help but Hans had gotten to Anna before anyone of them did. He grabbed her waist and forced her to the ground.

"Hans!" she giggled.

"Flag please," he said.

Anna unwillingly handed over their red flag before heading back to where Elsa and Jack were standing. The other team carefully escorted their flag back to their base.

"Well I tired," Anna said.

"Good try Anna," Jack said. "You were pretty close!"

"Now it's my turn," Elsa said rubbing her hands together.

"I'm coming too," Jack said. "I wanna see some action!"

"Excellent, I needed a buddy."

Jack and Elsa carefully and sneakily made their way through the woods to get to the other team's base.

"Hold up," Elsa said throwing an arm out and forcing Jack behind a tree.

Several people wearing red-t-shirts ran by them but they didn't see them. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief before they moved on. They continued on their way. Soon enough they came to the other team's base. It was surrounded by red-shirts. Elsa bit her lip. They needed a distraction of some kind.

"Jack," she whispered, "you are going to get their attention but not in an obvious way so they will fall for it and then I'll go for the flag."

"Gotcha," Jack breathed and he turned away.

"Wait for the signal," Elsa said grabbing his shoulder.

Elsa ducked around the edge of the woods and carefully made her way over to the other team's base. Their base was similar to their own except it had a small house off to one side. Elsa hid behind it. From where she was standing she could see everything.

* * *

Jack went in the opposite direction to which Elsa went. He walked quickly over to the very edge of the woods and paused there. He didn't know how to make himself less obvious than he was being. Jack saw Elsa run behind the small house that was to his left. He saw Elsa's face pop around the side of it. They made eye contact and she gave him a small nod. It was time.

Jack paused slightly. He wondered what he was going to do. Then he had an idea. He walked over to some trees and snapped off some of the branches quite loudly. It gained the attention of everyone in the camp.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

"Go look," said another.

Quite a few of them headed in Jack's direction but unfortunately not all of them. Jack continued around the edge and ran for the flag hoping to gain the attention of the last few remaining people. It worked.

"There!" one of them yelled.

Jack quickly retreated and soon he had all of them on his tail. Jack sprinted as fast as he can. They were all on his tail but this is what he wanted. They chased and followed him for a few minutes before one them came out of nowhere and tagged him.

"Gotcha," she said.

Jack headed back to base. He just hoped that Elsa had been given enough time to grab the flag and go.

* * *

Elsa heard some trees being snapped off. She guessed that was Jack's plan to lure some of them out. It seemed to be working as a lot of them were falling for it. However not all of them going.

Come on go, Elsa thought desperately to the remaining few. Elsa had two options; go for the flag now and risk being seen or wait and see if Jack had a back-up plan and risk the others coming back. She decided to wait a few moments before going for it. She soon saw Jack come out and made a mad dash for the flag. What are you doing Jack? She thought but within seconds she saw what he was doing. He was hoping to be seen to draw the last few out.

It worked again. The last few guys chased after Jack leaving a clear field for Elsa. Elsa made a speedy dash and grabbed the flag before running off back into the woods keeping a good look out for anyone in a red t-shirt. Elsa only had a few minutes before she heard people speaking. She ducked behind a tree and waited. The voices got nearer. She soon recognised Eric's and Hans' voices.

"I can't believe they fell for that plan!" Hans was saying with a sneer in his voice.

Guess they had found out what Elsa and Jack had been planning.

"Don't worry," Eric said coming into view. "They can't have gone too far. We'll catch them."

They walked right past where Elsa was hiding. Elsa gave a sigh of relief slowly walking away. Her foot met a tree branch and leaf litter on the ground. It gave a loud crunching and snapping sound. Elsa froze on the spot. Elsa looked behind her. Hans and Eric had paused, listening and searching.

"There!" Eric said pointing at her.

Elsa took off at a sprint with them right on her trail.

"It's Elsa," Hans said.

They chased her through the woods until her base was coming into view. Elsa could see Anna and Jack amongst the others coming into view. All of them were cheering. Jack and Anna ran forward to help. Elsa looked behind her and got a shock of how much Hans and Eric had caught up. They were much faster than her and were catching up at a steady rate. Elsa tried to go faster but she couldn't. They were right on her tail, Eric's hands reach out to grab her.

"Jack!" Elsa threw the flag at Jack just as she tripped on her own feet and fell face first into the dirt.

Jack made a spectacular catch and raced for their flag. Hans and Eric didn't react in time. Jack managed to plant their flag next to theirs looking very proud. Elsa cheered alongside everyone else. The horn sounded again to signal the end of the game. Anna came up to help Elsa to her feet.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said brushing dirt off herself but looking pleased with herself.

Ariel came up to Elsa looking quite pleased with the day's outcome. She handed each of them a medal. She then went up to her boyfriend and gave him a very big smirk.

"In your face!" she said.

"I thought judges were meant to be impartial?" he said giving her a kiss.

"Well we are but we always have our favourites."

Eric gave a laugh and they both waved to Elsa, Anna and Jack before walking off with smiles on their faces.

"Good catch Jack," Elsa said when they had left.

"Thanks," Jack said looking at his gold medal, "it was a good throw too."

"It was a good game!" Anna said. "C'mon let's go celebrate!"

"You guys want to try out HNU's world famous cafeteria and have lunch?" Elsa suggested placing her medal in her pocket.

"Yes!" Anna said. "I'm starving, let's go!"

Anna walked off a forward march. Elsa looked at Jack and they both let out a laugh. Elsa noticed Hans throwing his participation medal into the dirt and stepping on it. Elsa gave him a look of disgust.

"Guess someone doesn't like losing," Jack said following Elsa's gaze.

"I guess not," Elsa said with a cold expression aimed at Hans.

They watched Hans walk off looking angry. Anna came marching back with an angry look on her face as well.

"Will you guys stop flirting and come and have lunch with me?" she said.

"We weren't flirting," Jack spluttered going red, he cast a look at Elsa who was blushing.

"Well come on!" Anna said dragging Elsa off.

They walked over to the cafeteria where they had the most delicious lunch. Elsa forgot how good the food was here. When they had finished, they all felt very full. They then had a wander round to check out the rest of the games. Elsa and Anna participated in an egg and spoon race which Anna narrowly won. Elsa got her revenge in a game of trivia. Luckily growing up a Princess has its advantages. They played other games such as a small game of Laser Tag and then joined Merida and Rapunzel over at the archery tournament which Merida won. They then had a good go at cricket which Jack excelled in and they had a small two on two game of basketball in which Elsa and Jack pitted their strengths against Merida and Eugene who had decided to join. Elsa and Jack managed to just win with each of them making some incredible shots.

By the time it was late, they had enough. They all waved goodnight to each other before heading to their dorm rooms to go to sleep ready for the next days events.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	4. First Day Back

**Chapter 4: First Day Back**

Elsa wasn't in a very good mood when her alarm clock when off at seven in the morning. Today was the day when classes officially began again. Even though Elsa had been excited into being back at HNU, she really didn't want to do work. She had one last look at her timetable. At least she didn't have class for a while so that gave her time to have a shower and get ready. Her bedroom door then flew open and Elsa soon felt a pain as someone jumped on her.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up Elsa," Anna sang. "Don't want to late on our first day."

"Get off Anna," Elsa snarled trying to push her off.

For an answer, Anna pulled all the sheets off Elsa.

"Anna stop being immature!" Elsa yelled.

Anna giggled and raced out the door. Elsa sighed and started to get ready. She didn't have class for a while so she headed to the library to get away from Anna who was practically bouncing off the walls. Elsa put her headphones in and played some Beyoncé who was one of her favourite singers. She arrived at the library only a few minutes later. She was surprised to find Kristoff sitting down reading over what looked like lecture notes for his next class. Elsa took out her headphones and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said.

Kristoff looked up and smiled when he saw Elsa. "Hey."

Elsa sat down and they both started a conversation while doing some work. Elsa then was struck with a certain memory. She decided to just ask her question rather than beat around the bush.

"Kristoff do you like Anna?" Elsa asked putting down her highlighter. She had currently been highlighting formulas in her Maths textbook.

"What?" Kristoff looked up with a nervous look on his face. A blush crept into his expression. "N-no."

"Don't lie to me," Elsa said in a stern voice.

"Well, alright fine," Kristoff sighed, "but she's with that Hans bloke."

"Oh trust me on that," Elsa said returning to her textbook, "she won't be with him for much longer."

Kristoff looked at her puzzled. Elsa looked up and saw his expression.

"Hans isn't right for Anna," Elsa explained. "He's sort of the big bad ogre that one should never date."

"Oh okay," Kristoff said.

For the rest of their time together, Elsa noticed that Kristoff had a bit of a grin plastered all over his face.

* * *

Anna waltzed down to the student common rooms on campus. They were large areas filled with tables and there was a side off room that had rows and rows of computers. Anna sat down at an empty table and got her Classic required book to read. Anna had barely gotten two pages in when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and to her surprise she saw Jack standing over her.

"This seat taken?" he asked gesturing to the one next to Anna.

"Not at all," Anna replied.

Jack sat down next to her and got out his laptop. He started it up and began to read the news headlines. Anna watched him very carefully before asking the question she had been so desperate to ask him.

"Do you like Elsa?" she blurted out.

"What?" Jack said. "Say that again, only slower."

"Do you like Elsa?" Anna repeated, this time much slower.

"Ummm," Jack paused. Anna could see that he was playing for time. "Maybe."

"You totally do!" Anna said. "I can see it all over your face."

"No it's not!" Jack said but Anna could see he was blushing.

"Well if you like her, then just ask her out!"

"Oh I couldn't."

"Oh it's easy. All you have to do is go up to her and say 'Elsa would you like to grab a coffee with me sometime?' and wait for her to say yes."

Jack paused slightly. "You think she will say yes?"

"If she doesn't, she will be making a big mistake."

* * *

Elsa was walking to her maths class. She had Professor North as her lecturer again this year and she was pretty happy about it. She had him last year and the year before and had gotten quite used to the way he taught the class. She arrived just in time. Professor North was at the lectern and was about to give the lecture. He gave Elsa a small smile as she quickly took the nearest seat.

"Okay," Professor North said. "I think we will start."

Professor North started the class on the usual stuff, like introductions etc. before he handed out a piece of paper that had a bunch of maths questions on it.

"The paper I just handed out had some nice easy questions from last year. I just want to see how much your brain has forgotten over the holidays," he said. "You may work with the people sitting around you. You have about forty minutes."

There was a small scramble as people looked for a pen to write with. Elsa got out her pencil case and rummage around it for her lucky pen. She soon found it and start trying to figure out the first question. She found it a little difficult. Sheesh, how much had she forgotten? She thought desperately. She was usually quite excellent at maths.

"Need any help?" said a familiar voice.

Elsa froze. It couldn't be. She turned her head to her right and sitting right was her ex-boyfriend Theodore.

* * *

Anna was sitting in her culinary class wearing a clean white chef's jacket and a matching white hat. She was nervous but very excited. The chief was going through a basic recipe for a chicken dish.

"Now I want you to divide into pairs and make the dish I just made. The recipe can be found in page five of your cookbooks. You have an hour and half. Start."

Anna turned to the girl standing next to each other. She caught Anna's eye and grinned.

"Partner?" Anna said.  
"Sure!" the girl said.

They made their way back to a station and started to get ready.

"Oh I'm Anna by the way," Anna said getting the chicken ready.

"I'm Tiana," the girl said.

* * *

Elsa stared at Theodore. It had been months since she last saw him. They had broken up at the end of the last year when they had a massive fight when Elsa had caught him in what she thought was him flirting with another girl. Even though Theodore had explained the situation to her, Elsa had asked for a break.

"So you need any help?" Theodore asked again grinning.

"Yeah alright then," Elsa said. "What was your answer for question one?"

They continued talking and laughing for the forty minutes. Professor North had actually hovered over them to check if they were actually doing the work which gave them both a good laugh. After class had ended, they handed in their papers before heading out the lecture room doors.

"So what you got now?" Theodore asked.

"Oh I have a break."

"Me too, how about getting some lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

Jack had been going over it all morning what Anna had said. Just ask her out, she had told him. He had decided that he was going to. He soon bumped into Anna who was still in her chief's outfit.

"Oh hi Jack," she said beaming.

"Hey," he replied. "Do you know where Elsa is?"

"Yeah, I saw her heading over to the cafeteria," Anna then got a really enthusiastic look on her face. "You gonna go do it aren't you?"

"Yes," Jack said. "I've decided it's time."

"Well I want to help! Come on!" Anna said dragging him in the direction of the cafeteria.

Jack was released until they got to the cafeteria. Anna quickly fixed his hair and smoothed out any ruffles in his hoodie.

"Okay so you don't go directly into it, ease her into it, oh and don't forget to complement her," Anna said checking his hair one last time.

"Gotcha," Jack said.

They walked over the cafeteria looking for Elsa. Jack soon found her sitting with a guy wearing a brown jacket and jeans with black hair that had blonde highlights through it. The guy must have said something funny as Elsa let out a giggle that made her look cute to Jack. Jack looked at Anna whose jaw had dropped.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"That's Theodore," she said as if she couldn't believe it. "What's she doing with him?" She added in a whisper.

"Who's Theodore?"

"Elsa's on and off ex-boyfriend."

Jack felt as if his insides were shrivelling up. It can't be a good thing if Elsa was sitting and laughing with her ex.

"Maybe they're just talking?" he suggested.

"Nah," Anna shook her head. "That's a date. I can tell."

Theodore then whispered something in Elsa's ear which made her playfully slap him. Jack could now see that they were on a date. Anna and Jack walked over to them. They both looked up when they approached.

"Hey guys," Elsa smiled. "Theodore, you remember Anna?"

"Of course," Theodore smiled at her speaking with an English accent.

"And this is Jack," Elsa continued.

"Nice to meet you Jack," Theodore said.

Jack and Anna sat down after getting some food. They all ate and exchanged, in Jack's opinion, to be very awkward conversation. Throughout the entire lunch, Jack noticed that Theodore was giving him a very strange look. Jack felt suddenly embarrassed. What was his problem? He thought to himself.

* * *

Elsa returned from her physics to her dorm room when she saw Anna sitting on their sofa looking a little angry. Elsa, feeling lost, threw her bag on the chair next to the door and hung her jacket up.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Are you getting back together with Theodore?"

Elsa was suddenly taken aback. Her sister was being very abrasive. This wasn't something new but somehow at the same time it was.

"That's not really your business Anna," she replied, "but yes, we're going out this Saturday for dinner."

"Do you really want to enter this relationship again Elsa? It's a vicious cycle! You break up, he begs for forgiveness and before you know it you've started the cycle again!"

"Anna, this time feels different."

"You've basically said that for the last year. Why not date someone else?"

"Like who?"

Anna paused. Elsa could tell that she was fake thinking. Anna already had someone on her mind.

"What about Jack?" she suggested.

There it was, Elsa thought, the reason that this was brought up.

"Jack doesn't like me," Elsa said, "and stop trying to set us up. I can find dates on my own."

"But Elsa-"

"Enough Anna," Elsa said before leaving the room.

* * *

Anna watched Elsa go with a mix of sadness and anger. How could she go back to Theodore? Well to be fair, Theodore had never exactly cheated or been mean to Elsa once but he had broken her heart a few times and Anna knew that it was going to happen again. Elsa had said that Jack didn't like her. Anna knew that wasn't true. Jack did like Elsa. At least there was some good in all of this. Elsa had never said if she liked Jack or not. Anna was now thinking that Elsa did and just wasn't saying anything. Perhaps if she knew that Jack did like her she would change her mind.

No, she wouldn't, Anna thought. Elsa was in love with Theodore and had been for a while now. Anna kicked her shoes off in anger and turned off the TV. Maybe some Doctor Who could cheer her up.

* * *

Hans was working in the library when his partner in crime Pitch Black came up to him. He looked angry.

"What's wrong?" Hans asked swivelling around on his chair.

"Davis is getting nervous," Pitch spat. "We may have to deal with him."

Davis was their latest recruit. Hans had liked him in the beginning but that was slowly getting tested.

"Or replace him?" Hans suggested.

Pitch considered the idea. He got a really evil grin on his face.

"Alright," he said. "We could use some new blood. Any suggestions?"

"Well my girlfriend recently got some new friends. A couple of them won't do but there's one that may be of interest to us."

"Who's that?"

"His name is Jack Frost and he could have special talents that could be of use to us."

**A/N: What is Pitch and Hans planning? I guess we'll find out soon enough! So I hope this was a good update. Please review =)**


	5. The Demise of Hans

**Chapter 5: The Demise of Hans**

It was Saturday night and Elsa was returning home from her date with Theodore. She got a bit of a shock when she saw Anna was on the couch watching reruns of Classic Doctor Who.

"It's late," Anna said.

"Anna I am a big girl," Elsa said. "I can do what I like especially since I am a Queen. _Your _queen in fact."

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before."

Elsa walked over and took a look at the TV. Anna was watching an episode involving hers and Elsa's favourite doctor which happened to be the Fifth Doctor. Elsa sat down next to Anna. Anna then flicked off the TV and looked at her.

"Look Anna I know you disprove of me dating Theodore again," Elsa said. "But I want you to know that I broke up with him, both times."

Anna stared at her. "But you were weeping the last time."

Elsa gave her a horrid look. "Okay that's true but only because I felt so bad for breaking up with him."

"So he didn't break your heart?"

Elsa shook her head. "I think I broke his though."

Anna gave her sister a hug before flicking on the TV.

"Let's watch more Doctor Who!" Anna said excitably.

* * *

Jack walked down to the cafeteria on a bright Sunday morning. He was glad it was still the weekend but he wasn't pleased it was nearly over. He ate his breakfast alone as Jamie and Kristoff were both still asleep. Well to be fair it was nearly nine in the morning. They weren't one for early rises like Jack. Jack then spied Theodore, Elsa's boyfriend, come in. Theodore spotted Jack and came over. He looked oddly determined.

"You're Jack Frost right? The kid that hangs out with Elsa?"

Jack swallowed what he was eating and nodded.

"Good, well I saw the way you were looking at her," Theodore continued, "and I didn't like it one bit."

"Um, excuse me?" Jack said, confused.

"Look man, I know you have a thing for her and let me tell you as her boyfriend, I don't like it. So just stay away from her and we don't have a problem."

"Um, Elsa happens to be one of my friends and I don't appreciate people telling me who I can or can't hang out with and I'm pretty sure Elsa doesn't either."

Theodore gave him a scalding look before he ran off. What's his problem, Jack thought to himself, he seems very possessive of Elsa.

Jack wolfed down the rest of his breakfast and made his way back to his dorm room. Kristoff and Jamie still weren't up. Jack packed his bag with his books and pencil case before he made his way back to the library. Jack threw his bag down at one of the available computers and turned it on. He then waited for the computer to log on before he opened up a word document and began on his essay.

Jack was about half way through his first paragraph before he realised that two people were standing over him. One was Anna's boyfriend Hans and the other was a boy who was dressed entirely in black that matched his hair and eyes. Jack stared into those eyes. They were cold and empty and made him think of dark tunnels.

"Hello Jack," Hans said.

"Hello," Jack said. "I'm really busy so if you could make it quick that would be lovely."

"We're here to make you a business proposition," the boy in black said.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What kind of business proposition?"

"Well," said the boy in black, "we like to take part in…extra-curricular activities and wondered if you would like to join us."

"Somehow that doesn't sound as if you're asking me to join a sports club," Jack said sounding sceptical.

"Well it's more of the night-time activities that we're interested in," Hans said.

"It sounds as if you guys are planning something that I don't want to be involved in."

"Trust me Jack," the boy in black said. "This _is _something you want to be involved in. I guarantee it."

"Pitch is right Jack," Hans said.

"What kind of name is Pitch?" Jack asked him.

"Actually the names Pitch Black," Pitch said. "It's sort of my alias."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Look guys I'm not interested so please buzz off. I don't have time for this."

Pitch gave Hans a glaring look before they wandered off. That was the second time that morning that Jack had run into weird people and he didn't like it one bit. Jack knew what they wanted. He had already heard enough gossip to know that Hans like to participate in criminal activities around the university but nobody turns him in as he is a Prince.

* * *

Elsa was about to head out the door with her bag slung over her shoulder when Anna called her back.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"The library, I need to do some work," Elsa replied.

"Okay," Anna said.

Elsa made her way to the library and nearly bumped into Jack who was coming out of it. He didn't look very pleased.

"Jack," she said.

"Oh Elsa," he said. "I really need to talk to you."

Jack then pulled her into a nearby room and looked her deep in the eye. Elsa wanted to know what was on his mind. Jack then carefully told her about the conversation he had with Pitch and Hans. Elsa was certainly surprised. She knew that Hans was a dirty scumbag but she wasn't expecting this.

"We need to tell someone," she breathed.

"We can't," Jack said. "No proof."

Elsa's face fell. That was true.

"Are you sure that was what he was saying?" she asked.

"Yes," Jack said sounding exasperated. "I am sure Elsa. You don't hear the kinds of things I hear."

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Elsa said. "But what do I do with this information?"

"I don't know, maybe tell Anna?"

"Maybe," Elsa bit her lip. "I just can't see Hans, a Prince of the Southern Isles, doing stuff like this. It seems really weird." Elsa paused for a few moments before speaking again. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Jack looked like he was struggling with his conscious.

"Ye-no," he finally said.

Jack then proceeded into telling her about the conversation he had with Theodore. Elsa was shocked when she heard it.

"That is not true Jack," she said. "You made that up."

"Oh did I?" Jack said his voice was getting louder. "And why would I want to do that? What possible reason for me for lying to you about this?"

"I don't know. Maybe you misinterpreted it or something?" Elsa's voice was now getting louder.

"I didn't Elsa, I know what I heard."

"Well maybe you didn't-" but she was cut off by Jack shushing her.

That's when she heard it too. Two voices were coming their way. One of them sounded very familiar. Jack put his finger to his lip as they paused to listen after they had made their way to behind a couple of bookshelves to hide.

"This isn't good Hans," said a speaker Elsa didn't recognised.

"That's Pitch Black," Jack whispered to Elsa.

"I can't believe that smarmy little fool," Hans replied. "He had the nerve to say no to us? To us? We're basically the kings of the campus!"

"How are we going to get the test results now?" Pitch said. "I need a decent grade."

"Calm down Pitch, I got a back-up plan."

"Which is?"

"Hey guys!" A female voice appeared.

Elsa ducked her head out and she could see Hans with a boy dressed in black, who must be Pitch talking to a blonde girl who Elsa recognised as Marilee Frasier, who was a girl who was friends with Elsa and Anna. Unfortunately Marilee was a bit of a fangirl of Hans' and didn't have much going on in the brain department. Elsa suddenly realised what was going on. Since Jack didn't say yes, Hans was going to get Marilee to do whatever Hans wanted Jack to do.

"Marilee, could you do me a little favour?" Hans said.

Elsa felt disgusted. He was clearly flirting with this girl. Elsa took out her phone and was paused and ready for any action. Hans then bent down and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle and blush before she nodded.

"That's a good girl," Hans said before he kissed her.

Elsa felt even more disgusted as she snapped a picture of Hans and Marilee. Jack nodded in approval. They then shifted away and out of sight.

"I can't believe this," Elsa said.

"Neither can I," Jack replied.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"Me too."

They stood there looking at each other before Elsa spoke.

"Well best be getting this picture to Anna so she can break up with him."

"Yeah okay," Jack said.

Elsa then hurried off and out of sight. Elsa continued to run into she bumped into Theodore who was walking to get lunch.

"Hey Elsa," he said, "want to get lunch?"

"Sorry can't, on a mission," Elsa said.

Theodore laughed. "Okay then."

He started to move away before Elsa called after him.

"Did you really tell Jack to stay away from me?"

Theodore smiled at her. "Of course not Elsa. I simply said to him that I don't want him flirting with my girlfriend."

"Jack doesn't flirt with me."

"I'm sorry if I saw it that way," Theodore shrugged.

"It's okay, but gotta go!" Elsa then sprinted back to her dorm room.

Anna wasn't there. Elsa paced around the dorm room for hours. It wasn't until the sun was setting when Anna finally made an appearance.

"Anna, there you are," Elsa said. "I've got to tell you something."

"Hello to you to," Anna said.

Elsa sat Anna down before telling her everything that happened. Initially Anna screamed at Elsa for being wrong before Elsa showed her the picture she took. Anna cried and cried when she saw the picture but then she got this really determined look on her face. She walked out of the dorm room with Elsa right on her tail.

Elsa followed Anna to the pie shop which was a ten minute walk from their dorm. Anna purchased one before they headed over Hans' dorm. Elsa was smirking she knew what Anna was planning. Anna knocked on the door and Hans answered it. He grinned when he saw Anna but Anna looked livid. Anna then threw the pie in Hans' face and he stood there with cream dripping from his face.

"That's for two-timing me," Anna yelled at him. "Oh and we are so through."

Anna then pushed him back into his dorm and slammed the door behind her.

"Good job Anna," Elsa said.

"Thanks," Anna replied.

They made their way back to the dorm and sat down. Anna started crying again and Elsa comforted her. Kristoff then knocked on the door and entered. Elsa seeing a golden opportunity faked a call from her phone before leaving the dorm claiming she had to meet someone.

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa left the room. She didn't want her to go but was glad that Kristoff was there for her. Kristoff came over and everything that Anna was feeling spilled out of her. Kristoff was very good listener. He listened to everything that Anna had to say and even let Anna cry on his shoulder. Anna was glad that she had Kristoff in her life. He was everything that Anna was looking for and even more. Kristoff was this great guy and that he treated her as she was on this pedestal. Why didn't she see it before? In this that one moment, Anna realised her real feelings towards Kristoff were.

"Listen," Kristoff said, "that Hans bloke didn't know what he had. If you were my girlfriend I would treat you a princess."

"If I was your girlfriend?"

Kristoff went very pink. "What I meant was that if I was lucky enough to date you, I mean if someone as beautiful and wonderful as you decided that I was worthy enough, I should probably stop talking right now shouldn't I?"

Anna giggled. "No, I'm quite enjoying this."

"What I meant is that I'm glad that you broke up with Hans."

"To be honest I am too but why?"

"Because," Kristoff turned scarlet before he continued, "because you should be with me rather than him."

"You know what Kristoff?" Anna said. "I'm starting to see that myself."

Anna then pulled Kristoff into a kiss. When they broke apart, Kristoff looked confused but then he shrugged and pulled Anna in for another. Anna felt more in those two kisses than she did in her entire relationship with Hans.

**A/N: So I think pretty much everyone has been waiting for this chapter. I liked writingit Woot Kristanna =) Well I hoped you guys liked this update. Please review =)**


	6. Anna Has A Date

**Chapter 6: Anna Has A Date**

Elsa had been walking around the campus for a while now. She hadn't done anything in particular. She had just wandered around. After a while, she decided that she had wandered around for long enough and so she headed back to her dorm room. She pushed open the door and got a shock.

Anna was on the couch with Kristoff and they were making out. Elsa just stood in the doorway.

"Okay," she said. "I'm on my cell if you need me."

Elsa then turned sharply on her heel and left Anna and Kristoff to their own devices. A smile crossed her face as she walked down the hall. She soon bumped into Jack who was coming out of his dorm room.

"Hey Elsa," he said. "Do you know where Kristoff is?"

"Yeah, he and my sister are in our dorm room. They seem to share a common interest in each other's tonsils."

"Oh," Jack said laughing, "that's good news, did she break up with Hans?"

"Yeah about," Elsa checked her watch, "two hours ago."

"Woah, she moves fast."

"Guess she saw an opportunity and took it."

"I guess she did," Jack said laughing. "So do you want to come and watch a movie with me?"

"Which one?"

"How about Harry Potter?"

"Jack Frost you know I can't say no to Harry Potter!"

"That's why I suggested it."

"Okay," Elsa said smirking and Jack led her into his dorm.

Their dorm was pretty similar to what Anna and Elsa's dorm was like but it was a lot messier then theirs.

"So where's Jamie?" Elsa asked as Jack passed her a drink and put popcorn in the microwave.

"He stood me up to. He's at the library Skyping with his girlfriend."

"Who's his girlfriend?"

"This girl called Emma Stevenson, he met her last year and they've been together ever since."

Jack then came over and sat down next to Elsa with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"That's cool," Elsa said as Jack started the movie.

* * *

Jack watched as Ron and Hermione kissed in the Chamber of Secrets. He looked over and saw that Elsa had smuggled into him and was absorbed in the movie. He wished he could kiss her right then and there. He turned his attention back to the movie and grinned. When the movie had finished Jack turned off the TV.

"I wish it could have been longer," Elsa sighed.

"Well I have Philosopher's Stone if you wanna watch that," Jack said.

Elsa grinned. "Put it in."

* * *

Elsa left Jack's apartment yawning. She had stayed at Jack's for a considerable time. After watching Philosopher's Stone, they had put in Goblet of Fire. It had been a great way to spend the evening and now it was very late. Elsa crept back in to her dorm room. Kristoff and Anna weren't there. Elsa tiptoed up to her room and got changed before sliding into bed.

Elsa awoke the next day with only a few hours of sleep. She was still quite tired but pleased none the less. She quickly got dressed and made a cup of coffee. She was going to need some caffeine.

"Where did you go last night?" Anna said.

Elsa jumped. She hadn't even noticed Anna who was sitting at the table doing some last minute work with Kristoff who looked like he spent the night.

"Um, I hanged out at Jack's. We had a bit of a Harry Potter Marathon."

"Without me?" Anna looked quite offended.

"You were a little busy playing tonsil hockey with Kristoff!"

"Oh right!"

Elsa surveyed the two before she spoke.

"So what happened?" she asked eagerly.

"We're going out!" Anna said happily.

"That's awesome!"

"First date on Friday! Movie date!"

"Classic," Elsa said nodding with approval.

* * *

Theodore entered the Student Commons feeling a little annoyed. He was just frustrated at the number of assignments he had to do and it was only the second week. He looked around the tables. Quite a few of them were full but he soon spotted Elsa doing some work but she wasn't alone. That annoying prick Jack was sitting with her and they were laughing together. He was clearing flirting with his girl.

Theodore walked over to them looking determined.

"Hey Theodore," Elsa said moving space for him to join.

Theodore forced a smiled as he kissed her. "Hey."

Theodore sat down next to Elsa and shifted his chair so he was closer to him. When Elsa bent down to get something out of her bag, he shot a look at Jack. Jack gave him a glare right back.

For the next hour, Theodore worked alongside Elsa and Jack. Jack kept leaning into her, laughing with her and looking at her with that look that Theodore knew was love. Theodore wasn't happy. He looked at Elsa and saw that she was looking at Jack with something familiar in her expression. Could she be in love with him? Nah, she couldn't be.

* * *

Kristoff was outside Anna and Elsa's dorm room at eight o clock on the dot. Okay, Kristoff, he thought, don't you _dare _screw this up. Breathing in a deep breath, Kristoff knocked on the door and was greeted by Elsa when she opened the door.

"Hey Kristoff," Elsa said smiling.

"Hey, is Anna nearly ready?"

"She's just having a bit of a fashion crisis."

Kristoff chuckled for a bit. "Will she be long? The movie starts at half past."

"Hmm, let me check," Elsa turned round and shouted at Anna. "You nearly ready? The date's here!"

"Yeah, give me a minute," Anna's voice shouted back.

"She won't be too long," Elsa said to a chuckling Kristoff.

Anna soon appeared attempting to put on some high heels.

"All ready," she said straightening up.

Kristoff couldn't help it. He just stared at her. Anna had adorned a simple pale green dress and had a black jacket over the top and her hear was done up in an elegant knot. She was simply radiating beauty. Kristoff opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Seriously Kristoff, take a picture it will last longer," Elsa said which made Anna laugh.

Kristoff managed to regain himself.

"Shall we?" he said offering his arm.

"We shall," Anna replied beaming.

Anna took his offer of his arm and headed out the dorm room.

"Don't keep her out too late," Elsa called after them.

"Don't worry about us Elsa," Anna called back which made Elsa laugh.

* * *

Elsa closed the door behind them. She walked over to the table and sat down before opening her laptop and started doing her essay which was due in a couple of weeks. Elsa then noticed that someone was Skyping her. Wondering who it was she opened it.

"Hello my Queen!" said the voice of her most trusted advisor and friend, Erik.

"Hello Erik," Elsa replied with a smile.

"How's it going over there?"

"Pretty good, how are things in Arendelle?"

"Well people are missing their Queen and Princess."

Elsa laughed. "Well we would rather be there in Arendelle than having to put up with assignments and exams."

Erik laughed. "I actually have a few things to discuss with you."

"Go for it."

Erik then rattled off a number of problems that Elsa had deal with. They ranged from a number of things from taxes to trade agreements with other kingdoms. Elsa tried not to get too distracted while Erik was talking.

"We do have one slight issue, your majesty," Erik said.

"And that is?"

"Well the Southern Isles may have cancelled their trade agreements with us."

"Oh don't worry about them, they're not worth it."

"If you say so your majesty," Erik said but he still looked very worried.

"Trust me Erik," Elsa said. "We are better off without them."

Elsa then proceeded into telling him what Prince Hans had been up to while he was at HNU. When Elsa had finished Erik has a relieved look on his face.

"Phew," he said wiping his forehead. "I was afraid that it was something we did."

"No, it was that jerk's Hans' fault."

"Elsa?" the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Oh I gotta go Erik, sorry," Elsa said quickly to Erik. "A friend just walked in."

"Okay, we shall continue this another time."

"Okay," Elsa shut the lid of her laptop and smiled up at Jack. "Hello."

"Hi, who was that?"

"Oh that was just a friend from back home."

"Okay," Jack then held up Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. "Since Kristoff is out on his date with Anna, feel like another one?"

Elsa's eyes glinted. "You're on."

* * *

Kristoff dropped Anna back at her dorm room after their date. After the movie, which happened to be screened at HNU's private cinema (Kristoff couldn't believe that HNU had its own movie theatre), he and Anna had gone out to get a burger from the cafeteria. They really had spent the night away and it was already eleven thirty.

"Well goodnight," Kristoff said kissing her goodnight.

Anna pulled him into an even bigger kiss before pulling him into their dorm. Kristoff took off her jacket while she unbuttoned his shirt. Kristoff picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while she was still kissing him. Kristoff made his way to Anna's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Elsa woke up the next day to her stupid alarm going off. She wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep but she knew she couldn't. Groaning, Elsa forced herself out of bed and down into the kitchen where she made some coffee. She couldn't believe she was being forced to wake up early on a Saturday but it was for some group project she was doing and they were meeting together later and Elsa wanted to do some work beforehand.

Elsa sat down at the table and grabbed the newspaper which was delivered if you subscribed to it. Elsa had subscribed to not only the campus paper but the Arendelle Times, which was the paper back home, as well. Elsa scanned the front page for anything interesting before opening it up and she began to read.

Anna appeared some time later at the same time that Elsa was folding up the paper she had just finished reading.

"You're up early," Anna commented.  
"So are you," Elsa replied.

Anna sat down opposite Elsa and put her feet up.

"So how did the date go?" Elsa asked.

"I think it went okay."

The next minute Elsa heard some movement and saw Kristoff coming out of Anna's bedroom while he put on a t-shirt. Elsa gave him and Anna a look before returning to her coffee.

"I think 'okay' is the understatement of the year," she said.

Anna grinned. "Okay then it went really well."

Kristoff came over to say goodbye and Anna gave him a little kiss before Kristoff left to go back to his dorm. Elsa turned to face her sister who grinned at her. Elsa's face broke into a smile. At least Kristoff was a decent guy, Elsa thought.

* * *

Hans was in his dorm room looking at things on his laptop. He still couldn't that Anna had broken up with him. He had figured that she found out the truth. It wasn't a huge lost. At least now he didn't have to pretend that he wasn't flirting with every girl. The door banged open and Pitch came in.

"Calm down Pitch," Hans said. "What happened?"

"I've been called to the Headmaster's office to discuss my involvement in certain events that has been happening around campus," Pitch said.

Hans' mouth dropped. "Who snitched?"

"I don't know but whoever it is will have more than just end of semester exams to worry about."

Hans thought about it for a bit before something struck his mind.

"I bet it was Frosty," Hans said. "He's the only one who would have plus it would explain why Anna broke up with me. I bet Frost told her and she decided to end it with me."

"Jack Frost, your days are numbered," Pitch said cracking his knuckles.

**A/N: Yay Kristanna fluffiness, don't worry Jelsa fans, your time will come! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	7. The Christmas Party

**Chapter 7: The Christmas Party**

Everyone was excited. The Christmas holidays were coming up and everyone was in need of a break. Elsa was excited too. Anna was in a bit of mood though. She had a lot of assignments due before the break and it was frustrating her. It didn't help that Elsa was on top of all her assignments.

"Cheer up Anna," Elsa said helping to put a few Christmas decorations around their dorm. "Soon we will be back home for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah that's true," Anna said cheering up. "I only wish Kristoff could come."

"Well that would take a lot of explaining won't it?" Elsa said trying to decide whether or not a reindeer or a snowman would look better on the coffee table. "What do you think?" she held them up to Anna.

Anna took a hard long look at them. "The snowman."

"Good choice," Elsa said siting it down.

"But why should it take a lot of explaining?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked at her. "Okay imagine this. You and Kristoff are talking, you invite him to your home and he accepts and then you say 'oh there is one thing I left out, I'm sort of a Princess of the kingdom and my sister is the Queen.' How do you think he will react? You've only been dating a few weeks."

"Hmm, good point."

"Maybe wait a little bit while you both settle into your relationship and then tell him."

"I think that may be the right thing to do."

"I'm not saying _never _tell him because that would be stupid, I'm just saying hold off for a while."

"Man is he going to get a surprise."

"Yeah, most people generally have that when they find out."

Anna was silent for a moment. "Does Theodore know?"

"Nope," Elsa said simply.

The door then opened and Jack walked in.

"Hey guys, sweet decorations," Jack said admiring them.

"Thanks," Elsa said.

"So anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my Christmas Party next Saturday just before you all go away on break."

"Yeah, we'll be there," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I agree," Anna said. "Sounds fun."

"Awesome, party starts at seven," Jack turned around left the room with a bit of a spring in his step.

Anna had the biggest grin on her face.

"What?" Elsa asked her.

"Nothing," Anna said with a smirk.

"Sometimes Anna, you really are annoying."

"I believe it's my privilege as the younger sister."

Elsa's laptop started making noise. Elsa knew instantly that it was someone Skyping her. Elsa hurried over and opened it. Erik was on the other end.

"Hello your majesty," he said.

"Hello Erik," Elsa said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just confirming your flights," he said.

"Okay, good."

"Okay, so you finish on the tenth right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so your flight is set up for the twelfth, so that should give you a couple of days to pack."

"Great."

"And you go back on the eleventh of January?"

Elsa quickly consulted her diary. "Yeah that's right."

"Okay so I recommend going back around the ninth."

"Okay, that sounds good Erik."

"Excellent, glad I could be of service, your majesty. I'll have that all organised for you."

"Okay thanks, I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, your majesty."

Elsa shut the lid of her laptop.

"What did Erik want?" Anna said.

Elsa looked at her. She was on the couch trying to hang some mistletoe and holly.

"Oh he was just confirming a few things."

"Okay."

Theodore walked into the dorm at that very moment. Elsa could see Anna giving him a small dark look. Elsa quickly shifted her attention back to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," Elsa said.

"I see someone is busy with the holiday season?"

Elsa giggled. "You got that right."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place these holidays. Mum really wants to meet you."

Elsa shifted a look at Anna who shrugged. Elsa couldn't. She had to go back to her kingdom and make decisions.

"I'm sorry but I need to go home."

"Oh," Theodore sounded a little disappointed. "Okay then."

Theodore left the room. When he shut the door, Anna smirked.

"Seriously, what is up with you?" Elsa shot at her.

Anna didn't respond. She was too busy trying to control her laugher. Elsa sometimes wondered what she was going to do with her younger sister.

* * *

Anna was walking down the hallways of the Art Department. She was holding her two thousand word Classic's essay in her hand as if was a baby. She had spent so long on it; every word had burned into her brain. She had spent so long looking up sources that she doubted she could ever look at another book again for a long time. Just remembering what she had to do brought shudders to her.

Anna soon found the right slot to put her essay in. She felt such a relief as she carefully placed it in the slot. When she heard the sound of the essay landing on top of the others, she let out a whooping noise.

"Freedom!" she yelled.

"Sounds like someone is happy," Anna turned and saw her friend Rapunzel there also holding an essay.

"Well you would be too if you just handed in a two thousand word essay."

"Try handing in a two thousand and five hundred word essay on critical analysis of artwork," Rapunzel said slotting her own essay in one of the slots.

"Oh, that sounds painful."

"It was, I think I almost had a mental meltdown."

"Join the club."

Rapunzel then sighed. "Well I have to go. My books are calling me to come study for the test I have tomorrow."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I need it."

Rapunzel left leaving Anna feeling like she was on top of the word. Anna then bounded out of the Art Department and was practically jumping with joy. She was finished! Well almost, she still actually had a few days left of term to go but who cared about that? She had done all her tests and assignments. She soon bumped into Kristoff who was walking down the main road at campus.

"Hey Anna, you look happy," he said giving her a kiss.

"That's because I am finished!" she said.

"Not fair! I still have a test tonight!" Kristoff said not looking impressed.

"Do you need a study buddy?"

"I think you may be a bit of a distraction."

"Why? Can't you resist me?"

"You know I can't."

* * *

The end of one half of the semester came with a lot of cheering and relief. Everyone wanted to go home and see their families or just chill around university for a number of weeks. Elsa could feel the excitement radiating from every corner of the campus. She was excited too. She would be going home in just a few days.

Today was Saturday and Elsa was excited and that meant today was Jack's Christmas party. Anna was pretty excited too. She was dressing up extra nice for Kristoff. Ever since they had gotten together, Anna walked with a bit of a spring in her step. Elsa could tell that Anna was falling head over heels in love with Kristoff.

Elsa was just fixing her hair in her bedroom when she heard someone come in. Anna's voice then rang out.

"Elsa, it's the boyfriend," Anna's voice called out.

Elsa walked out and saw Theodore waiting there. His jaw drop when he saw Elsa.

"Hey Theo, what can I do for you?"

"Um," Theodore quickly regained himself. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with me."

"Sorry, we got other arrangements," Elsa said.

"What kind of arrangements?"

"We're going to Jack's Christmas party," Anna said. "Come on Elsa, we're gonna be late."

"Anna the party is literally a second away, I'm sure we will be fine."

"You're going to Frost's Christmas party?" Elsa could see Theodore's hands clenching slightly.

Elsa sighed. She was getting a little sick of this. Theodore was majorly jealous of her hanging out with Jack. Quite frankly, it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Theodore, calm down, we're just friends," Elsa said. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him!"

"Theodore seriously, stop worrying, now I have to go," Elsa collected her keys and headed out of the dorm with Anna.

"Man that guy's got trust issues," Anna said once the door was closed.

"He was never like this before," Elsa said sadly.

They walked down the hall and knocked on Jack's door. They could hear people talking and music pumping from behind it. Jack quickly came to the door and he got a huge grin on his face when he saw them.

"Come on in!" he said.

"Sorry we're a little late," Elsa said.

"That's alright," Jack said taking a step back to allow them to come in.

Elsa and Anna entered. The entire dorm room was packed with people. It seemed as if Jack had invited everyone he knew. Jack was quite popular on campus. After Jack had let them in he was swarmed by some of his friends.

"There's Kristoff," Anna squealed.

Anna basically vanished from Elsa's side and reappeared at Kristoff's a second later. He got this big grin on his face and he gave her a drink which she happily accepted. Elsa soon spotted Jack and made her way over to him.

"Oh Elsa these are my friends Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy," he said.

"Tooth?" Elsa asked the girl.

"Yeah I kind of have a fascination with teeth," she said. "I'm training to be a dentist."

Why does that not surprise me? Elsa thought.

"Bunnymund is doing medical school while Sandy over here is training to be an anaesthesiologist."

Elsa couldn't help it. She was impressed.

"Wow," she said.

"So what are you planning to do when you leave HNU?" Sandy asked.

"I, uh, I'm going into my family's business," Elsa said.

"Which is?" Bunnymund asked.

Elsa was saved from answering by Anna and Kristoff coming over and joining in on the conversation. As the party went on, Elsa felt more and more elated. She felt so natural and it was easy when she talked to Jack. They seemed to be always completing each other's sentences. Soon Anna and Kristoff had decided to go over to Elsa's and Anna's dorm to be alone together. Bunnymund said something about needing to be up early the next day and Tooth and Sandy followed him. It wasn't long before the party started to thin out as well.

Elsa soon found herself Jack's balcony with a drink in her hand staring down at the park below her. She felt the wind whip around her but she didn't mind. The cold never bothered her anyway. She soon heard someone's footsteps behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" It was Jack.

Elsa turned around and leaned on the railing.

"Just watching the world go by," she said.

Jack came over to her and leaned on the railing too.  
"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"No, aren't you?"

"The cold never seemed to bother me."

"Same."

They just stayed there for a few moments, just watching the sky. It was night time and Elsa could see the first stars of the night making their appearance.

"See any constellations?" Jack asked staring up as well.

"Only the moon," Elsa said.

The moon was quite bright and was illumining the balcony, where they were standing, in a pleasant light. Jack then looked at Elsa.

"Mistletoe," he said looking just above their heads.

Elsa looked up and indeed she saw mistletoe as well.

"It's probably full of Nargles though," she said.

Jack laughed. "I guess Jamie or Kristoff must have put it there."

"Maybe," Elsa said softly.

They gazed at each other with their eyes meeting. Elsa could feel herself drawn to Jack as if they were both some kind of magnets. As if instinctively, their lips met and for the next few moments a warmth spread through Elsa's body. When they broke apart they had small smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas Jack," she said.

"Merry Christmas Elsa," he said.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	8. Elsa's Choice

**Chapter 8: Elsa's Choice**

"Okay, what is up with you?" Anna asked Elsa.

They were back home in their castle. Elsa and Anna were in their library doing holiday work. Elsa had been exceptionally quiet the last couple of days and Anna had picked up on it so fast, you would have thought she was a lightning bolt.

"Nothing is up with me," Elsa said trying to concentrate on her maths homework. She was finally it incredibly difficult and it had nothing to do with maths.

Ever since Jack's Christmas party, she could think of nothing but the kiss. Anna had zeroed on Elsa and was demanding to know why she was acting so weird.

"Uh-ah," Anna said sarcastically. "Yeah because I totally believe that."

"Just leave it alone Anna," groaned Elsa.

"Aha," Anna said. "So there _is _something you're hiding?"

"Shut up," Elsa said throwing one of her maths' textbook at her.

The textbook landed with a very satisfying smack. Elsa grinned at the horror filled expression on Anna's face.

"How dare you!" she said. "This means war!"

"Watch it!" Elsa said holding up another one of her maths' textbooks. "This one is a calculus textbook. You better watch it otherwise…"

Anna eyed it. It was quite big and very heavy. Anna quickly left the room before Elsa could throw anymore textbooks her way.

* * *

Jack was working at his desk on his laptop. He was working on a couple of essays he had to do before the end of the break and right now he was stuck. Ever since his kiss with Elsa, she was all he could think about. His sister Pippa then entered the room.

"Okay spill it," she said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The girl that you are hard core in love with," Pippa said smirking.

"I am not in love-how did you know?" Jack spluttered.

"Please Jack, don't take me as a fool," Pippa said throwing herself on Jack's bed. "I have a sixth sense for this stuff."

Jack didn't answer that.

"So who is she?" Pippa asked sitting up.

"Her name is Elsa," Jack blushed.

"In the famous words of the musical Grease, tell me more, tell me more."

"Well she's this really gorgeous girl who is smart and funny, she has the most incredible smile and the way she looks at you, it makes your heart melt…" Jack let his voice trail off as he was lost in thoughts about Elsa.

"Wow," Pippa said. "You really _are _in love aren't you?"

Jack racked his brains. Was he in love with Elsa? He couldn't stop thinking about her and whenever he heard her name or see her, his heart would start hammering.

"I think I am," Jack whispered.

"Told you so."

* * *

Elsa groaned into her pillow. She couldn't, once again, fall asleep as her brain was inventing all these fantasy dates that she could potentially go on with Jack. She hated herself for thinking like this. As if the kiss wasn't enough, she was now further cheating on Theodore with her thoughts. But somehow the kiss didn't seem like cheating, it felt right and it didn't feel like a onetime Christmas thing either.

What was she going to do with her life? And more importantly what was she going to do with Anna?

Elsa awoke the next morning and headed into the dining room where Anna was on the laptop talking to Kristoff. Apparently he lived nearby Arendelle.

"Oh here's Elsa," Anna squealed. "Say hi to Kristoff," she said turning around the laptop to face Elsa.

"Hey Kristoff, how are you holidays?"

"Pretty good," Kristoff said. "I was just saying to Anna here how I have a two thousand word essay due when I get back."

"Ouch, if it makes you feel any better, we don't have anything due when we get back," Anna said gleefully.

"Ouch Anna," Kristoff said. "What happened to my supporting and caring girlfriend?"

"She's been replaced by your gloating girlfriend," Anna giggled.

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone," Elsa said slowly backing out.

* * *

Kristoff shut the lid of his laptop feeling all giggly. He always loved his conversations with Anna. His adopted parents Bulda and Cliff walked through the door carrying groceries. Kristoff's own parents had died years and years ago and Bulda and Cliff had adopted him without a second thought.

"Who were you talking to?" Bulda asked placing the bags on the kitchen bench and started to put away the groceries.  
"Oh Anna," Kristoff said getting up to help.

"She sounds like a lovely girl," Bulda sighed. "When do we get to meet her?"

"I dunno, maybe at graduation?"

"Hopefully," Cliff said.

After the groceries were put away, Kristoff went out back to the stables where he found his favourite friend and pet reindeer, Sven. Sven was also an orphan and Bulda and Cliff had insisted that he come along too to be a buddy for Kristoff. Kristoff spent the next hour feeding Sven carrots and playing with him. Sven had missed Krisoff sorely and Kristoff had missed Sven so much as well.

* * *

Anna was sitting on a bench outside in the gardens reading a book when her favourite snowman came walking up to her.

"Hey Anna," Olaf said.

"Hey Olaf," she grinned and put down her book.

Elsa had created Olaf just before she went off to university. He had been a real fun playmate for both of them to enjoy.

"What's up with Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She's up in her room groaning into her pillow and complaining about the world," Olaf said.

"Oh she's having a personal crisis about something; personally I'd say she's having some kind of love crisis but hey, I could be wrong."

"In that case, do you think she needs a love expert?"

"Maybe, she does," Anna said. "Maybe she does."

* * *

Anna awoke on Christmas day feeling super excited. She raced into Elsa's room and jumped on her bed forcing a very angry and grumbling Elsa to wake up.

"Wake up Elsa," she sang. "It's Christmas."

"If it wasn't Christmas you would be a popsicle right now," groaned Elsa.

Elsa and Anna headed downstairs to where a ginormous Christmas tree was. There were a number of presents underneath it and they spent the next hour happily going through them.

"Thanks Elsa," Anna said unwrapping some new tops that Elsa had gotten her.

"And thank you," Elsa said unwrapping a set of new books for her to read. "These look good."

* * *

"Thanks Pippa," Jack said unwrapping a new jacket from her.

"No problem Jack," she said.

"Who wants Christmas lunch?" their mother's voice rang out.

Jack and Pippa headed over and sat down at the table. Their mother then served up a delicious turkey for their Christmas lunch.

"Looks amazing Mum," Pippa said staring at it.

"More to come," she said putting out potatoes and vegetables.

Feeling their stomachs growling, they dived into the food.

* * *

"This is for you," Kristoff said handing his family their presents.

"Thank you so much Kristoff," they all said happily unwrapping them.

Kristoff dove into his own pile and every time he unwrapped a new present, the smile on his face got bigger and bigger.

"Merry Christmas everybody," Cliff said bring Bulda in for a huge.

"Merry Christmas," everyone else said cheerfully.

"Now who wants some food?" Bulda asked.

"Me!" Everyone yelled happily while Bulda chuckled with a grin forming on her face.

* * *

Everyone returned back to HNU when the holidays ended. Everyone was upset to be back but they soon got into the gist into things. Everyone had to return a couple of days before classes officially started. So that is how, Anna and Elsa found themselves back in their dorm room. Elsa was currently in her room.

Over the holidays, she had done some serious thinking. She had finally come to a conclusion on what she wanted to do about the whole Theodore-Jack thing.

There was a knock at the door and she found Kristoff behind it. He was coming to take Anna out to a movie date and then have dinner afterwards. Anna bade Elsa goodbye. Elsa was about to call Theodore but he beat her too it. He asked if they could meet in an hour at the fountain in the courtyard and Elsa agreed. Elsa smartened herself up before she headed over to meet her. Theodore was waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her. Elsa smiled back.

"So what's this all about?" she asked.

"I've come to a decision Elsa," Theodore said.

"And that is?"

"It's been bothering me all holidays but here we go," Theodore took a deep breath in. "I don't want you to be friends with that smarmy Jack Frost anymore."

"What?" Elsa wasn't sure what she had heard.

"It's either me or him," Theodore said.

Elsa shook her head in anger.

"How dare you," she said in a low and dangerous voice. "How dare you tell me who I may or may hang out with. How dare you!" she shouted the last part.

Theodore looked a little tense. The glare that Elsa was giving him was enough to send anyone cowering away in fear. Elsa advanced on him. Her hands were clenched. With every step that she took, frost appeared on the ground.

"You know what? I choose him," Elsa said. "Jack is a hundred times the man you are Theodore."

Elsa couldn't help herself. She then pushed him into the fountain behind him and her powers made it go extremely cold.

"We're through," she said.

"Wait Elsa," Theodore said shivering and trying to stand up but he fell back down.

"Don't come near me again," Elsa screamed back.

Elsa ran off, still fuming from the fight. She had gone to break up with Theodore anyway but he made it a hundred times easier on her. She soon found herself outside her door still shaking with anger.

"Woah," Jack's voice came from right behind her. "What's got you in a huff?"

"Oh just Theodore," Elsa said.

Jack opened his door. "You wanna talk about it?"

Elsa nodded and entered his dorm room. They sat down on his couch and Jack offered her a drink of water which she accepted.

"So what happened?" he asked.

Elsa told him all about her confrontation with Theodore. She could see as she spoke, little glints of happiness in his eyes which made her smile on the inside.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about him," Elsa said.

"Nah, wasn't your fault," Jack said. "He just managed to lie so well that anyone would have fallen for it."

Elsa giggled. "Thanks Jack."

* * *

Anna and Kristoff returned from their date in a very good mood. Anna unlocked her dorm room and invited Kristoff in.

"Elsa?" she called.

There was no answer.

"Guess she's not here," Kristoff said grabbing Anna by the waist and pulling her in close.

"Guess not," Anna giggled.

Kristoff kissed her and walked, still kissing, towards Anna's bedroom. Kristoff closed the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

"So where's Jamie?" Elsa asked.

"Stuck at home," Jack said. "There was a mix-up with his ticket so he's coming back tomorrow."

"Poor Jamie, what happened?"

"He booked his flight dates incorrectly."

They were silent for a few moments before Jack decided to break it.

"Elsa?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Jack."

Then out of nowhere, Jack kissed her. It was as warm and as soft as their kiss on the balcony at Christmas time.

"I'm in love with you," he said.

Elsa pulled him into another kiss but this time a lot passionately.

"I love you too Jack," she said.

She had not felt like this about anyone. The way that Jack made her feel, made her feel as if she was floating on air. It was a truly magical feeling. She knew that the kiss at Christmas only made her realise this. She had fallen for Jack Frost.

Jack responded by kissing her again. Elsa pulled him in and her hands found themselves unbuttoning his shirt while Jack was unzipping her hoodie.

**A/N: I know this chapter may be a bit fast chased but I really wanted to get to Elsa and Jack's relationship taking off. So I hope this chapter was enjoyable (especially to people like Street, shobbs10 and Shimmer Shine who couldn't wait till Elsa's ditch Theodore). Please review =)**


	9. The Morning After

**Chapter 9: The Morning After**

Jack awoke to find Elsa at the end of his bed putting on her t-shirt.

"Hey," she said giving him a kiss.

"Hey," Jack said. "Where are you off to?"

"I've got to go and change and have a shower," Elsa said bitterly.

"Have a shower here," Jack said smirking. "I could join you."

"Nice try Frosty, I shower alone."

* * *

Anna awoke the next day feeling very happy. She rolled over and saw that Kristoff was awake too and was staring at her. She giggled and threw the covers off her and got dressed while Kristoff did the same. Anna got out of her room and headed into the kitchen. She started making some hot chocolate for her. When Kristoff opened the door to go back to his own dorm, he found Elsa behind it about to open it.

"Oh," she said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kristoff said sounding confused.

Kristoff left and Elsa came in.

"Where have you been all night?" Anna asked. "I didn't hear you come home."

"Oh, I was at Jack's," she said.

For some reason, Anna had the strangest feeling that Elsa was holding something back.

"And I sort of fell asleep on the couch," Elsa finished.

"Okay," Anna said slowly.

She still had that nagging feeling. What was Elsa hiding?

"I'm gonna go have a shower," Elsa said.

"Okay," Anna said simply.

Anna fixed herself some breakfast as Elsa headed into the shower. Ten minutes later, Anna could hear Elsa jamming in the shower.

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore," Anna heard Elsa sing.

Anna was now confused. Elsa only sang Let It Go when she was extremely happy about something. What had gotten Elsa so happy?

* * *

Kristoff entered his own dorm room and to his surprise he found Jack in the kitchen humming some tune while making breakfast.

"Hello, do you prefer French toast or pancakes?" he asked.

Kristoff was a little shocked before he answered.

"Uh, either, I don't mind," he stammered.

"Okay then."

Kristoff found Jack's happy mood to be extremely off putting for some reason. Kristoff turned on his heels and headed out of the dorm.

* * *

Anna saw Kristoff come back in her dorm room looking quite confused.

"What's up?" Anna asked.

"Jack's humming and making pancakes. He _never _does that. He's also in a very happy mood," Kristoff said.

"Well he's not the only one," Anna said. "Elsa is acting just as strange. She's in a very good mood to."

"Why do you think-" Kristoff paused for a second before continuing. "No, that can't be right."

"What's up?" Anna asked.

"You don't think…"

Kristoff met Anna's eye and she suddenly understood what he's getting up.

"No," she said softy.

They heard the bathroom door open and Elsa came out towelling her hair.

"Anna is it okay-" Elsa stopped her sentence when she saw the looks on their faces. "What?"

"You slept with Jack?" Anna said in disbelief.

"Er," stammered Elsa.

"Kristoff if you want breakfast, you better come now," Jack had just poked his head through the door.

Anna turned on him. "You slept with my sister?"

"Er," stammered Jack.

"What happened?" demanded Anna. "I thought you were supposed to be with Theodore!"

"Well technically we broke up before, so it's not like I cheated."

"You broke up with Theodore?" Anna said. "Oh thank goodness."

"Why thank goodness?" Elsa asked her eyes narrowing.

"You know how you felt about Hans? Yeah that's how I felt about Theodore."

"Really?" Elsa looked a little surprised.

"We're seriously getting off topic," Kristoff said. "Bigger picture guys."

"Right, right thanks Kristoff," Anna patted his arm in thanks. "So what happened?"

"Well I had broken up with Theodore and Jack was being the great guy he is and one thing led to another…" Elsa let her voice trail away.

"So why had you broken up with Theodore?"

"I realised I had feelings for Jack and Theodore was getting too controlling."

"So when did that start?"

Elsa shrugged. "I suppose it started at the Christmas Party-"

"Woah, wait," Anna interrupted. "What happened at the Christmas party?"

Elsa carefully told her how she and Jack had been out on the balcony and how there had been mistletoe which led to them having their first kiss.

"Woah? You kissed?" Anna said. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Well I was trying to figure out what it meant and I realised that I was falling for Jack."

Anna couldn't help herself from grinning like an idiotic. She was a sucker for romantic things. Anna then realised something. This was probably why Elsa had been acting so weird over the Christmas break. Yes, she had been right; Elsa was having a love crisis. Sometimes Anna even impresses herself.

"So what does this all mean?" Anna said gesturing towards her sister and Jack.

Elsa and Jack looked at each other.

"We haven't really talked about that," Jack muttered.

"Oh," Anna said sounding like an idiot. "Well leave you to it."

Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and led her out of the apartment. Anna waited until Elsa had a bit of a head start before grabbed Kristoff and led him out of the apartment.

"Why are we following them?"

"Because it's what I do, besides it's my job as the younger sister to spy on my older sister."

"Can't we give them some privacy?"

"Shut up Kristoff, this is much cooler."

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elsa followed Jack out of the apartment and down to the lake. The lake was quite large as it was commonly used for rowing practice as well as swimming practice. There was a large bridge that spread over the entire lake. It was here that Jack led Elsa up it. He took her to the very middle of it and they leaned over the railings.

"So why did you choose this place?" Elsa asked watching the water below her.

"Just figured it would be nice," Jack said.

Elsa agreed. It was very peaceful just standing there overlooking the lake. Elsa looked out and noticed Anna and Kristoff sitting on the banks on the opposite side of the lake. Elsa figured that they would have followed them to see what they were up to. Luckily they were further enough away from them so if they wanted to talk to them, shouting would be necessary. Anna waved over at them and Elsa gave a small wave back. Anna would always be Anna and she loved her for it.

"So," Jack said.

"So," Elsa repeated turning to face them. "We have company so don't do anything too suspicious."

Jack looked out and noticed Anna and Kristoff too. He let out a small laugh.

"Okay, okay," he said.

They looked back out to the lake. Elsa wasn't sure if she should be the one to break the silence or not. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long until Jack spoke.

"So, I don't want to sound repetitive but what does this all mean?" he asked.

"I thought that was obvious Jack," Elsa grinned.

Jack looked at her.

"Elsa, I've liked you for a long time now and I meant what I said last night about falling in love with you."

"And I meant what I said about falling in love with you."

"Elsa, are you saying what I so desperately hope you are saying?"

"Well only if you are saying what _I_ desperately hope you are saying."

"Elsa, I'm saying that I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend. Go on dates. Hold hands. The whole package."

"Good," Elsa turned to face him. "Because that's what I want to.

Jack then grabbed her and pulled her in for the most spectacular kiss.

* * *

Theodore was fuming mad. Elsa had chosen that smarmy, smartass, no good, rotten, shadow of a man over him. He was determined to show Elsa that he was better than Jack Frost. He would do anything to prove himself to Elsa. But how would he do it? Maybe first start with an apology and then do all the sappy romance stuff. Theodore thought about it. It sounded like good plan but would it work? Well he wouldn't know until he tried. Theodore headed off to the line of shops to buy some flowers. He knew that Elsa loved lilies and he was planning on buying a whole bunch of them.

However something happened on the way to the flower shop. He saw Elsa being led somewhere by Jack Frost himself. Where were they going? Theodore wondered. He decided to follow them. He followed them to the lake where Jack led Elsa up the bridge. Theodore waited for a while in the reeds. Luckily they hadn't seen him but he could see them. Unfortunately he couldn't hear them. He wished he knew what they were talking about. Maybe, a homework assignment? No, that couldn't be it. More theories raced through his head as he watched the pair of them.

He watched Jack pull Elsa into a kiss. Theodore felt his blood boil. How dare he kiss his girl! But Elsa wasn't pulling away. She was enjoying the kiss. She had wanted Jack to kiss her. Theodore was now even more fuming. He ducked out from behind the reeds and headed over to the couple.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were laying on the banks watching the clouds in the sky, although Anna was keeping one eye on Jack and Elsa who were busy talking.

"What do you think they're saying?" Kristoff asked her.

"Probably confessions of their love that I have predicated since day one."

"You knew this was coming?"

"Kristoff, I know my sister too well and besides Jack wasn't exactly subtle about his feelings for Elsa."

"Well, well then," Kristoff looked impressed.

Anna looked back at the happy couple and saw Jack pull Elsa in for a kiss. It seemed as if they had finally reached a decision and judging by that kiss, it was the right one. Finally, she thought, it was about time. She then noticed a figure emerging from the reeds. She knew who that was. Theodore had seen everything.

"Uh-oh," Anna said as Theodore marched towards Elsa and Jack. "Here comes trouble."

Kristoff looked out and his face fell.

"Yeah, that's trouble alright," he said.

* * *

"Just friends eh?" said a voice.

Jack and Elsa broke apart. Jack noticed that it was Theodore, Elsa's crazy ex-boyfriend standing behind them.

"Theodore?" Elsa spluttered. "What are you doing here?"

Jack looked at Elsa and he could see that she was a shocked as he was to see Theodore right there.

"You said you were just friends," Theodore said marching on Elsa.

"Well we were when we were dating," it seemed as if Elsa had found her confidence.

"So the first thing you do is after we break up is go straight for him? Yeah I'm not buying it."

"I'm not asking you to buy it," Elsa spat. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I have told you the truth and I'm not interested if you believe it or not."

"You were cheating on me with him weren't you?" Theodore was no advancing on them.

"I didn't but what you want to think is up to you, I'm not your girlfriend anymore and quite frankly I'm not interested in being your girlfriend either."

You tell him Elsa, Jack thought in his head.

"So if you don't mind, I was busy talking to Jack," Elsa said.

"It didn't look like talking to me," spat Theodore.

"Did you hear her?" Jack said taking a step forward. "Elsa told you to leave."

"Like I'm going to listen to you Frosty," Theodore said not moving a single centimetre. "You stole her away from me."

"I didn't steal anybody; it's not my fault that Elsa likes me more than you."

Theodore lunged forward. Jack felt himself being pushed away by Elsa. Elsa had intervened to stop Theodore from hurting him. Jack watched as Theodore knocked Elsa off balanced and she tripped before she fell backwards over the railings and into the water with a loud and what sounded like a hard splash. Jack and Theodore rushed to the railing. Jack couldn't see Elsa at all. She's a good swimmer, Jack thought desperately, she will be fine. But Elsa wasn't surfacing.

**A/N: Uh-Oh, what's going to happen next? To Elsa? I hope this was a good update. Please review =)**


	10. Jack To The Rescue

**Street: Yeah they did do it, they didn't just sleep together. When you say 'out-interrogate' each other, what would Jack and Elsa interrogate Kristoff and Anna about? Just curious to what was on your mind.**

**Chapter 10: Jack To The Rescue!**

Anna and Kristoff were watching the scene take place from the other side of the bank. Anna knew that Theodore was stirring up trouble. It seems as if the guy just won't get the message. Anna sighed. She watched as it looked like Theodore was getting ready to fight Jack. They both looked about equal so it could be anyone's match. Anna watched as Theodore lunged for Jack but Elsa got in the way.

Anna watched Elsa trip over the railings and fall into the lake with a loud splash. Anna quickly got to her feet. Surely Elsa would be okay. But she didn't see Elsa surface. Anna quickly got worried. Something had happened.

* * *

Jack was hanging on the edge of the railings desperate to see Elsa's face break the surface of the water but nothing like that happened. He couldn't even see into the water. Jack quickly climbed on top of the railings and dived into the water. He looked madly around but he couldn't see Elsa but the lake was indeed large and was pretty deep. He just hoped she didn't go too far. He couldn't even remember where she had landed. He resurfaced for air before diving back down. This time he saw her. She was floating several meters away and was drifting to the bottom of the lake. It looked like she was unconscious.

Jack swam as fast as he could over to her and grabbed her before resurfacing with Elsa in his hands.

* * *

Anna watched as Jack dived down into the water. Hurry Jack, she mouthed as he landed in the water. Seconds past and Jack resurfaced. Anna grew hopeful but he dived back down. It didn't look like he had found her. How long had she under the water? Two minutes? Maybe three? She hoped it wasn't any longer but she knew it had been. More time past and Anna grew more anxious with every second past. She had both her fingers crossed and was begging for Jack to resurface any moment.

Her wish was granted Jack resurfaced and swam over to the shallow end before emerging with Elsa in his arms. She was unconscious. Jack carefully placed her on the ground near where Anna and Kristoff were. They both hurried over. Anna saw that she wasn't breathing. Jack started CPR. It didn't seem to be working. Jack tried again and again.

"Come on Elsa," he said.

Anna couldn't watch but she couldn't take her eyes off Elsa. Tears came to not only her eyes but Kristoff's and Jack's eyes as well when it looked like the CPR wasn't working. Then finally they heard a choking sound as Elsa chocked up the water that had been in her lungs. Jack collapsed back on the ground. He had done it. Elsa was alive. Anna bent down next to Elsa who fell unconscious again but she was still alive. Anna noticed a long gash on the back of her head and it was still bleeding.

"She must have hit her head," Anna said.

Jack scooped up Elsa. "I'm going take her to the hospital wing."

"We'll come too," Kristoff said.

They barely made it two metres when Anna noticed Theodore running back towards them. All their faces darkened when they saw him.

"You go," Anna said to Jack. "We'll deal with… _him_."

Jack nodded and walked off while carrying Elsa. Anna turned to face Theodore with Kristoff by her side. Theodore came up to them but Kristoff blocked him from going after Elsa which made him both more frightened and angrier.  
"Where is she? How is she? What happened?" he was taking quite feverishly.

"She's fine, no thanks to you," Anna snarled.

Kristoff was still blocking Theodore from going after Elsa. Thankfully, Kristoff was a much bigger guy than Theodore so this wasn't very hard to do. Anna wanted nothing more than to beat the stuffing out of Theodore and have Kristoff help her but unfortunately they didn't quite have the time. Anna will probably make time later.

"I want to see her," Theodore demanded.

"You aren't going anywhere near her," Anna continued, "and if you do be warned, you haven't experienced my wrath yet, so be careful."  
"I would listen to her if I was you," Kristoff said.

"Thankfully you are not Kristoff," Anna said. "Now let's go."

Anna and Kristoff walked away leaving Theodore upset.

"But I want to see her," he yelled after them.

"And I want to be ruler of the universe but guess we both will be disappointed," Anna yelled back.

"He's a nasty piece of work isn't he?" Kristoff asked when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah," Anna agreed, "but it's only been recent. According to Elsa he didn't use to be this a psycho. Guess he's gone all Peter Pettigrew on us."

Kristoff grinned.

* * *

Jack ran all the way to the hospital wing with Elsa in his arms. The hospital wing was in the centre of campus and was a large building equipped with all modern medical devices. Jack had only stepped in there once and that was when his partner in an art project happened to glue himself to their project and Jack had to take him.

The hospital wing had a grand foyer with a reception desk and it had large ER like rooms behind it. It did look like an actual hospital but Jack supposed that what happens when you have large donors for students.

Jack hurried towards the desk and found Nurse Frasier sitting behind it tapping on her computer. She looked up when Jack rushed in and her eyes immediately grew concerned when she looked at the unconscious Elsa in his arms.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Fell into lake, hit head, nearly drowned, performed CPR, is alive but unconscious," Jack said barely able to get all the words out due to him breathing so hard.

Nurse Frasier gave a quick look at Elsa.

"Bring her over here," she motioned for Jack to follow.

She took Jack behind the automatic doors and into a room that were lined with hospital beds. Jack carefully placed Elsa down on the one that the Nurse told him to do. Nurse Frasier carefully examined Elsa before she bandaged up the wound on the back of her head.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Jack asked.

"Concussion from the hitting of the head," Nurse Frasier said. "She should be fine in some days but she will be quite dizzy for a while and out of it."

Jack felt a huge bout of relief. She was going to be fine.

"I'll do some more tests to make sure it's not more than that," Nurse Frasier continued. "You did say she had been under water for a while. I just want to make sure."

"Yes of course," Jack said.

"You can wait in the reception."

Jack nodded and took a seat next to a table with some magazines on it. He picked one up that looked like a sports magazine and began to read it. It was an old one about the Olympics and the results. Jack thought it was better than nothing so he began to read and it helped keep his mind of worrying about Elsa. Worrying about it only made it worst. He barely got a few pages in when Anna and Kristoff came bursting it.

"Well?" they both asked.

"She's going to be fine," Jack said.

Both of them got the biggest grins on their face when Jack said this.

"But Nurse Frasier is performing tests just to be safe," Jack continued.

They both nodded and took a seat next to Jack and waited. They waited a while. Anna was so nervous that she kept tapping her foot and picking at her nails until Kristoff told her to stop. Jack was getting nervous too. How long had it been? It felt like at least an hour. However only a few minutes after that did Nurse Frasier appear.

"Well?" Anna said at once.

"She has a quite bad concussion," Nurse Frasier said. "There doesn't seem to any other damage. She should be fine in a few days but I would ask if you guys kept a close eye on her."

They all breathed sighs of relief. Anna asked if they could go see her which Nurse Frasier agreed to. She was still in the bed that Jack had put her in. It looked like she was just sleeping but Nurse Frasier had said she will be out for a bit. They all sat down and just stared at Elsa willing her to wake but Jack knew it was going to be a while.

"So are you officially a couple?" Anna said breaking the silence.

"What?" Jack said.

"What? I need some distraction and right now that's the best I got."

"Okay, okay, yes we are," Jack smiled.

"Yes," Anna fist pumped the air. She turned to him taking her eyes of her sister for the first time since they got there. "When's the first date?"

"First date?" Jack got stuck there. They hadn't discussed that yet. Jack was going to ask her out on one when Theodore, that no good lowlife who should burn in the deepest part of hell, showed up. "I haven't really decided."

"Well make it somewhere romantic and nice," Anna said. "Flowers should be brought and chocolate, loads and loads of chocolate."

"Is this date for Elsa or for you?" Kristoff joked.

"Elsa likes chocolate too," Anna glared at him. "It's not just me."

"Yeah but you're obsessed."

"Kristoff, stop talking, you're going down a dangerous path."

* * *

Anna headed back to her dorm much later. Elsa was still unconscious but Nurse Frasier said she should wake up in the next day or so. Anna threw her jacket down on the couch and turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. There was nothing good so she turned it off. Suddenly she heard her sister's laptop going off. It was telling her that someone was Skyping her. Anna hesitated for a second before she went and answered it. It was one of Elsa's advisors Erik who Anna knew quite well.

"Your royal highness," Erik said when Anna answered it.

"Erik, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I need to speak to her majesty. It's about details on her coronation."

"Uh, Elsa can't come to the laptop right now," Anna said hesitantly.

"Why not? It's very important."

"She's, uh, kind of, uh, how do I put this? Uh, lying unconscious right now."

"You mean she's asleep?"

"Not exactly."

"Princess Anna, what is going on?"

"Uh, Elsa kind of got knocked out when she, uh, got accidently pushed into a lake and, uh, nearly drowned."

"What?!" Erik thundered. "I'm coming up there. Whoever pushed her in attacked our Queen and he needs to pay. It's high treason!"

"Calm down Erik, Elsa is fine and trust me, I'm going to deal with the creatin that caused this, don't you worry."

"I'm still coming up."

"Erik you have got to stay in Arendelle to take care of things. I can handle things here."

"But-"

"That's an order Erik," Anna glared at him.

"As your royal highness wishes," Erik said in a calmer voice. "But please keep me informed of her majesty's condition."

"Certainty if you wish."

"Also inform her majesty that when she is recovered that she and I need to finalise some details about her coronation."

"Erik her coronation is ages away, it's like nine months away, calm down."

"Nine months is not ages, your royal highness, there is so much to do."

"Okay, then I'll let you get back to it."

"Yes, your royal highness."

Anna closed the lid of her laptop. She wondered what would happen if Erik did end up coming. Hmm, he may be beneficial after all. He is after all their official guardian while they were at HNU since their parents are dead and they needed one when they came to HNU. He could be quite useful in clearing up some of the mess that Theodore caused. She quickly called him back.

"Your royal highness?" he said. He looked a little confused.

"Sorry but maybe you should come up here. I may need a little help."

"I'll be there in the next few days. Glad to see you've changed your mind."

"Okay, okay, no need to gloat. Just get here soon."

"I'll be as fast as I can be your royal highness."

"Thanks Erik."

Anna closed the lid of the laptop. She just hoped that nothing else was going to happen but of course the laws of the universe will dictate the opposite. Anna sighed. At least Elsa was going to be alright. That was the main thing.

**A/N: So what's gonna happen next? I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	11. Punishment

**shobbs10: Excellent! You're obsessed with Harry Potter like me =)**

**OMG IT'S ME: Hopefully this makes me avoid your beating.**

**Street: Sorry for making you paranoid, this is a fluffy Jelsa fanfic so you don't need to worry. I would like to say that Elsa is NOT pregnant and that the whole nine months thing just happened to be the end result of my calculations (time to end of university year + a couple of months in prep). I would like to point out that just because someone sleeps with someone doesn't automatically make them pregnant (I seem to have this problem a lot with my stories and I don't know why). You will get the big happy family (but that is way off, in the sequel of this which I am planning on doing). In terms of Jack being at the coronation, yes he will be there (again that may take place in the sequel but not sure yet) plus this chapter answers that question anyway. BTW Elsa knows what Anna is up to Kristoff but she doesn't care because a) they're both dating and in a happy relationship and b) they're legally adults. Plus in this chapter there is something in it that I hope will make you grin =)**

**Chapter 11: Punishment **

The next day Anna headed over to the hospital wing to check on Elsa. There she found Jack sitting by her bedside.

"Don't you have class?" Anna asked him.

"Don't you?"  
"Point taken."

Anna drew up a chair to sit next to Elsa. She had been out for a day now and Nurse Frasier was confident that she would wake up soon. The only problem that Anna had with that is when soon was supposed to be. They were greeted by Kristoff who arrived an hour later. He looked quite tired.

"Sorry would have been earlier but my lecturer went on and on," he said taking a seat next to Anna. "It was quite frustrating."

They talked and talked the next hour away. It wasn't until Kristoff and Jack were in the middle of some ice hockey argument about who's going to win the national championships when they all heard a groan. They looked down. Elsa eyes were flickering open. Elsa opened her eyes and immediately shied away from the lights.

"Too bright," she said shielding her eyes. "Why is it so bright?"  
"It's not that bright," Kristoff muttered which earned him a slap from Anna.

"How are you?" Anna said.

"Well my head is pounding," Elsa responded. "Do you guys hear a ringing?"  
They looked at each other. It was probably due to the concussion along with the light sensitivity and headache.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jack asked.

"I remember being on the bridge," Elsa said groaning as she tried to remember, "but that's it. Why am I in the hospital?"

"You fell off the bridge and hit your head," Anna supplied.

"You nearly drowned," Kristoff said.

"Okay, I do not remember that," Elsa said clutching her head.

"Is that the only thing you don't remember?" Jack asked nervously.

"I think so," Elsa said. "I remember us on the bridge and then Theodore arrived."

"He pushed you off the bridge," Jack supplied. "He was aiming for me but you tried to break us up and ended falling off."

Nurse Frasier came in at the moment. She looked relieved that Elsa had awakened.

"Good, you're awake," she said.

"How long have I been out?" asked Elsa.

"Not long, just a day," said Anna.

"At least it hasn't been like a month or something," said Elsa.

Nurse Frasier placed some pills that looked like headache pills next to her.

"You can go when you're up to it. You've just got a concussion so plenty of bed rest and some headache pills to ease that headache you will have."

"Thanks," said Elsa.

Another hour later, Anna helped a disorientated Elsa back into their dorm room. Nurse Frasier had warned her that Elsa would be a quite dizzy for a while.

"Where are we Anna?" asked Elsa.

"We're back at the dorm room," Anna said.

Elsa had been very confused about everything since she had gotten out of the hospital. Confusion just happened to be a trademark symptom of a concussion. This was going to be interesting.

Anna helped Elsa back into her room and helped her change into her pyjamas and put her into bed for a sleep after taking some pills to clear her thumping headache. When Anna had placed Elsa in her bed, she went to sleep automatically. Anna then headed back into her kitchen and started on the work that she had missed. A couple of hours later, Kristoff and Jack joined them.

"Hey," Jack said. "Where's Elsa?"  
"Asleep," Anna said turning a page of her textbook.

Jack and Kristoff joined in doing work with Anna and they ended up having dinner together. Elsa slept through the rest of the day and into the night. Anna checked on her before she went to bed. She was happy that Elsa was recovering.

The next morning, Anna knocked on Elsa's door and entered to check on her. Elsa was awake and was groaning.

"Hey, got your breakfast," Anna said putting a tray in front of Elsa.

"Thanks," Elsa said.

Anna was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"So, um, I've asked Erik to come and help sort out this mess," Anna said.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Well apparently Theodore is up in front of the disciplinary board or something for his actions and I thought Erik could help. He is our legal guardian while we're here and when you graduate that shifts to you."

"What can he do?" Elsa said starting on her eggs.

"I've just explained that. He's going to be lending a hand and sorting out the whole situation we have going on plus he actually does have to present as guardian."

"Oh, okay."

"He also wants to talk to you about your coronation or something."

"Urgh," Elsa moaned. "I don't want to talk about that while I have a raging headache."

Anna paused for a moment.

"Could I invite Kristoff? We've been dating for a month now and if we're still together then we'll be together like nearly a year."

"Sure."

Anna paused again. Slightly hesitant, she asked her next question.

"Are you going to bring Jack?"

"Yeah," Elsa said. "I would love it if he would be my partner for my first dance as Queen."

Anna grinned and took Elsa's empty breakfast tray.

"So I'll leave you to have further rest," Anna said.

"Rest is boring but so good," Elsa said sinking back into her pillows and closing her eyes.

Anna laughed.

The rest of the day passed and soon Anna realised that it was time to meet Erik down at the main entrance. She grabbed Kristoff and they headed down to the main entrance to wait for Erik. Erik had called earlier saying he had gotten an earlier flight and was going to be there shortly. It had started to rain so Anna and Kristoff were huddle under a single umbrella that they had gotten at reception.

"So who are we waiting for again?" Kristoff asked.

"We're waiting for, uh, a family friend," Anna said. "His name is Erik."

They waited a little while longer for Erik to arrive. Soon a dark car rolled up to the entrance and Erik got out. Erik was a tall man with quite broad shoulders with blonde hair. He was dressed in a handsome looking suit and he had dark sunglasses that covered his hazel eyes. He walked up to them with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello," he said.

Anna had told him that while he was at HNU, he was to treat her like any other school person. She didn't really want to be called 'her royal highness' or 'Princess Anna' like she was sort of like an undercover Princess.

"Hello Erik," Anna replied. "This is Kristoff, he's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Erik said shaking his hand. "Shall we?"

Anna nodded and they headed up to the Headmistress office. They walked in silence for a while before Erik broke it.

"So where is her, uh, Elsa is?" he said trying to save himself.

"She's in her bed sleeping I hope," Anna said. "Nurse Frasier said a lot of rest should get her up and about in a few days."

"That's good," Erik said.

Once they arrived they found Theodore was waiting outside along with Jack. Anna shot him a look before they took seats as far away from him next to Jack. Erik was a bit confused on why he had to be there but Anna explained that as Elsa's guardian he had to be present to represent her as she was unable.

They were soon called in and Anna endured a practically enjoyable hour with the Headmistress calling out Theodore's actions. Theodore argued that it was an accident only for Jack to say that he was the intended target and that Elsa had only tried to defend him.

The Headmistress was not impressed. She ordered a three week suspension for Theodore and ordered him to go back home and think about what he did. Theodore did not look happy and Anna had resist jumping up and cheering.

"You're parents have been informed," the Headmistress said. "They will meet you in a couple of hours. Anna," the Headmistress turned to her, "Elsa has been given consideration on any work that is due soon. Tell her to take all the time she needs and to get better."

"Yes Headmistress," Anna said.

Anna knew that the Headmistress was walking on eggshells a bit as Elsa was a Queen-to-be and she wanted to make sure there were no disputes between her and Arendelle. Anna, Erik, Kristoff and Jack exited the office and headed outside. They were followed, however, by Theodore.

"Wait," Theodore called.

"Now what?" Jack muttered while Anna rolled her eyes.

Theodore ran up to them panting.

"Before I go, could I see Elsa?"

"Yeah you can when hell freezes over," Jack said. "Just go home Theodore and leave us in peace. We've had enough of you to last a hundred lifetimes."

"Please just let me see her," begged Theodore.

"I think you should go before you cause even more trouble," Kristoff said.

"Please!"

Anna had enough. With all her strength she punched Theodore right the face which had enough force to knock him of his feet and onto the ground. Everyone looked impressed and they all gazed down at the mess that was Theodore who was clutching his nose.

"My nose is bleeding," he complained.

"What, you're going to run and tell on us?" Anna said sarcastically. "I'm so scared considering you were harassing us."

Theodore got to his feet still clutching his nose.

"Be thankful it's just a punch," Anna said advancing on him. "Now leave before I call upon my flying monkeys and tell them to eat you alive."

Theodore cast them all a dirty look before he turned sharply on his heels and walked away muttering something stupid, no doubt.

"Nice punch," Kristoff said looking impressed.

"I only wished we had filmed it," Jack said.

Anna laughed and they continued onwards back to Elsa's and Anna's apartment. When they got to the apartment, Erik went to talk to Elsa who was up and having some food. Anna, Kristoff and Jack were all grouped around the kitchen table. Elsa and Erik emerged half an hour later looking happy. Anna guessed that Elsa had finalised whatever coronation details that Erik had wanted to ask her. Elsa came down and tried to take a seat but Anna guessed that her vision was a bit off so she missed. Luckily Erik was standing next to her and managed to give her a hand.

"So what happened to Theodore?" Elsa asked taking a seat.

"Got suspended for three weeks," Jack said.

"He's lucky he wasn't expelled," Kristoff said.

"At least we got rid of him for three weeks," Jack said.

"At least I got rid of him," Elsa said. "Can we really do something about the lights? They're really bright."

Anna turned off the lights which plunged them into a sort of darkness.

"Yeah this is much better," Kristoff said sarcastically. "I can hardly see anything in front of me."

"Don't blame me," Elsa said. "It's this blasted concussion. It's giving me sight problems like double and blurred vision as well as light sensitivity."

"Okay, okay put down the swords," Anna said. "We can still see."

"Barely," muttered Kristoff.

Anna shot him a look.

"Behave," she warned and Kristoff grew quiet.

"So what else happened?" Elsa asked.

"Anna gave Theodore the best punch ever," Jack said.

"I would like to compare it to the punch that Hermione gave to Malfoy," Anna said. "Even though that was only in the movie."

"Nice," Elsa said. "I wish I had been there."

"It was awesome," Kristoff said.

"Why thank you," Anna said taking a short bow. "It was awesome wasn't it?"

They all laughed and they relaxed into some easy conversation while Elsa complained about her headaches. It got to the point where Anna actually had to remind Elsa that they had pills to take away that pain. Elsa laughed and after she had taken her pain medication she relaxed even more. Although they did laugh when she reached for her mug and couldn't get the handle. Elsa shot them all a look which shut them up. Anna felt quite relaxed. This is how it should be, she thought, them all together having fun.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review =)**


	12. Elsa's Date With Jack

**Street: Who said this is having a happy ending? LOL jokes. It will. With the whole nine months thing, yeah that wasn't a foreshadow although I do know what you're talking about. It was just a end result of a calculation. Oh with the whole thing with Anna and Kristoff, when you put it like that, it might have worked. Ah well. The whole amnesia thing? Hmm, maybe I should have gone down that road but on the other hand I love writing Jelsa fluffiness so Theodore can go jump of a cliff for all I care. Glad you enjoyed the punch (put it in there just for you plus it was super awesome). Yes I did know about the scene with Hans =) **

**Chapter 12: Elsa's Date With Jack**

Over the next couple of days, Elsa made a full recovery and her concussion was disappearing and the massive gash on the back of her head was slowly healing itself. Elsa soon joined the hustle and bustle of classes soon and found herself back into the swing of things. Erik had hovered around making sure that Elsa was alright but he decided to go back to Arendelle and started to work on new projects that he had discussed with Elsa.

Elsa was thankful for the next few weeks she didn't have to think or deal with Theodore. She had been shocked to the core with his behaviour. When they use to date, he was a perfect gentleman and now he's turned into something that's cold and harmful. She wondered if it was Jack's interest in her that had caused something that had been buried deep within to finally surface.

However Elsa had other things to worry about. She had missed a week of university and was now lagging behind. She was shocked on how much she had to catch up on and she found herself working late in the library nearly every single day in an attempt to catch up which was a lot. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one. Anna, who had neglected her studies to take care of Elsa while she had been out of it, was also lagging behind. However it didn't take her long to catch up as she had only missed a few days. Elsa hated having to catch up. She wanted nothing more than to lie on her bed and have a long good night sleep rather than stumble in at like one o'clock in the morning laden with books after having spent a long night at the library.

Thankfully it only took Elsa a couple of weeks to fully catch up on everything. It had been hard as her lecturers had just kept piling on loads after loads of work and Elsa had been having trouble keeping up. She came home early from the library one day after two very long weeks of work. She had been exhausted over the last couple of weeks and hadn't had much time to relax.

"You're home early," Anna said as Elsa walked in. "You're usually at the library until the early hours of the next morning."

"Yeah but I'm pretty much caught up now with everything," Elsa flung herself onto the couch with a moan of pleasure. "Oh this feels so good."

Anna gave a small laugh. "So you're not going to be massively busy anymore?"

"I really, really, really, times a billion hope not."

Anna gave another laugh before heading back to highlighting her notes. Elsa soon swung herself off the couch and into the shower where she had a long and very pleasant hot shower before collapsing on her bed and going to sleep despite the fact it was still early.

* * *

Jack was pacing his dorm room. He wasn't alone. He had Anna and Kristoff who were on the couch together to keep him company. Anna had come over only a few minutes ago saying that Elsa had pretty much recovered from her library addiction. Jack was glad of this. He had been trying to get the nerve up to ask Elsa out. Sure, they were together now but he was still a little nervous. He, Anna and Kristoff had been brainstorming the best possible date idea for Jack to take Elsa out to. He had to make it perfect as it would be their first one. However it had been hard to talk to Elsa recently. She had been very busy over the last couple of weeks catching up with all her work that she had missed out on.

"You sure she's no longer busy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Anna said. "She told me personally."

Jack was happy at this. Tomorrow he was going to ask her out. He knew she would say yes but he still had to plan the date.

"So what would she want to do?" Jack asked.

"Um," Anna paused to think. "Well you could take her out to dinner or a movie or something along those lines."

"Uh-ah," Jack said. "Okay, dinner, that sounds good but where?"

"Anywhere," Anna said. "She doesn't really have a preference."

"Okay, I'm liking the sound of this," Jack stopped pacing and looked right at Anna. "Okay, I think I can do this."

"Of course you can Jack."

* * *

The next morning, on a bright and sunny Saturday morning, Elsa woke up feeling rejuvenated. It felt so good to finally get a sleep in. She had been getting up at six every single day including the weekend which should be against the law. She rolled over on her pillow and snuggled into it until she noticed the alarm clock. It was one thirty in the afternoon. Where had the morning gone?

Elsa flew out of bed and down into the kitchen where Anna was munching on her lunch. She smiled when Elsa came in.

"Morning sleepy head," she said. "Guess someone was exhausted."

"What's for breakfast?" Elsa asked.

"You mean lunch; it's the afternoon Elsa not the morning."

"Yeah, right, sorry," Elsa started to pour herself some coffee. She had been living off the stuff to help her in her quest to finish all her work in time.

"Okay, so what's for lunch?" Elsa asked.

"Whatever you make of it," Anna replied. "I'm not cooking."

Elsa laughed. Jack soon came in with something behind his back. When Elsa looked at Jack, he blushed deeply and Elsa grinned.

"I think I will leave you guys too it," Anna said taking her tray back into her room.

"For you," Jack stuttered holding out a bouquet of flowers for Elsa.

Elsa took them. They looked splendid.

"Thanks Jack, they're lovely," Elsa said. She noticed that all her favourite flowers were in the bouquet. Anna must have helped him there.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight," Jack said rather quickly and very nervously.

"Yes of course," Elsa said.

"So I'll pick you up at eight," Jack said.

"Okay," Elsa replied giggling at how cute Jack was being.

Jack hesitated before giving her a swift kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Elsa giggled again and she found a vase to put the flowers in them. Anna came back in the room a few minutes later.

"So?" she asked.

"Jack is so cute sometimes," Elsa sighed.

"He was just nervous," Anna answered.

"About what?" Elsa said placing the vase of flowers on the table. "We're official. So why is he nervous?"

"He just wants everything to be perfect."

"Oh he'll be fine, he just needs to relax a bit."

"Elsa he's been in love with you since like the day he met you and now the girl of his dreams is saying yes. Wouldn't you be a little nervous?"

"Yeah, okay, okay, I see where you're coming from."

* * *

That night, Jack was fixing his tie. He had brought a few just in case and he was now glad he had brought them.

"Aren't you a little dressed up?' Kristoff said when he poked his head in.

Jack was wearing a nice black suit with a blue tie.

"No," Jack replied grabbing his hairbrush and attempting to fix his hair. "This is dinner with Elsa. I want to look my best."

"She really won't mind if you're not that dressed up."

"I know but I really want to impress her with my mad fashion skills."

* * *

Elsa was in her room trying to figure out what she should wear for her date with Jack. Anna came in shortly to find out what all the fuss was about. Anna found that Elsa had emptied most of her clothes on her bed and was attempting to create outfits.

"I have nothing to wear," Elsa said in hysterics.

"The mess on your bed says otherwise."

"I'm serious Anna," Elsa ran her fingers through her hair. "What do I wear?"

"Hmm," Anna studied the pile of clothes on the bed before she held up a simple light blue dress to Elsa and nodded. She then grabbed some heels and some jewellery. "Okay try these on."

Elsa tried on what Anna had suggested and when she looked in the mirror she liked what Anna had picked out.

"This will do nicely," Elsa said.

"Oh I know."

There was a knock at the door and Elsa hurried out of her bedroom to open it. Jack was standing there holding more flowers and dressed in a very handsome suit.

"You look quite dashing," Elsa said accepting the flowers that Jack handed her, "and more flowers? I'm getting quite spoilt."

"Well nothing but the best for my lady," Jack said, "and might I say that you are looking even more beautiful than ever if that's even possible."

"Smooth Jack," Anna said making them grin.

"Anna, could you put these in water?" Elsa asked.

"Sure," she took the flowers from Elsa, "and hey, you're both matching!"

"I guess we are!" They laughed.

"Okay you crazy kids, you have fun now," Anna teased.

Elsa and Jack laughed again as they headed out the door. Jack took Elsa's hand in his and they continued walking. It felt nice to be finally out with Jack. Jack walked them to a nice little restaurant that was on the campus. HNU had numerous shopping places and there was a street dedicated to restaurants. They sat down at their table and ordered. They exchanged very pleasant conversation and when dinner finally arrived, Elsa was starving.

* * *

Anna was lying on the couch against Kristoff. They were watching Classic Doctor Who. Anna nearly fainted when she found out that Kristoff hadn't seen much of it (compared to her who has seen every single episode) and so she had sat him down and forced him to watch the very first episodes.

"How do you think Elsa is doing on her date?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"Fine," Kristoff answered. "It's them. They will be fine."

Anna settled into Kristoff's chest. Yes, they will be fine, just like them.

* * *

Jack gazed over at Elsa. She was checking something in her handbag. She caught his eye and grinned.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," he replied.

When they had finished they made their way back to their dorms but not before Elsa dragged them into to get ice cream despite the fact they did have desert at the restaurant. They walked back to their dorms while eating their ice cream. Jack walked Elsa back to her door.

"Thanks for a lovely evening," Elsa said.

"No, thank you," he said.

He pulled Elsa into a kiss and when they broke apart they were both grinning like idiots.

"Goodnight Elsa," Jack said.

"Goodnight Jack," Elsa said before she opened the door and disappeared behind it.

* * *

When Elsa walked through the door she found Anna was at the table watching something on her laptop. Elsa walked up behind her and saw she was watching cat videos.

"Again?" Elsa asked.

Anna jumped. She had not realised that Elsa was home. It took a bit to calm Anna down due to the fright that Elsa had given her.

"How was your date?" Anna asked when she had recovered.

Elsa got a dreamy look on her face which Anna giggled at.

"That good huh?"

"Yeah," Elsa fiddled with her dress for a moment.

"So when's the next date?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon."

"Okay."

Anna then laughed at the cat video she was watching. Elsa said goodnight and she headed to bed leaving Anna and her cat videos to be alone together. Elsa quickly got changed into her pyjamas and slid underneath her covers. When Elsa had finally gotten to be she realised something important. She had enjoyed more and felt more in this one date with Jack than she did in any other relationship. That included her on and off relationship with Theodore. Yes, Jack was the one for her.

**A/N: So this was just a fluffy Jelsa chapter (God I love them sooooo much). I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	13. Frost and Snow

**Fizzydrop2000: Find out what? That Elsa is royal? If so, not for a while. I have something special planned for that!**

**Street: First off your welcome =). Don't worry Jack has hehehehe =). Yeah at university caffeine is very important although I haven't found the need for it unlike some of my friends although haven't seen any caffeine crashes but don't doubt they happen. Fav doctor? Def 11th. Although I do love the 5th and I enjoy the 10th. I actually haven't seen Unquiet Dead, I might have to now. **

**Chapter 13: Frost and Snow**

_Three Weeks Later_

Theodore walked back through the doors of HNU. He had calmed down but he was still quite upset. Suddenly he was stopped by two people he recognised as Hans and Pitch Black. He was quite surprised to see them.

"What's up guys?" he asked them.

"We hear that that you aren't too happy with a certain Jack Frost," Pitch said.

"Yeah," Theodore said, he was listening quite intensively now. The name 'Jack Frost' boiled his blood.

"We may be able to help you," Hans said.

Theodore was now quite interested in what they had to say.

* * *

Elsa head drooped but she quickly shook herself awake. She was in her maths lecture at eight o'clock in the morning. Professor North hadn't arrived yet so it gave her some time to get ready. She drained the last of the coffee she had bought on the way to class. Hopefully the caffeine will kick in soon. The door opened and she nearly spat out the coffee that she had been drinking.

Theodore had returned. She couldn't believe that his three week suspension was up. It went by so fast. She caught his eye and she quickly turned away. The scar on the back of her head served as a painful reminder of what he had did. It seemed as if he wanted to come to talk to her but he stopped himself before taking a seat several rows away from her. Elsa was glad that she didn't have to deal with him.

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone," Professor North had just arrived. He fiddled with his microphone for a bit before he continued with the lecture.

When the lecture had finished, Elsa made her way out of the lecture hall but she heard someone calling her name. She looked around and saw that it was Theodore. She quickened her pace. She did _not _want to ever talk to him again.

"Elsa," he called again.

Elsa didn't respond but she felt his hand on her shoulder forcing her stop.

"What?" she snarled.

Theodore backed up a little before he cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"I don't want to hear it," Elsa said before she sprinted off.

Luckily Theodore was too stunned to chase after her. Elsa didn't stop running until she had come out of the building and was leaning against a sign, breathing hard. She knew he was going to apologise but she didn't want to hear it. She wished he could just disappear and never bother her again.

* * *

Theodore watched Elsa sprint away from him. He was disappointed. He had hoped that they could have put this whole thing behind them but that seemed like an impossibility. He knew that Elsa wasn't going to ditch Jack and fall into his arms but he hoped she would. Theodore was also thinking about what Pitch and Hans had proposed to him. It didn't sound very good. He didn't want to be a part of it but his hatred at Jack flowed through his veins.

He knew that Jack hated him as well. He didn't blame him. The three weeks he had off really cooled him down. He wished he hadn't been such a stupid fool but he couldn't go back in time and fix it. He did want Elsa back but he didn't have any idea on how to get her back. He didn't have a single clue. She seemed to be really hung up on Jack based on what he had heard around campus. He wish he could leave her alone like she wanted but he was drawn to her. It was magnetic.

Maybe he would just put faith in Pitch's and Hans' plan. According to them, they would get them both back for him and potentially get Elsa to fall back in love with him. It seemed like such a long shot that Elsa would fall for him and did they deserve getting revenge on them? He had been the one who had caused all the problems not them. He was just angry at Jack not Elsa. Maybe he should call it off.

He tried to find Pitch or Hans to tell them that he changed his mind but he couldn't find them. Then he started to think about what they had said some more. If they really could help him get Elsa back maybe they should continue with the plan.

* * *

Anna was working on an essay on her laptop when a very angry Elsa burst into the door and flung her bag on a chair before collapsing on the couch.

"I'm sensing some tension," Anna said. "My ESP is telling me that something is wrong."

"Gah, I just saw Theodore," Elsa said.

"What did he do?" Anna said turning in her seat to face her.

"Nothing, just wanted to apologise."

"Yeah it's going to take a lot more than an apology," Anna said. "Considering that he _almost _killed you via drowning."

"I can't wait till I graduate," Elsa said. "Then I'll be crowned and if he tries to bother me again I can be like 'to the dungeons with you!'. It would solve all my problems."

"That would be fantastic," Anna said dreamily.

"He can live down there with the rats."

"They do need a new playmate."

They both laughed.

"What are we laughing about?" Kristoff just walked in.

"Oh we're just fantasying about what we would do with Theodore if we could get away with it," Elsa answered.

"That guy needs a reality check, if you ask me," he said taking a seat next to Anna.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Anna said giving Kristoff a small kiss.

* * *

That night Jack was waiting by the fountain in the middle of campus. He was waiting for Elsa and he may have gotten there a little early. Soon her familiar face came into view and it was smiling.

"Hey," he said when she had sat down next to him.

"So what date have you got planned for us tonight?" Elsa giggled.

"Well," he said with a glint in his eye. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Elsa gave a smile and tried to get up but she slip slightly. Jack caught her but she fell back slightly and her hand went into the fountain. At soon as her hand touched the surface, ice started forming and in seconds the entire fountain was frozen.

"Uh," Elsa said backing away.

"What the-" Jack said staring at it and then to Elsa.

Then it hit him. She had ice powers too. He couldn't believe this.

"I got to go," Elsa said and she started to run.

Heart hammering, Jack raced after her and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me Jack," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hold up Elsa," he said. "It doesn't matter, look!"

He caused little snowflakes to appear in his hand and she gazed at them with amazement on her face.

"You too?" she breathed and Jack nodded.

"This is amazing!" she said.

Jack led her back over to the fountain and Elsa unfroze it. Jack couldn't believe this was happening. The one person he cared about more than anything else had the same powers as him. It couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

Anna frowned at her computer. She still couldn't figure out her essay. It was due in a few days and she had only written about thousand words out of fifteen hundred. Sighing, she tapped in a few sentences that she had just made up on the spot. Maybe she'll get points for creativity. The door opened and in came Kristoff.

"I can't be distracted Kristoff," Anna said not looking up.

"But Anna," Kristoff wrapped his warm, comforting arms around her. "I want to be a distraction."

"I really need to get this done," Anna said. "I'm only five hundred words off and if I can get it finished today, I promise I'll play with you another time."

Kristoff, looking defeated, sat down on the chair next to her. Anna put her feet up in his lap which wasn't a good idea as Kristoff took it for a golden opportunity. He started tickling the soles of her feet which made Anna giggle. Thankfully, she got her revenge when Kristoff had tickled her too much and she accidently kicked him in the face.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his face.

"That's what you get when you tickle me," Anna said with no remorse.

"Point taken."

* * *

Elsa and Jack had been having quite a bit of fun playing around with their ice powers before they leaned back and stared up at the sky and started to talk for a long time, any plans they had for a date was long forgotten.

"I still can't believe that we both have ice powers," Jack sighed leaning into Elsa.

"Me either, it doesn't seem real somehow," Elsa replied. "Were you born with yours?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shock to my parents."

"Yeah mine too. It was not what they expected."

They both gave a small laugh. Jack leaned in and gave Elsa a long kiss.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice.

Both Elsa and Jack came into view and they saw Hans and Pitch coming towards them.

"What do you guys want?" Jack snarled.

"Nothing," they said but Elsa knew that they wanted trouble.

They walked closer and they both took a step backward. There feet hit the edge of fountain and they were trapped.

"We heard that you guys were a bit mean to our good friend Theodore," Pitch said.

So Theodore was friends with Pitch and Hans. Why didn't that surprise Elsa?

"I think you have that backwards," Jack said.

They both just gave evil laughs at Jack. Jack gave a sideways look to Elsa. She gulped. This was going to turn ugly pretty quickly. Her prediction came true within seconds. Pitch lunged at her thus knocking her into the fountain. Elsa managed to catch herself but her hand slipped and she splashed back into the fountain. She was now sopping wet but thankfully the cold never bothered her anyway.

"Are you okay?" Jack said helping her out of the fountain while Pitch was laughing.

"Yeah," she said.

She figured that since she sent Theodore into the fountain they were repeating history. Hans then threw a punch at Jack which he caught but he ended up getting kneed in the stomach and he collapsed in pain.

"Jack!" Elsa called but Pitch grabbed her arms and threw her backwards. She fell down on the grass and landed with a thump. Pitch then diverted his attention back to Jack who had gotten up from the ground.

Pitch pulled out what looked like a small bat of some kind at swung it at Jack but he dodged it. Elsa then grabbed Pitch from behind and forced him to drop the bat. It clanged when it hit the ground.

"Get off me," Pitch snarled and he managed to force Elsa off him.

Jack then picked up the bat and swung it back at Pitch who grabbed it and punched Jack in the stomach. Jack doubled up in pain and Pitch swung the bat again and Jack tried to defend himself with his arm. The bat swung into it and they heard what sounded like a cracking noise. The bat must have broken Jack's wrist. Jack moaned with agony as he clutched his swollen wrist. Jack collapsed onto the ground in pain. Pitch stood over him, picked him to his feet and his fist slammed into Jack's face a number of times which caused him to collapse again.

Pitch raised the bat again but Elsa grabbed his wrist and sent Pitch toppling over backwards. Hans then lunged at Elsa and he grabbed her wrists while Elsa struggled with him. Hans had an evil look on his face but his face fell as little flecks of snow started to fall and then they fell harder and harder. A blizzard started to form. Elsa's anger was getting the better of her. Thankfully it was February, so any snow was expected.

"We got to get out of here," Pitch said. "The storm's going to get bad pretty quickly."

"Not yet," Hans said. "We've still got to teach this one a lesson. You go. I'll deal with her."  
Pitch sprinted away and Hans picked Elsa up, who was still fighting against him but Hans was too strong for her.

"Elsa!" Jack called as Elsa was carried away.

"Jack, help!" Elsa called.

The blizzard intensified but it didn't seem to bother Hans. Elsa didn't know what Hans wanted to do with her but she tried to fight her way out of it which didn't seem to work. Elsa then saw Jack walk up behind Hans and whacked him over the head with the bat that Pitch had left. Hans collapsed but he dropped Elsa. What they didn't know is that they were standing over a small cliff as Hans hadn't been able to see where he was going. Hans fell backward and Elsa was dropped over the side of the cliff. Luckily the drop wasn't too high but it was still a drop. Elsa managed to land on her feet. A sharp pain shot through her feet and up her legs which caused her to collapse in pain. She tried to get up but she only collapsed again in more pain. She couldn't walk.

**A/N: So Jack and Elsa have discovered a certain icy secret about each other but what's going to happen now? I hope you guys like this update. Please review =)**


	14. Revenge Is Cold

**JelsaForeva: In answer to your question about Theodore, I made him up. I didn't take him from a movie. With the clothes, uh...I have no idea . If it was the other way, ****whoops, ah well.**

**Street: With the essay, it wasn't the word count that was bothering her, it was what to write (I have been down this road, it is not fun). Question answer time for you: Elsa and Jack didn't use their powers as they didn't want to be discovered they have ice powers which is why it took long. Hans was actually bothered but Elsa didn't see it as Hans was so determined in getting revenge. With your cliff question, clearly you haven't been to my university, at HNU (and actually at my university) there are like slopes and hills which create sort of levels which you can fall off. The security cameras are there but not around there plus the blizzard would have made it pretty impossible for them to see anything anyway. I hope this answers all you questions, if not feel free to continue to ask =)**

**Chapter 14: Revenge Is Cold**

Jack was on the ground cradling his broken wrist. The pain was unbelievable but he had bigger things to worry about. Hans was in front of him and he was out cold plus he didn't know what had happened to Elsa. Jack crawled to the edge of cliff and found Elsa in a heap on the ground. She was moving and looked okay. The blizzard that she had caused had finally subsided.

"Are you okay?" she called up to him when her eyes spotted him.

"I think so," Jack replied. "Just my wrist. What about you?"

"I don't know what happened but I can't walk. I think ankle, foot or whatever is either twisted or sprain or broken."

"I'll come down."

Jack found a pathway that led down to where Elsa was. He carefully walked down it trying not to pass out from the pain. He approached Elsa who placed her arms around his shoulders and hoisted herself up. She nearly collapsed again but she managed to hold herself up. She looked in pain.

They hobbled, quite slowly, to the nurse's office. It was very difficult but somehow they did it. They were quite lucky that the nurse's office was one of those twenty four hours a day clinics and they weren't that far from it. It took them a great effort to get there and a bigger relief when they finally entered. Nurse Frasier was on duty that night was not impressed when she saw them.

"Didn't I just treat you for a concussion?" she said when they hobbled in.

However she didn't wait for an answer. She helped them both into separate beds and spent a long time setting Jack's wrist which was indeed broken. When she had finished with him, she focused on Elsa. Her right foot was badly injured as it took majority of the fall compared to her left foot as she landed on it first. She strapped it up and handed Elsa a pair of crutches to use. While she was fixing them, Nurse Frasier asked them questions about who had attacked them. Elsa provided the full details while Jack watched. Nurse Frasier was infuriated. She promised to go to the Headmistress about this.

"Keep off that foot for a while," she said.

"Gotcha," Elsa said getting to her feet with the help of the crutches and using them to hobble along.

Jack stood up with his arm all strapped up. A shiny new cast was now supporting his broken wrist.

"Come back in two weeks for a new cast," Nurse Frasier said. "You will need that cast for about another five weeks. I've given you some pain killers so make sure he gets back to his dorm for some rest and these people who did this to you guys I want their blood."

"Thanks," they both said laughing slightly.

They wandered back to the dorm rooms. They were going slow as Elsa was trying to walk with crutches.

* * *

Anna yawned loudly as she closed the lid of her laptop. Her essay was finally finished. Her eyes fell on Kristoff whose head was resting on his arms that were placed on the table. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping. The clock on the wall chimed and Anna looked at it. It was quite late. She wondered where Elsa had gotten to but she wasn't worry. She was probably at Jack's having a raging good time.

Anna stretched and shook Kristoff awake.

"I'm up, I'm up," he muttered which made Anna laugh.

The door then opened and both of got a shock. Elsa hobbled in with crutches and what looked like a badly wounded foot and Jack came in after her supporting a broken arm.

"What happened?" Anna said in hysterics rushing to help them. "I thought you guys were just going on a date."

"Yeah that's what we thought," Elsa said getting over to the couch with aid from Anna.

"Pitch and Hans ambushed us," Jack said taking a seat next to her.

"What?" Anna and Kristoff both thundered.

Elsa and Jack then proceeded to explain what had happened to them while they had been on their date. When they had finished, both Kristoff and Anna's mouths were gaping open.

"How dare they," Anna said in a dangerous voice.

"If this doesn't get them expelled then they are the luckiest people in the world," Jack said.

"I think Nurse Frasier said something about going to the Headmistress about this," Elsa said. "I think she's out for blood."

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning with her foot throbbing as a painful reminder of the previous night. Her crutches were leaning against wall. Elsa stretched her arm out but her fingers couldn't quite reach it.

"Anna," she called still trying to reach it. "Anna."

She was almost there but she didn't realise she edging nearer and nearer towards the edge of her bed. She made one final stretch but unfortunately she fell out of bed with a loud thumping noise. Anna burst in and found Elsa on the ground.

"What happened?" she said helping Elsa back into bed.

"Trying to get my crutches," Elsa replied.

Anna handed Elsa her crutches.

"Why were they so far away from your bed?" she asked.

"That's where you put them last night when you helped me get into bed, remember?"

"Oh right."

Elsa used the crutches to hoist herself and then moved into the kitchen with Anna right behind her.

"Oh Erik called earlier," she said.

"What did he want?" Elsa asked.

"Um," Anna fiddled with her fingers. "He's kind of really furious at Pitch and Hans for doing this to you."

"I can imagine. What did you say?"

"Well I managed to convince him not to come up as we have it under control but he was still ranting on and on about how this is treason."

"It sort of is in a way. So what now?"

"Well we just do our thing until we get called up."

"Sheesh, you make it sound like witnesses in a murder investigation."

"Well it might turn into one if I ever get my hands on them."

Elsa laughed. "Get in line sister."

* * *

Jack was lying in his bed with his broken wrist lying on a pillow to support it. He had taken his pain medication and it was making him quite sleepy. It was quite a nice feeling. The door open and Elsa came in on her crutches. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," she said. "I came for a visit."

"I can see that," Jack responded.

Elsa hopped over to him and placed her crutches next to Jack on the bed.

"So are you doing okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's just a bit sore."

"I know the feeling."

Elsa lay back on the bed next to him and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until they both drifted off to dream land.

* * *

Anna opened the door to Kristoff's and Jack's apartment. Elsa had gone over there a while ago and she was wondering what had happened to her. Kristoff was in the kitchen making something for lunch.

"Lunch?" he asked.

"Please," Anna said sliding into a seat at their table.

Kristoff placed a sandwich laden with fillings in front of her and she gobbled the whole thing in mere moments.

"Don't forget to breathe Anna," Kristoff laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just starving," Anna swallowed the last bite before she continued. "So is Elsa still here?"

"As far as I know."

"She's probably in Jack's room."

They pushed open the door of Jack's room and found both Jack and Elsa lying asleep on his bed. They must be exhausted.

"Do you think I should wake Elsa?" Anna whispered. "She had class in twenty minutes and it may take her time to get there."

"Maybe. She'll probably kill you if she knew you let her sleep through class."

Anna sneaked over to her and gently tried to wake her.

"Elsa?"

"What?" Elsa said waking up quite suddenly. "Is the apartment on fire?"

"No," chuckled Anna. "Just letting you know that your lecture starts soon."

Elsa's face looked horrified. She bolted up and got to her feet and headed out.

* * *

Elsa took her seat in her lecture next to Rapunzel who had been looking bored and tapping her pencil against her folder. She gaped when she saw Elsa.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a high pitched tone.

Elsa, speaking in a hushed voice as so not to overheard, told her everything that had happened. Rapunzel didn't get a chance to respond as their lecturer came in at the exact moment and started the lecture. Rapunzel just looked at Elsa with an open mouthed expression. Her anger came out when they exited the lecture room.

"Those evil sons of-"

"Elsa?" said a voice behind them.

They turned around and Elsa's face drained of colour. It was Theodore again. She didn't want to see him ever again and this time she couldn't just sprint off, she could hobble off but it wouldn't be very effective.

"Leave us alone," Elsa snarled.

"Couldn't you see that we were in a middle of conversation?" Rapunzel said. "So please leave us alone to throw insults about you behind your back."

"Listen Elsa, they weren't supposed to hurt you."

"Oh I suppose that is to make me feel better. Leave me alone and go after my boyfriend. Yeah that makes up for everything," Elsa said sarcastically. "Seriously Theodore, why don't you go do everyone a favour and go take a hike, preferably in woods that contain wolves."

"Elsa please it wasn't meant to be like this."

"Yeah, I totally believe you," Elsa said still speaking quite sarcastically, "and I suppose this is supposed to be some twisted love letter that will make me fall for you again."

Theodore reached out for her but Elsa snapped herself away.

"If you so much touch me again I will have you charged for harassment _and _assault," Elsa snarled, "and if you so much come anywhere near me again I _will_ file a restraining order. I don't know why I haven't yet but I will. Do you understand? I'm not sure your twisted little brain could comprehend this but please try. It will be quite a change."

Theodore looked defeated and broken but Elsa didn't care.

"Let's go Rapunzel," Elsa said to her.

They walked off together leaving Theodore standing there alone. A smile of triumph came over both their faces.

* * *

_A Week Later_

Elsa watched as Theodore, Hans and Pitch were all getting into three separate cars. It had been several long days with heaps of meetings with the Headmistress. She had enough of the mess that Theodore, Hans and Pitch had caused. She had expelled them without a second though for a deliberate attack on two students plus their record hadn't helped them. Hans had been getting too many second chances and his time was up. Pitch, who had been Hans' right hand man, had tried to get out of it by saying he wasn't there when Hans dropped Elsa but he still got caught red handed.

Elsa's advisors back home in Arendelle had put a lot of pressure on the Headmistress to bring those who attacked her to justice which Elsa believed to be the cause of the Headmistress's easy decision to expel them. None of her advisors were happy with what had been going on. Erik's threat of coming up to them had nearly come true but resorted to calling the Headmistress and Elsa nearly every single day to know what had been going on.

Elsa was still hobbling around with her crutches but luckily she would be able to discard them off soon. It had been quite annoying having to walk everywhere on crutches and luckily she had excellent friends who would help her whenever she needed it. Jack had a nice new cast put on the other day and he had been asking everyone he knew to sign it. Elsa had been the first one.

"It's finally over," Elsa sighed as she watched the cars drive off.

"I know," Anna said who had been standing next to her.

"Now all I need to worry about is final exams and graduation!"

"Oh Elsa, those aren't for ages," Jack said who was also with them along with Kristoff. "It's only the end of February."

"They're in June, that's four months away. That's not ages!"

"Typical Elsa," Anna said and they all burst into laughter leaving Elsa slightly put out.

**A/N: Yay the Unholy Trinity, as Street puts it, is finally gone =) (or are they? dun dun dunnn) So I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	15. Final Leap Before Exams

**jackfrostbrucewayne: about Jamie? Uh I have no idea what happened to him. I sort of forgot about him. Hopefully he will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

**Street: My university is not dangerous. It just has a lot of hills and slopes (well figured as my city is on volcanoes). There is only a couple of areas that has sort of cliffs not really real cliffs I think. I may need to go exploring and double check that. Concerning the fountain: there are many fountains and some are in central locations and some aren't. Jack and Elsa just chose the one that wasn't one. **

**Chapter 15: Final Leap Before Exams**

_One week Later_

Elsa walked through the door of her dorm room and found Anna and Kristoff watching TV together.

"Notice anything?" Elsa said when they looked up.

"Uh," they said.

Elsa did a little twirl.

"New haircut?" Kristoff asked. "New clothes? Uh, new…uh…"

"You idiot Kristoff," Anna said. "She's lost her crutches."

"Oh right."

Elsa took a seat next to Anna.

"Yeah I just handed them back to Nurse Frasier. Two weeks hobbling around on those things. Ah, the torture! At least it's done," she said. "It was making me seriously late for class."

Anna shot her a look. "Elsa that was one time and you were like three minutes late."

"Four minutes late," Elsa paused. "I don't know why that's important."

* * *

_Four Weeks Later_

Jack was in the nurse's office with Elsa. He was finally getting his blasted cast off. It had been quite annoying.

"Ta-da," Nurse Frasier said when removed it. "Good as new."

"Thanks Nurse Frasier," Jack said. "It feels good."

Jack flexed his arm a little bit. It felt good. He and Elsa left the office in high spirits. Any injuries that had happened to them had gone over the course of the past number of weeks had gone.

"Yay, fully healed Jack and Elsa!" Anna squealed when they entered Elsa's dorm room. "So long hobbling Elsa and one armed Jack!"

"You make it sound like we've come back from a war," Elsa said.

"You kind of did."

* * *

_One Month Later_

Elsa was in the library working hard on studying. Jack was sitting next to her but he wasn't getting very far with his study. Procrastination had set in and it was making sure that Jack was going to study. He would swivel on his chair, go for rides around the area on his chair, search up YouTube videos for random things and go for walks that ended up with him returning with food. Elsa found this all very distracting especially since Jack was wanting to do stuff with her.

"Come on Elsa," he whined. "The exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," Elsa snapped. "That's not ages. That's like a second to Nicholas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," sniggered Anna who was sitting across from her doing work on one of the university computers. "Seriously what are you studying for? You already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you mad? You realise that I need to past these exams to graduate? They're really important, I should have started studying a month ago. I don't know what's got into me."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, you do sound just like Hermione."

Elsa shot her a look in return and then proceeded to continue doing practice past papers. She went to look something up in her textbook when Jack took the book from her and studied it up close.

"Hey!" Elsa said trying to get it back from him.

"This looks seriously complicated Elsa," he said. "Might as well give up now."

"Give it back," Elsa snapped.

"Not without a kiss," Jack said.

"I would give the book if I were you Jack," Anna said. "She can get pretty dangerous."

"Nah she won't," Jack said. "Elise-Welise would never do that to her Jackie-Wakie."

Anna doubled up with laughter.

"Uh, Jackie-Wakie?" Elsa said sarcastically. "Either give back the book and let me study otherwise no Elise-Welise for you."

Scowling, Jack gave the book back to Elsa and she proceeded to continue working out problems.

"You're no fun when you're like this," Jack muttered.

"Yeah you may want to steer clear of Elsa until the end of exams," Anna warned him. "She can go a little crazy."

"Anna!" Elsa said looking at her sister. "How can you say that?"

"Oh please, may I remind you what happened during your last year at school?"

Elsa went pink.

"What happened at school?" Kristoff said who had just joined them.

"I wanted to build a snowman with my dear older sister," Anna said.

"You were fifteen years old, you did not need your older sister to play with you," Elsa snarled.

"So I went up to Elsa's room to ask her," Anna continued as if Elsa hadn't said anything. "I knocked and entered and there Elsa was surrounded by books and papers. So I ask her if she wanted to take a break and she responded by throwing her very thick, very hard textbook right at me. Landed in the middle of my face and broke my nose."

"You're nose wasn't broken," Elsa said. "Stop over exaggerating. You just had a nose bleed that's all. It stopped within a few minutes and you didn't _die_ from what I remember."

"It was still traumatising," Anna said as Jack and Kristoff roared with laughter.

"Oh please you got traumatised from when your snowman melted when spring came."

"Frosty The Snowman was very dear to me!"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

* * *

_One week later_

Anna walked in to her dorm room. She had just had the most gruelling lecture. It felt like an eternity had past while she was sitting in her seat. She was sure she went to sleep several times during the lecture. She didn't even get anything out of it. She went to a boring lecture for nothing.

In her dorm room, Anna found Elsa lying on the couch with her head against a pillow and she was reading a book while Jack was at the kitchen table scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Something's different," Anna muttered.

"What?" Elsa said not looking up from the book she was holding.

"You're not studying but Jack is," Anna said horrified. "What parallel universe did I just step into? Whatever it is, I'm scared."

"Relax Anna," Elsa said. "I'm taking a break to go look for Horcruxes with Harry and the gang and Jack, well, Jack had a massive panic attack over the exams last night and so he's studying."

"Okay, okay," Anna said with her hand over her heart. "You guys scared me for a bit. For a second I was like 'Is the sky blue?', 'what kind of strange land have I entered?'"

"Anna, you seriously overreact to the simplest things."

Anna scowled.

* * *

Elsa was sitting up in bed reading a physics textbook despite Anna's warnings that only people like Hermione do that. Jack came in and collapsed on her bed looking defeated.

"May I help you?" said Elsa shutting her book and gazing down at him.

"My art portfolio is due in just a month," he said. "A month Elsa. That's four weeks! That's only twenty eight days."

"I'm glad to see you can do simple multiplication."

"I'm serious Elsa," Jack sat up. "Twenty eight days and I'm only half way through."

"Relax Jack," Elsa said giving him a kiss. "It will all work out."

"Okay," Jack said before his eyes gleamed. "You know what will really make me relax?"

"Goodnight Jack," Elsa said turning off her lamp on her bedside table and lying down and closing her eyes.

"But Elsa, I thought you wanted me to relax!"

"I'm too tired," Elsa yawned. "Maybe some other time."

"When will that be?"

"Goodnight Jack," Elsa said again.

* * *

_Five Weeks Later_

Jack and Elsa were looking through graduation robes with Anna in the University Store.

"I can't believe you guys graduate in just one month," she said.

"Me either," Jack and Elsa said together.

Jack was trying on different size hats. He couldn't decide which size he wanted. They both fit fine.

"Just pick one," Anna said tired of Jack going back and forward.

Jack shot her a look before picking one at random. Elsa, meanwhile, had placed some robes over her clothes and was looking at herself in the mirror.

"These ones," she said.

"Not without a hat," Anna said plonking a hat on her head. "There now you look like you are going to graduate."

"Thanks Anna," Elsa said taking off the hat and robes. "Looks like I'm done. What about you Jack?"

"I'm just looking for my size," Jack said flicking through the rack of robes. "Aha," he pulled out a set of robes and tried them on with the hat on his head.

"Very handsome," Elsa said giving him a kiss.

"I know," Jack said.

Kristoff arrived moments later. He had been late due to a hand in he had to do for his assignment. He too, was graduating alongside Jack and Elsa. Anna helped him pick out robes for him to wear. Jack, Elsa and Kristoff all had decided to rent their robes early as to avoid the massive rush after exams. They carefully placed them in bags after paying for them.

"It's going to be so weird seeing you guys graduate," Anna said.

"Yeah, we're going to be ditching you," Jack said.

"I'm going to be all alone," Anna said sounding sad.

"I'll come visit," Kristoff said pulling her into a hug.

"You better."

'We'll all come!" Jack said.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "Besides we'll see you during the holidays."

"That's like only four times a year Elsa!"

"I'm sure you'll manage. You managed fine when I first started university."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_One Week Later_

Anna was snuggling into her pillow. She had just woken up from a very pleasant dream and wanted to go back into it. Anna rolled over but she couldn't go back to sleep. Anna then threw off her blankets and wandered into the kitchen and made herself a hot chocolate. She walked back to her room but she heard crying. She poked her head into Elsa's room and she was sitting up crying.

"You okay sis?" she asked.

"Professor McGonagall, she said I failed everything!" Elsa said in hysterics.

"Okay first off, Professor McGonagall is a fictional character so why is she telling you that you've failed everything? And second, it was just a crazy dream Elsa."

"But I'm too stupid to take exams, I should just leave school now."

"Yeah, you're straight A record definitely proves your stupid," Anna said sarcastically. "Here Elsa, drink this and go back to sleep."

Anna handed Elsa the hot chocolate she just made. Elsa took a few sips and a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks Anna," she said.

"No problem."

* * *

Elsa was in her dorm room. It was now three weeks to exams and she was officially panicking. These exams determined whether or not she could graduate so it was only natural that she was freaking out. Anna walked in and stopped dead. She took noticed of the hundreds of scattered papers lying all over the room.

"Okay either a tornado has hit or you've gone to level three of your panicking," Anna said.

"Level three?" Elsa took her eyes off her textbook for the first time in hours to stare at her sister. "You've actually come up with a system to rate my panic levels?"

"Yeah there are three levels to your panicking," Anna said trying to find a seat that didn't have paper all over it. "Level one is normal panic, nothing like chocolate ice cream and a good movie can't resolve. Level two is when you freaking out and saying stupid things like 'I'm too stupid to take exams and I want to leave school now'. We experienced that last night and this is level three. When you've gone completely insane and hysterical over everything and you cannot calm down."

"Seriously Anna?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Is this just you or-"

"Oh I've shared it with the guys, they completely agree with me."

"Oh good, your boyfriend and my boyfriend both think I've lost my marbles."

"Oh calm down Elsa, you'll be fine after the exams. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, all I need to do is after I finish my exams is run a country. Yeah piece of cake," Elsa said sarcastically.

"Seriously take a chill pill," Anna said. "You're no fun during exam times."

"I'm sorry if my future depends on me passing these exams," Elsa snapped.

"Okay, okay, I woke the beast," Anna said quietly. "I think I might just slip off to my room to do some study."

Anna then sprinted from the room. Elsa rolled her eyes and carried on working. She pulled some papers towards her and started working on some practice papers. Elsa had a bit of difficulty but she managed to work through it. Half an hour later, Anna popped her head out of her room and crept out of her room and placed her things with Elsa's. Elsa made some room for her and they ended up studying together.

**A/N: Next up is the exams; how will everyone do under the pressure of them? ****So I hope you guys all enjoyed this update. ****Please review =)**


	16. The Final Exams

**Chapter 16: The Final Exams**

Elsa woke up on the morning of her first exam. She looked over at her alarm clock. She had woken up much earlier than when her alarm was set. She groaned into her hands and turned over. She tried and failed to go back to sleep. She was too nervous. She swung herself out of bed and headed downstairs. The mess of her studying the previous night was still there. Elsa made herself breakfast and opened one of her textbooks to do some last minute revision work.

A couple of hours later, Elsa packed her bag and headed out to her first exam.

* * *

Jack and Kristoff wandered into Anna's and Elsa's apartment. He found a very sleepy Anna at the kitchen table drinking some hot chocolate and reading the newspaper.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack asked. "I wanna wish her good luck."

"She's gone," Anna yawned. "I woke up and she wasn't here."

"Poor Elsa," Jack said. "She and Jamie have the first exam of the exam season."

"Well we can either laugh for them or prepare for our first exam tomorrow," Kristoff said.

"I want to laugh at them," Anna said. "My first exam isn't for a week."

"Lucky," muttered Kristoff.

* * *

Elsa took a seat in the lecture hall for her first exam which happened to be one of maths papers' she was taking. She was not happy. It was too early in the morning for maths.

"You may begin," the supervisor said.

Elsa turned over the paper and studied the first question. Several ideas burst in her brain as she tried to figure out the answer. Smiling when she had figured it out, Elsa wrote down the answer and her working out.

Two and half hours later, Elsa found herself stuck on forty nine out of fifty. She paused and tapped her pen against her lips. All around her pens and pencils were scribbling on paper. Think Elsa, Elsa thought desperately as she stared at the piece of paper, think! She studied the question again. The answer seemed just out of reach. Elsa had an idea but she wasn't sure if it was the right one. Should she go for it or try to continue thinking? Elsa decided for the first idea she had. The markers couldn't mark a blank question and she could always go back afterwards and change it.

Elsa turned over the piece of paper and to her relief she found the last question, question number fifty.

"You have fifteen minutes left," the supervisor suddenly said.

Elsa felt panic set in as she looked up at the clock. She had thought she was keeping good time but it must have caught up with her. She went back to the last question with her heart thumping in her chest. The question wasn't a nice easy question that she could answer within seconds but a really mean and nasty one that would take her a while to figure out. Elsa glanced back at the clock. Three minutes of her precious fifteen were already up. She went back to the question and reread it. An idea came to her. Elsa hoped it was the right one as scribbled it down. She looked back at the clock. She had four minutes to spare.

She decided to have a quick look over some of her questions. She skipped a number of questions as she knew they were right but she spotted something on question thirty eight. She had miscalculated that question. The answer was wrong. She could feel the clock ticking away as she hurried to fix her mistake.

"Time's up," the supervisor said just as Elsa put down her pen. "Stop writing please, the examination is over."

More supervisors came through the rows of students collecting papers. Elsa handed hers in with a bit of a grin. She had no idea how she managed to finish it but she had. She collected up all her things and when they were told to go, she hurried from the room. She ran all the way to her dorm room. She was on some kind of high as she had finished her first exam but her next one was only a few days away so there wouldn't be too much time to celebrate.

"Oh what I fool I am, I can't be free," Elsa hummed as she ran to her dorm room.

Elsa found Jack, Jamie, Kristoff and Anna grouped around hers and Anna's kitchen table, all of them on their laptops.

"How was the exam?" Jack asked as she came in.

"Alright," Elsa shrugged and walked behind Jack to see what they were doing. "Are you playing multiplayer Age of Empires?"

"Yeah," Jack said looking up at her and giving her a kiss.

"Can I play?" Elsa asked. "I need a break."

"Don't let her play!" Anna suddenly warned.  
"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because she can crush you so easily and she never gives you a chance to fight back," Anna explained.

"Well I just happen to be quite an expert, is that my fault?" Elsa said.

"Actually it is," Kristoff said clicking with his mouse.

"Checkmate Kristoff," Elsa laughed.

She pulled a chair up beside Jack and was content to watch him play. It seemed to be Jack and Jamie versus Anna and Kristoff.

"So how was your exam Jamie?" Elsa asked as Jack successfully defended his base from an attack from Anna.

"Hard," Jamie replied not taking his eyes off his laptop. "I didn't get to finish. I was like three questions off finishing. I didn't even get to check."

"Did you just run out of time?"

"A hundred questions in two hours," Jamie said. "Yeah you could say I ran out of time."

"At least it was multi-choice," Jack said.

"Yeah, that was a bit of a bonus."

Jack and Jamie ended up surprising Anna and Kristoff with a surprise attack which they were unable to recover from which resulted in their victory. Jack and Jamie couldn't stop gloating which seriously annoyed Anna and Kristoff.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Anna was in the kitchen making breakfast but she was unable to as her hands were shaking. Her sister, Elsa came into the room.

"Hmm, I guess someone is nervous for their first exam?" she said.

"Don't," Anna snapped, "You're just smug as you've done three of your four exams already and we're all on one."  
"Hey, it's not my fault how the examination timetable was made. I would also like to point out that _you _didn't have two exams on the same day!" Elsa snapped back.

"I'm sorry, it's just it's my culinary exam and I'm super nervous."

"Don't be."

"That's easier said than done Elsa."

Kristoff soon came in the room and wished Anna good luck and gave her a kiss to boost her confidence. Half an hour later, Anna found herself standing by her counter with several ingredients in front of her. The examination began and Anna started. She had to make a dish using the ingredients in front of her. Anna felt herself to be bit on a time stretch. She kept looking up at the clock. It seemed to go faster every time she looked at it. She hurriedly chopped up her meet and started to cook it on a pan on the elements. She hoped she didn't burn anything.

* * *

Kristoff hadn't seen Anna since before she headed out to do her exam. He had an afternoon exam and he was currently sitting it. He sighed as he turned the paper over. He was doing pretty well on time but he wasn't sure if he had done the last question right. The answers to the next questions had depended on one of his answers. He hoped he would get some kind of carrying error if he got it wrong.

Sighing again, Kristoff wrote down the answer he had in his head desperately hoping he would get some marks for them.

* * *

Jack was in the middle of his second to last exam. He was panicking slightly as he turned the page over. He had discovered questions that he hadn't even covered when he was studying. He wasn't even sure that the lecturer had even covered them. He had ended up making up answers for them. However things started looking up for him when he turned the page of his exam. He found a question he knew the answer to.

Think, Jack told himself burying his face in his hands, you know this. Jack snapped his eyes open. It had come to him. He began scribbling everything he could. When he head finished, he looked back over it. He knew it was right but he hoped it was enough to get him full marks for the question.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"You may leave," said the supervisor.

Elsa was so excited, she was shaking slightly. She had just finished her final exam and was the first to finish among the people she knew. Elsa sprinted out of the exam room and back to her dorm room. Along the way, she jumped, skipped and danced. She was so happy. No more studying.

"No more exams," Elsa yelled when she burst into her dorm room and threw her bag into a random corner of the room.

Elsa started to do a little dance around the dorm room. Anna soon walked in after being in the library to do study and found Elsa jumping around on the couch.

"Yeah," she said backing up. "I think I will leave you too it."

Anna closed the door behind her leaving Elsa singing 'I don't have any more exams' at the top of her voice.

* * *

Anna walked into Kristoff's, Jamie's and Jack's room. They were all busy preparing for their final exam the next day. Anna was the last to finish as she had her final exam two days after that.

"I wouldn't go into our room," Anna warned sitting down and pulling out her books.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Elsa is jumping around as she has finished. She's got slightly crazy."

"Lucky," Jack muttered. "I wish I had finished."

"One day Jack," Jamie said. "One day we will know that same joy."

"Isn't that day tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, so?" Jamie said. "That's a whole day away!"

* * *

Jack turned the final page of his final exam. He was nearly finished; he could see the end in sight. He started hurriedly writing down answers, hoping that they were right. He looked at the clock. It was ticking closer and closer to the finish time. Jack went back to his paper and went over it, hoping to catch any mistakes he might have made. Jack didn't see any mistakes but he added here and there. He checked the clock. He was bang on time for this exam. He had plenty of time left. He decided to recheck some of his answers. He was starting to feel paranoid about a particular question and second guessing his answer to it. He was sure he was right but something seemed off. However Jack couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he was going to figure out what was wrong later but he couldn't worry about that. Soon the advisor told them all to put down their papers and Jack did so with a big grin on his face. He raced out of the room and soon bumped into Kristoff and Jamie who were coming out of their final exam.

"Finished," cheered Jamie.

"Finally!" Jack said.

* * *

Anna was busy rewriting out some notes to take in for the exam. For her final exam she was allowed to take in one A4 sheet of paper and Anna was cramming in whatever she could. She wished she had small minute handwriting like Elsa. Elsa, meanwhile, was sitting next to her rereading Harry Potter with a big grin on her face.

"Stop it," Anna said to Elsa.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Stop rubbing it in."

"I'm not rubbing anything in."

"You're sitting there with the biggest grin on your face. It's annoying."

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by Jack, Jamie and Kristoff all coming in with grins that matched Elsa's.

"All done!" Jack said with his hands in the air.

"Well done," Elsa said grinning broadly.

Jack came over to Elsa and hoisted her up which made her giggle.

"I have something special in mind to celebrate," Jack said.

Elsa giggled again and Jack carried her into her room and closed the door behind them. Anna sighed. She wished she could let loose but no, she had to study. Anna gritting her teeth, resumed her study while Kristoff and Jamie, laughing, headed back to their dorm room.

**A/N: So these were exams. How do you think everyone went? So I had the fact that Jamie hadn't been in this much by jackfrostbrucewayne. Whoops. So hopefully he will be in more from now on. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	17. Graduation

**Guest: yeah I've seen that meme. It describes my feelings too accurately during exam times.**

**jackfrostbrucewayne: your welcome =)**

**shobbs10: Yeah it will get worse as you grow older. My stress levels are through the roof but then again I am a uni student.**

**Street: Yeah sorry about you missing Ch15, I've been having a bit of trouble with FF at the mo. Nobody should EVER cut back on HP, it's like thr greatest thing ever, it's doing her mental health fine (you can tell I'm obsessed with HP). Really? Only index cards? At school and during uni I've known people who have been able to take in A4 sheets (never happened to me though). My exams used to be over a week when I was like Yr7 and 8 but when I got older they stretched over two weeks especially at university. It terms of how far along we are with the story, well this was going to be the final chapter but then I decided to add the coronation into this story, so approx. three or four chapters I'd say. (But don't worry there will be a sequel) **

**Chapter 17: Graduation**

_Two Weeks Later_

Elsa and the rest of the gang were standing outside the entrance to HNU. All day parents and friends were arriving to greet their loved ones who would be graduating in just a couple of hours. After graduation, they would be leaving HN. Everyone else would be leaving either today or tomorrow.

Erik had arrived only a couple of hours earlier. He had decided to join Elsa in celebrating her graduation and as her legal guardian, he was expected to be there. Kristoff soon spotted his parents. He led them over to the group and introduced them to everyone. They were quite keen in meeting Anna and Anna them. Anna and Bulda, Kristoff's mother, clicked straight away. Jamie's mother and sister Sophie, arrived too. Jamie had been a bit late in preparing for graduation and only had accomplished it a few days earlier.

Mrs Frost and Pippa, Jack's family, soon arrived. Jack had great pleasure in showing Elsa off to them. Pippa didn't waste any time in telling Elsa that she had heard a lot about her which earned her a slap from her older brother.

Soon they were all sitting in a massive lecture hall wearing their graduation robes as the Headmistress called their names. Mrs Frost, Bulda and Mrs Bennett couldn't stop crying and saying how grown up their children were.

"Jamie Bennett," she called.

Jamie walked forward and accepted his certificate and got his photo taken. A few more people walked up after him before the Headmistress called out Kristoff's name.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," she called.

Kristoff marched up to accept his certificate while his family clapped loudly.

"Jack Frost," the Headmistress called when she got to his name.

Jack walked up and accepted his certificate with a massive grin on his face. Elsa clapped especially loudly for him. Soon more and more people were called until the Headmistress got to Elsa.

"Elsa Winters," she called.

Elsa walked up and accepted her certificate. She had her photo taken while she was handshaking the Headmistress and then headed back down to her seat. Anna was cheering the loudest. She couldn't believe that she had managed to graduate. She hadn't got her marks back for her exams yet but she must have done well enough to pass. This was a massive relief and huge load off her shoulders.

Many more pictures were taken by everyone when they got outside. Erik, Mrs Frost, Bulda and Mrs Bennett were fussing over pictures. They wanted one from every angle in front of many different landmarks of the university. Elsa didn't mind though. They would serve a great reminder of her time at HNU. After photos were taken they looked through them on the many different cameras that were brought. They all laughed. They all looked great.

"Okay now one with everyone by the main entrance holding their degrees," Mrs Frost said holding the camera.

They all grouped together with their family. Mrs Frost asked the receptionist to take one of them all together and she hurried into the photo.

"Say cheese!" the receptionist said.

"Cheese!" everyone said and there was a click and a flash as the photo was taken.

The receptionist handed the camera back to Mrs Frost who took it with a bit of a grin.

"Okay," Mrs Bennett said. "Everyone go pack. We'll be waiting to take you home."

They all headed back up to their dorm rooms where they got packing. Elsa was nervous. Erik popped his head in to tell them that they should be leaving soon. Elsa was nervous. She had decided now that graduation was over, it was time.

"Oh and your majesty," Erik came back in. "Are Mr Frost and Mr Bjorgman attending your coronation? We need to know for seating arrangements."

"I hope so," Elsa said. "I'm going to ask them now when they're finished packing."

"What are you going to ask?" Anna stuck her head out of her dorm.

"If Kristoff and Jack are coming to the coronation," Elsa answered.

"Oh are we telling now?"

"I see no reason not to."

"Okay, let me know," Erik said before he left the room.

Elsa stood in front of the mirror.

"Jack there is something I need to tell you," she said to her reflection. "I'm kind of a Queen and I would love it if you attended my coronation in two months."

She turned to Anna.

"Well?"

"I think a bit too much," Anna said. "Maybe ease them in a bit."

Elsa took a deep breath and opened her mouth to try again but Kristoff and Jack came in.

"So Jamie is downstairs and we're all ready," Kristoff said.

"So let's hit the road! Jack said. "I think Mum said something about going to get lunch out or something to celebrate."

"What's up?" Kristoff asked when he saw Elsa's and Anna's faces.

"There's something we need to tell you," Elsa said.

"You might want to sit down," Anna said gesturing to the couch.

"Are you breaking up with us?" Jack asked looking horrified.

"No sweetie," Elsa said giving a small laugh. "Take a seat."

Kristoff and Jack did so looking quite confused. Elsa looked at Anna who gave her a nod and Elsa took a deep breath in before she continued.

"We would like to know if you would like to attend a certain event with us in a couple of months in our home country," Elsa said.

"What kind of an event?" Kristoff asked.

"A wedding? A party?" Jack asked.

"Not really," Elsa said. "It's a coronation."

"A coronation?" Kristoff said. "Your country has a monarch? Cool!"

"Yeah, it's her coronation," Anna said, "and we wanted to know if you would like to attend."

"Sure," Jack said. "Wow you must be tight with your monarch if you can just invite people to her coronation."

"Yeah Elsa and her are really close," Anna snickered. "You could almost say they're the same person."

Elsa shot her a look which was missed by Jack and Kristoff.

"Wow, your friends with a Queen?" Kristoff said. "That's really cool."

"Well not really friends," Anna said. "She's more like a sister to me."

"That's even cooler," Jack said.

Elsa gave Anna a cold look before she continued. Anna wasn't really helping. Elsa took in a deep breath. It was truth telling time. Elsa could feel herself shaking. She was very nervous.

"When Anna says that the Queen and I are like the same person, she wasn't meaning it figuratively," Elsa said. "She meant literally."

"Literally?" Jack said sounding a bit confused.

"I am the Queen of Arendelle," Elsa said nervously. "It's my coronation."

Jack and Kristoff stared at her with open mouths. They were clearly in shock.

"Which makes Anna the Princess of Arendelle," Elsa continued.

Jack and Kristoff were still staring at them as if they were in some kind of trance. Elsa was worried on what to do next.

"Uh, Jack?" she said.

"Kristoff?" Anna said.

They didn't move. They still had their mouths hanging open. Elsa waved her hand in front of them and they started to recover.

"My girlfriend is a Queen," Jack muttered. "My girlfriend is a Queen."

"This is unbelievable," Kristoff said. "You guys are royal? Like actually royal? With crowns and sceptres and thrones?

"Yeah," Elsa and Anna said together while nodding.

"Yeah you were right when you said we needed to sit down," Kristoff said.

"So will you guys come?" Elsa said. "It would mean a lot to me."

Jack and Kristoff nodded but they still had a shocked expression on their face.

"Great," Elsa smiled.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jack and his friends and family were at a large table enjoying the fact that university had finished for Elsa, Anna, Jamie and Kristoff. Jack and Kristoff however had still had a lot on their minds. Jack couldn't believe that the girl he had been dating for the past several months was going to be a Queen. It didn't seem real somehow. It felt more like a dream that he was going to wake up from soon.

Elsa had been looking at him with an odd expression. She moved closer to him and lowered her voice as so not to be overheard.

"I hope this doesn't change anything," she said.

Of course it changed everything, Jack thought.

"For some things it does," Jack said, "but it doesn't change the fact that I still love you."

Elsa smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Isn't this a little scandalous?" Jack asked. "Shouldn't you be off marrying some duke or foreign prince?"

"That's a little too medieval for me," Elsa laughed. "I'm quite happy with my Winter Prince."

Jack smiled. "And I'm happy with my Snow Queen."

* * *

Elsa watched as Erik heaved their luggage into his car to take them to the airport. Elsa and Anna had both offered to help but he had flat out refused by saying that a Queen and a Princess should not have to handle their own luggage. Kristoff and Jack came up to say goodbye.

"So I guess we'll see you guys soon," Elsa said.

"I guess so," Jack said.

"I still can't believe I'm dating a Princess," Kristoff muttered.

"Hey, I'm dating a Queen," Jack laughed.

Jack then turned to Elsa.

"Elsa?" Jack asked. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Elsa said and Jack led her a few metres away. Elsa could see Anna and Kristoff talking about something. Anna had a bit of a grin on her face. Whatever they were talking about, it must be good.

"Elsa," Jack said again. "I just want you to know that I do love you."

"And I love you Jack," Elsa smiled.

"So I just want you to know is that you being a Queen, it sort of changes things, doesn't it?"

"It does, I know."

"It will take me a time to adjust to the fact that you are going to be a Queen."

"I'll be shocked if it didn't," Elsa laughed.

"So I hope that I'm still good enough for you."

"Oh Jack, you don't need to think like that, you will always be more than good enough."

Jack gave a little laugh before he pulled Elsa in for a kiss.

"There's one more thing," Elsa said.

"What?"

"Would you do me the honour of being my first dance as Queen?"

"It would be my please."

Elsa gave Jack another kiss.

"But one problem," Jack said. "I can't dance."

"Don't worry about that," Elsa laughed. "I'm sure the Queen can give you private lessons."

Jack laughed. "I hear you are quite well acquainted with her."

They both laughed and headed back over to the where Anna and Kristoff were. There was a moment of silence between them.

"So goodbye," Elsa said.

They all embraced each other. Kristoff and Jack both gave Anna and Elsa a goodbye kiss before they got into the car and drove off. Elsa turned around in her seat to wave at them before they turned a corner and were out of sight.

"Two whole months before I see him again," Anna whined. "I miss him so much already."

"Just Skype him when we get back home," Elsa laughed.

Erik soon drove up to the airport. He got their bags and they headed through airport security with no problems. They then boarded their private plane and pretty soon the plane took off with the three of them on board.

"I'm going to miss HNU, it was a good place," Elsa sighed gazing out of the window at the clouds below them.

"Cheer up Elsa," Anna said. "You can always come and visit me whenever you want."

"That's true."

"Besides I can't believe I'm finished my first year at university and you've actually finished. Wow, this is weird."

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Yeah it is kind of. I can't believe I'm done. I have accomplished the task of finishing university. It's amazing."

"I had actually thought for a while that you were going to have a massive meltdown and would require sedation."

"When was this?" Elsa laughed again.

"During exams."

"Yeah I do go insane during them."

"I think insane is a bit of an understatement."

Elsa laughed once again before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was pretty tired from the day's events. It wasn't long before she heard the captain speaking over the intercom.

"We are about to start our descent, please put your seatbelts back on and prepare for landing. Thank you."

Elsa did up her seatbelt and felt the plane drop numerous metres as the plan began its descent. Elsa looked out the window. She could see mountains and a town.

Arendelle.

**A/N: So they're finally graduated! Woot! Plus Jack and Kristoff know the truth now, wow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review =)**


	18. An Invitation

**Street: Hahaha lol, I guess ur right. Elsa and Jack aren't going to get married in this story but who knows what will happen in the sequel? Also I would like to point out that Jack would not be King as he is marrying the monarch. So he would just be the Prince Consort. **

**Chapter 18: An Invitation **

The plane landed without any trouble at all. Elsa waited until the plane had fully stopped and she told that she could get up. Erik looked up from the book he was reading.

"Welcome home," he said to them.

"Thanks," Anna and Elsa said together.

Elsa got off the plane and into a black limousine while surrounded by guards. Their luggage was loaded into the car and it then drove off. They arrived in Arendelle an hour later. The car drove into the castle and Elsa got out.

"Welcome home your majesty," Kai and Gerda said in unison, bowing.

"Thanks," Elsa said brightly.

Elsa was led into the castle flanked by guards, Erik, Anna, Kai and Gerda. Elsa didn't get any alone time until she made an excuse that she was tired and headed into her room. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Jack was looking out the window at the sky. He, along with his family, were flying home. It was going to take a long time to get home which allowed Jack to think about all kinds of things especially the big reveal that Elsa had told him.

"You okay honey?" his Mum said suddenly interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" Jack said coming out of thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so," Mum said peering into his eyes.

The plane landed several hours later. Jack soon saw the familiar sight of the airport and found himself in an airport shuttle bus on his way home. He found Jamie already home waiting for him to get home. They had been on an earlier flight and probably just got home a couple of hours earlier.

"Hey man," Jamie said.

"Hey," Jack said.

"You okay?" Jamie looked straight at Jack. "Something has been bothering you since we graduated."

"Can I talk to you in private?" Jack asked.

"Sure."

Jack led Jamie a short distance away from their houses. Jack leaned against a huge oak tree before he spoke.

"So Elsa told me something I didn't quite expect," he said.

"And what is this big reveal?" Jamie asked.

"That she's a Queen."

Jamie grinned. "C'mon man, don't pull my leg. So what's the big reveal?"

Jack gave him a look. The grin disappeared from his face.

"What?" he spluttered.

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"She's a…she's a…Queen?" he stammered. "Like she runs her own country with a crown on her head?"

Jamie looked as if he was going to faint. Jamie ran his fingers through his hair looking shocked.

"She's invited me to her coronation," Jack continued.

"You get to go to a coronation?" Jamie said shocked.

"Yeah."

"Lucky!"

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her study with Erik by her side. They were finalising the seating plan for her upcoming coronation.

"No, no," she said. "That's not right. Move Jack along the front row and on the aisle and put Kristoff next to him."

"But that's where the King and Queen of Corona are going to be seated," Erik protested.

"Erik, this is my event. _I _decide where people go and Jack and Kristoff will be sitting there. The King and Queen of Corona can sit next to their daughter and her husband."

"Yes your majesty," Erik bowed.

He scribbled out the names and corrected them. He gave Elsa one final look.

"Oh that's much better," she said.

Erik gave another bow before leaving the room.

* * *

A few days later, Jack heard Pippa's voice calling him from the kitchen.

"Mail for you Jack!" she called. "It looks pretty official based on the handwriting."

Jack sprinted downstairs and took the envelope from her. On the front said his full name, Mr Jackson Overland Frost, followed by his address. He carefully opened it and took out a handsome looking card with brilliant cursive handwriting.

_Mr Jackson Overland Frost, is hereby invited to Elsa, Queen of Arendelle's coronation on the seventh of September at eleven o'clock._

It was followed by the location and the RSVP details. Jack stared at it. This made it so much more official.

"What have you got there?" his Mum had just came in carrying groceries.

"Let me see," Pippa said snatching the card out of his hands.

"Hey!" Jack said.

"_Mr Jackson Overland Frost, is hereby invited to Elsa, Queen of Arendelle's coronation_," she read out loud before she stopped dead. "Queen? Coronation? What?" she spluttered. She turned to face her older brother. "_Elsa's _coronation?"

"Yeah," Jack mumbled.

"She's a _Queen_?" Pippa said.

"Yeah," Jack mumbled again.

"Your girlfriend is a Queen?" his Mum said. "I think I need to lie down."

"Look," Jack grabbed the card back from Pippa. "I only just found out a few days ago."

"My son is dating a ruler of a country," his Mum said sitting down at the kitchen table while fanning her face with her hand and looking very shocked. "My son is dating a Queen."

"Calm down," Jack said.

"But Jack this is so cool!" Pippa said. "You actually got a Queen to fall for you. That takes skill."

"Oh shut up," Jack said to his sister.

He left the room leaving his sister excitably rambling about how Elsa is a Queen and his mother looking like a dear in headlights. He headed upstairs and turned on his laptop. He opened up Skype and dialled Elsa. She picked up after several minutes.

"Oh thank God Jack," she said when she picked up. "It's been so dull here. Everyone wants a piece of me."

"Well you are the Queen," he said with a laugh.

"Speaking of that, did you get something special in the mail?"

"You mean this?" Jack held up the invitation.

"Yes that!" Elsa said excitably.

"I'm coming by the way."

"Oh I know. It's just formality."

"Oh okay."

* * *

Kristoff sighed. He shut the lid of his laptop. Anna wasn't picking up. She probably had some kind of event to get to. In his hand was the invitation to Elsa's coronation. Anna had included a little note.

_Can't wait to see you again, _

_Love you, Anna._

Kristoff had smiled at the note. It had made his day. His mother Bulda came into the room to collect washing.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked.

"Anna isn't picking up," Kristoff replied.

"Oh I like her, she's very nice."

"Yeah," Kristoff paused before he continued. "So I've been invited to this thing in her own country."

"What kind of thing?" his Mum asked.

"A coronation."

His mother almost dropped her washing basket in shock.

"A coronation?" she stammered. "You mean when they crown the next in line for the throne?"

"Yeah," Kristoff said nervously.

"Who's is it?"

"The Queen's," Kristoff answered.

"Oh I got that bit. I mean who is being crowned.

"Um, Elsa," Kristoff said.

"Elsa?" his mother frowned. "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"It's Anna's sister's name."

"Oh funny that they both have the same name."

"Mum?" she turned to him. "They are the same person."

"You mean-?" she stopped dead.

"Yeah," Kristoff said simply.

"You're dating a Princess?" she said in disbelief.

"Apparently so."

His mother looked at him with a shocked expression written all over her face. She left the room muttering about how her son is dating a Princess. Kristoff sighed. At least it could have gone a lot worse.

* * *

"And then the bishops announces you as Queen of Arendelle," Erik was saying.

They were in the chapel, rehearsing Elsa's coronation. They were standing up by the alter and Elsa had just improvised the holding of her crown jewels as the Bishop said his lines. She had just been taken through it step by step by Erik and the Bishop of Arendelle. Elsa wasn't alone though, Anna was with her as she had to be standing up with Elsa during the whole event.

"And then it's the ball to celebrate you as Queen," Erik continued.

"Excellent," Elsa clapped her hands together.

"Do I just stand next to Elsa and do nothing?" Anna said.

"Yes," Erik nodded.

"Oh okay," Anna looked a little put out.

"So that's it?" Elsa asked Erik.

"That's it," he confirmed.

"Yes!" Elsa said. "Freedom!"

She and Anna exited the chapel and headed back to the castle.

"You know I thought this whole coronation thing was going to be fun but it's actually sounds pretty dull," Anna said to Elsa.

"Oh hush," Elsa said. "That's only the beginning. There's still the ball where you can dance to dawn with your special someone."

"Ah yes," Anna's eyes lit up. "I forgot about that bit."

She then went into a day dream that Elsa was pretty sure involved Kristoff. They climbed up the stone steps outside the entrance to the caste. Elsa headed up to her room and barely had two seconds alone when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Erik, your majesty," he said.

"Come in."

Erik came in. He looked a little grim.

"What is it Erik?" Elsa said pulling on a jumper and looking at him.

"I've just been informed by the other advisors that they are not happy with your choice of a dance partner for your first dance as Queen," he said.

"What?" Elsa was outraged.

"That was my reaction too," Erik said sadly.

"Who are they putting forward?"

"Oh a number of people, the usual really," Erik then went on to name a list of Dukes, Princes, Kings etc. Generally people that Elsa had been asked to consider their marriage proposals.

"Jack is my boyfriend," Elsa said simply. "I want to dance with him. I can dance with the others after that if that will please them."

"Hmm, I'm not sure that it will."

"Then they are just hard to please."

"They will continue pressing this point milady."

"Well tell them the decision has been made. I am their Queen and I will make the decision."

"Yes your majesty," Erik said bowing as he backed out of the room.

Elsa was shaking a bit with rage. It was the same story over and over again with her advisors. Sometimes it seems as if Erik was the only one who understood her desire to not be forced into a marriage but rather fall in love and get married like that. It was a concept shared by her sister however she was getting rammed down the throat with suitors. Well not yet, anyway. That could easily happen in the future.

Elsa, on the other hand, had been promised to several different people since the day she was born. Luckily her parents realised how medieval this all was and ended the arrangements but that didn't stop the suitors from coming or the advisors from suggesting them. When Elsa's parents died, that's when it escalated. Suddenly they were bombarding her with suitors. Elsa was wondering why they were doing this. It was the twenty first century after all not the ninetieth century. It wasn't if they need some alliance or something like that. Their reasoning was just that this is how it is among royal families and Elsa had to remind them on more than one occasion who was Queen. It was a nightmare for Elsa. It seemed as if many people from all over was vying for her affections and hand in marriage. Elsa didn't like a single one. There were a few she found attractive but their attitudes were far from acceptable. Her advisors were not thrilled that she had turned down every single one. They had been certain that Elsa would like at least _one_ but Elsa had proved them all wrong.

The room then dropped in temperature as ice started to form. The door opened and Anna came in. She immediately shivered and looked at the ice.

"Something bothering you sis?" she said.

"The advisors are saying that Jack isn't suitable for my first dance as Queen," Elsa said in an outraged.

Anna's face twisted into an angry expression that matched her sister's one.

"How dare they," she said.

"I know."

"Next they'll be telling you that you shouldn't dance with Jack at all and then it will be don't date him."

"Oh they can say that all they like. It won't make a difference," Elsa said. "Let them try. I am the Queen here and I can date whomever I like."

"You tell 'em."

**A/N: So I hope that everyone has enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	19. Arrival In Arendelle

**A/N: Actually I've never heard of a 'King Consort' as it's a Queen and a Prince Consort as King is higher than a Queen. Btw, are you still bitter about what happened in W&SL? It sounds like it. Yes, Jack will be her first dance. Her advisors can moan all they like, it won't make a difference. **

**Chapter 19: Arrival In Arendelle**

Kristoff was packing his bags. He didn't know what it was like in Arendelle so he was packing everything. He was quite excited. Not only was he going to see Anna again but he was also was going to a once in a lifetime opportunity event. Not many people could say they were friends with a Queen.

Kristoff zipped up his suitcase. He was ready. He heard his mother call saying there was a very fancy car waiting for him by the gate. Kristoff hoisted his bag on his back and picked up his suitcase and headed downstairs where he got a very pleasant surprise.

"Surprise!" Anna said when she got out of the car.

"Anna!" Kristoff said very happily giving her a kiss. "This is a surprise."

"Well I wanted to come pick you up," she said helping him with his bags. "All we got to do is swing by the airport now to wait for Jack."

"Cool," Kristoff climbed into the car. It was very fancy. Far fancier than he had ever seen.

* * *

Jack had just finished packing when his Mum called up the stairs saying he was going to be late. Elsa had arranged everything apparently and he was grateful for it. Jack, Pippa and his Mum climbed into his Mum's car and drove off to the airport.

Jack arrived at the airport with his family not long afterwards and was soon greeted by a man in a dark suit that he didn't recognise.

"Mr Jackson Frost?" the man said.

"Yes," Jack said.

"Queen Elsa has sent me to pick you up," the man said. "My name is Gerard and I will be escorting you to Arendelle today."

The man spoke with a thick Norwegian accent.

"Ah, thank you," Jack said.

Jack said his goodbyes to his family. His mother was still going on about how her son is dating a future ruler of a country while Pippa couldn't believe that a Queen had decided to date her clueless older brother. Jack followed Gerard through the airport. They encountered little security which was explained when Gerard led him to a small plane.

Jack climbed aboard was amazed. It was one of those flash private planes. Guess royalty has its benefits. Gerard told Jack to prepare for take-off which happened only a few minutes after Jack had settled into his seat. Food was then served.

"How long till we get to Arendelle?" Jack asked.

"Hmm," Gerard said thinking. "A while. It shouldn't take us more than several hours as it is in Norway."

"Oh okay."

Jack rested against his seat and looked out the window. It wasn't long until sleep decided to pay him a visit. He was woken hours later by Gerard who told him he was about to get his first look at Arendelle. Jack looked out the windows. He could see vast mountains in the background with forests all round them. In the distance he could see a town which had a magnificent castle. It looked amazing.

"Prepare for landing," Gerard said.

Jack did up his seatbelt and the plane started to descend. Soon the wheels came down and the plane landed smoothly on the runway.

"Welcome to Arendelle Mr Frost," Gerard said.

"Thank you," Jack replied.

Gerard helped Jack gather his things and Jack stepped out of the plane. There was a car waiting which they both piled into. Jack got a nice surprise when he saw Kristoff and Anna sitting in it.

"Surprise," they said.

"Hey guys," Jack said with a warm smile.

Gerard was a little surprise to see the Princess in the car with them but he gave her a bow of his head and clambered into the car which set off.

"You've been ages," Anna complained.

"We have?" Jack asked now worried.

"Don't listen to her," Kristoff said. "We've only been waiting half an hour. She had this vision of the plane landing just as we arrived."

Jack laughed. Jack noticed that Gerard was giving them a look as if to say 'that's not how you talk to the Princess of Arendelle' but he didn't say a word.

"So why didn't Elsa come?" Jack said.

"Oh she's busy doing her Queen things," Anna said in a posh voice. "She's been very busy lately."

"Will that be resolved with the coronation being over?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so. After the coronation, she will be Queen and so have to do Queen things."

Jack was a little disappointed. He had hoped to be able to spend a lot of time with Elsa during this visit but it didn't look like she would be able to. He was just going to enjoy every minute he had with her. It didn't take them long to arrive in Arendelle. Jack was amazed at everything he saw. Anna was busy telling them everything about the town and what was what.

The gates to the castle were opened and two servants came out. Anna spoke to them in Norwegian and then she switched to English.

"These are Kai and Gerda," she said. "They will be helping you during your stay."

"Thanks," Jack and Kristoff said together.

Kai and Gerda led Jack and Kristoff up into the castle. Jack couldn't stop being amazed. He was in an actual royal castle. Paintings hung on the wall. Suits of armour lined them. Antique things stood on tables. Everything looked incredible. Kai led Jack to his room while Anna and Kristoff followed Gerda to his. Kai opened the door and Jack dropped his bag in shock at what he saw.

There was a handsome four poster bed in the middle of the room while antique dressers and a closet were next to it. There was even a desk pushed against the wall while a mirror was next to it. The room looked twice as large as Jack's room back home.

"I shall inform her majesty of your arrival," Kai said bowing.

Jack nodded and Kai exited the room. Jack then jumped on the bed. He couldn't believe he was finally here.

* * *

Elsa was very tired as she signed yet another document about her coronation which was happening in less than a month. She yawned loudly and stretched. Maybe a nap wouldn't be out of order. She gazed out of the window. She wondered when Jack was going to be here. She couldn't remember what date she had set for his arrival. There were too many other things going on.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," Elsa said with another yawn.

Kai walked in and bowed.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your majesty," he said.

"Oh no," Elsa said. "It's fine. What can I do for you?"

"Mr Jackson Frost and Mr Kristoff Bjorgman have arrived."

Elsa sat up straight.

"When?" she said excitably.

"Just now your majesty."

"Thank you Kai. That will be all."

Kai bowed again and left. Elsa waited a little bit and raced from the room. She knew which room was Jack's and headed straight for it. She opened the door and found Jack bouncing on the bed.

"You know that's bad for the bed," she said.

Jack looked up and grinned broadly.

"Elsa," he sang.

He jumped off the bed and ran over to her. He picked her up and twirled her around before giving her a big kiss.

"It is so good to see you," Elsa said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And you too," Jack replied.

"I'm a little busy right now but feel free to enjoy yourself. Go for a walk around Arendelle. Explore the castle. Do some shopping and I will see you later tonight," she added seductively.

"Sounds good," Jack whispered in her ear.

Jack leaned in and kissed her again when the door opened and Erik came in.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something," he said.

"Oh that's alright Erik," Elsa said letting go of Jack.

"The meeting is ready for you, your majesty," Erik said.

Elsa gave one last look of longing to Jack before she left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Jack exited the castle and roamed around the village. It was a quaint little town that wasn't too dissimilar to his own hometown of Burgess. Jack enjoyed watching the kids play and race around the town much to the disgruntle looks of the adults around. Jack entered many different shops. Everyone was super friendly to him despite the fact that he didn't speak a word of Norwegian.

Jack's phone started going off. It was Jamie called.

"Hello Jamie," Jack said when he picked up.

"What's up Frost?" Jamie's voice said from the phone. "How's Arendelle?"

"Pretty awesome."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really, it's just a quaint town that has an awesome castle and huge mountains."

"Is it the kind of town where everyone knows each other?"

"That's the one."

Jack could hear Jamie laughing on the other end.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna were lying on Kristoff's bed together.

"This is the life," Kristoff said.

"I know," Anna agreed. "Don't you wish it could be like this forever?"

"Maybe it could be."

Anna sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean well, we've been dating for nearly a year, just about ten months and don't you feel like taking it to the next level?"

"You mean like live together?"

"Yes," Kristoff nodded.

Anna got a big grin on her face.

"Well I think that is a splendid idea but we've gotta ask Elsa's permission."

"Why?"

"Because she's the Queen and this is her castle."

"Isn't it yours as well?"

"Well yeah but she's top dog."

Kristoff laughed. "I guess she is."

* * *

Anna rocked back and forward outside of Elsa's door. She was about to ask permission for Kristoff to move in. She really wanted this and she could see Kristoff that really wanted to as well. Kristoff had been a bit scared in asking Elsa and Anna agreed. Elsa could be a bit of a dragon when she wanted to.

Anna knocked and was allowed to enter. She found Elsa sitting by her desk scribbling things down.

"Hey Anna," Elsa said smiling as she looked up. "What can I do for you?"

"Can Kristoff move in?" Anna blurted out. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"What?" Elsa looked at Anna with raised eyebrows. "Kristoff? Move in? With you?"

"Well yeah."

Elsa leaned back in her chair, clearly thinking it through.

"Is this something you both really want?" she asked.

Anna nodded vigorously.

"Alright then," she said grinning. "But one wrong move and he's out."

"Thanks sis," Anna was jumping with joy. She ran over to her sister and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before she ran off to give Kristoff the good news.

* * *

Elsa walked into the dining room and found everyone there waiting for her. She noticed that Jack and Kristoff hadn't quite realised the dress code for dinner as it was a formal affair but she didn't care. As soon as Elsa sat down, dinner was served. She could see Jack confused by the number of different knife and forks that were in front of him.

"Start from the outside and work your way in," Elsa whispered.

"Thanks," Jack whispered back.

Elsa could see that Jack wasn't use to things like this and when she looked at Kristoff, who was deep in conversation with Anna, wasn't either. Well she hoped they would get used to it. It was something that she wanted Jack to learn for the future was able to do things like this.

"So how's the coronation stuff coming along?" Kristoff asked Elsa as the starter course was taken away and replaced with the main.

"Very well, thank you Kristoff," Elsa replied.

"I'm still not sure what we're supposed to do," Jack muttered.

"You basically just sit there and look pretty," Elsa said to him. "Since the second one is already mastered, just sit there."

Jack grinned. "And with the ball?"

"You sweep me off my feet with your mad dancing skills."

"And if I don't have mad dancing skills?"

"You will learn, don't worry."

"Will you be teaching me?" Jack looked at her expectantly.

"Uh, sadly no," Elsa said. "I'm too busy but Anna said she would."

"Oh, okay," Jack said looking both disappointed and happy at the same time.

**A/N: So I'm super excited as its a long weekend here (Queen's birthday weekend woot!) and I handed in my stupid time consuming essay so I'm celebrating with this update. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	20. The Coronation

**Street: Hmm, a King Consort, honestly never actually heard of that happening before. Well learn something new every day. I'm pretty sure the thing your talking about romance is a little medieval. I'm pretty sure that monarchs and their loved ones can do whatever in this modern day and since this is a modern story, I think it will be alright on the romance front (if it isn't, let's forget that it is, shall we?). I'm sorry that Asylum hurt a lot. Hopefully this fluffy Jelsa story has made it better =) Addressing your question, yes we are celebrating Queen Elizabeth II's birthday for Queen's weekend, yes it is officially on April 21st but the reason we do it in June is because the Brits wanted a holiday in summer (which is my winter) and being a Commonwealth country, we celebrate it on the first Monday in June. **

**Chapter 20: The Coronation**

"Jack when you said you couldn't dance, you weren't joking."

"Nope."

Anna and Jack were practicing waltzing around the ballroom while Kristoff watched. Kristoff had been laughing at Jack's two left feet as he hadn't been too bad. Anna had shot him a look to shut him up and it had worked. Erik was also in the room. He had been sighing and shaking his head. Anna knew that he was feeling sorry for Jack since he will have to dance in front of the whole crowd of people at the coronation. Anna wasn't going to let Jack make a fool of himself though. Jack was going to learn how to dance even if it killed him.

"Were you even watching my demonstration dance with Erik?" Anna sighed.

"Yes, I was!"

"Hmm," Anna raised her eyebrows. "I'm starting to doubt that."

Jack shook his head. "I seriously was. I just can't get the hang of this."

"Okay, Erik, let's show them how it's done."

Erik walked up and took Anna's hand. They danced around the ballroom effortlessly. They performed several dances for Jack and Kristoff before Anna turned to the two other boys in the room.

"Okay, got it?" she said.

"No," they both said.

"Good," Anna said. "Let's practice."

"I don't think she heard us," Kristoff muttered to Jack.

"I heard that!"

Anna took Jack back onto the dance floor.

"Now follow my led," Anna said.

* * *

Jack was walking back to his room from his dancing lesson with Anna. He hoped he was improving. Anna was very optimistic that he will master some dances but Jack wasn't so sure. He past Elsa's door and found that there was a light on. He pushed the door open and found her on her bed reading a book. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Jack," she said shutting her book.

"Hello," Jack said walking towards her and flinging himself on her bed.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

Jack shrugged.

"I know the feeling," Elsa said.

Jack snuggled up to her and it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Elsa was sitting at the breakfast table sipping on some tea. Anna, Kristoff and Jack were all grouped around eating their breakfast. Kai then walked in and placed envelopes in front of everyone but Anna.

"Where's mine?" Anna complained.

Kai shrugged and walked out the room. Jack and Kristoff dived right into theirs. Elsa picked up hers with trembling hands. It was from HNU.

"They're our test results," Jack said. He was reading a note that had enclosed with it and he read it out loud. "_Jack, hope you're enjoying yourself in Arendelle, these came in the mail a couple of days ago and so I decided to send them to you. Jamie says they're your test results. He's very happy; he's past everything with a B- to a B mark. Good luck, Mum._" Jack looked up at everyone and ripped into his envelope. He roared with happiness when he saw his results. "Past everything, yeah!" Jack said punching the air. "With decent marks to. Lowest is a B- grade!"

Kristoff opened his and also looked happy. "My first A+!" he said. "Everything else in the B range. Yes!" he turned to Elsa. "What did you get Elsa?"

Elsa was still turning the envelope in her hands. She was scared. She carefully, with a letter opener, opened her envelope. She took out the letter.

"I can't look!" she said shoving it into Anna's face. "You look!"

Anna took the letter with a gleeful look in her face. She opened the letter and her face fell.

"I'm sorry Elsa," she said quietly. "It's not what you wanted."

Elsa's face fell and her heart sank.

"I failed?" she said weakly.

"Wow, you are easy," Anna said laughing. "Relax you got straight As to A+s, as usual."

Elsa was not amused. She snatched the letter from Anna and gave her a glare.

"That was not funny," Elsa snarled.

"Sure it was," Anna said brightly. "You should have seen your face."

* * *

Jack was walking outside when he heard two voices. One he didn't recognise but the second he recognised as Elsa's. Smiling, he hurried over to the voices and nearly fainted. Elsa was sitting on a bench talking to a snowman who was talking back. Jack's mouth fell open.

"Oh Jack," Elsa said waving at him to come over. "Come and meet Olaf."

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Olaf said to Jack when he came over.

"Hi I'm Jack," Jack said bending down to get a better look at Olaf. "This is so cool. You created a real life snowman?"

"Yeah," Elsa leaned back on the bench looking impressed with herself.

"You're amazing," Jack said leaning over and giving her a small kiss which made her giggle.

"Yes I know."

Suddenly Jack felt something wet against the back of his head. He raised his hand and felt snow there. He looked over to Elsa who was whistling innocently. Jack created a snowball behind his back and threw it at Elsa. It landed right in the middle on her face.

"How dare you do that to the Queen," she said pretending to be shocked.

"Guess someone will have to stop me," Jack said.

Elsa threw another snowball at Jack but it missed as Jack ducked in time. However Jack wasn't expecting a second one to land right in the middle of his face.

"Payback," Elsa laughed.

"You are going to regret that," Jack said.

Elsa gave him a look. "Bring it on."

Suddenly they were both furiously throwing snowballs at each other. They were trying to desperately out do the other but they were both failing at it.

"Go Elsa!" Olaf was saying.

"Hey!" Jack said.

"He's my talking snowman, not yours. So therefore it's only right that he's on my side."

"Alright, fair enough."

They kept throwing snowballs at each other. Soon the whole area was covered in snow from their snowball fight. They then called truce and headed back into the castle, both roaring with laughter.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Anna rolled over and snuggled into Kristoff. She yawned and opened her eyes. She could feel the sun's rays on her from a crack in the curtains. She felt such at peace. There was a knock at the door and she could hear Kai's voice coming through it.

"Princess Anna, Princess Anna," Kai said. "Sorry to wake you."

"Oh no, no you didn't," Anna yawned. "I've been up for hours." Anna almost drifted off before she jerked herself awake. "Who is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Still me ma'am," Kai said. "Time to get ready."

"Of course, ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister'...corn-eration..." Anna said still half asleep. She caught sight of her dress that was for Elsa's coronation. "It's coronation day!"

"Anna not now," Kristoff said. "It's too early."

Anna didn't listen to him. She flung the covers of herself and Kristoff in process.

"You're letting out all the heat!" he complained.

"It's coronation day!" Anna sang happily.

* * *

Elsa woke up on the day of her coronation. She lay back on her bed feeling quite nervous. In the background she could hear Anna racing around the castle singing 'It's coronation day! It's coronation day!'. Elsa smiled to herself. She then saw the outfit that she had to wear. She got out of bed to examine it. It felt so silky smooth against her skin. Elsa then started to get changed.

* * *

"Stop it Anna!"

"Jack, if you want to be at Elsa's coronation, you are _going _to wear this suit!"

"But Anna, I look silly!

"Don't be stupid! You look great!"

Anna was in Jack's room trying to force him into a suit. Jack wasn't use to such formal wear but Anna wasn't having two words of it. She herself was already dressed and she had just finished getting Kristoff dressed. It had been a lot easier getting Kristoff dressed than it was getting Jack dressed. Eventually she had forced Jack into a blue navy jacket with white pants, sash, gloves and black boots. Jack was now examining himself in the mirror. He had that smile on his face that told Anna that he was thinking how smart he was looking. Anna grinned too. He did look good.

Kristoff knocked on the door. He was wearing something similar to Jack except he had a red navy uniform on minus the gloves and sash.

"Are you guys ready?" Kristoff said rubbing his hands together.

"Yep," Anna said. "If I can get Jack's hair right."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Seriously Jack, it looks like you have just woken up."

"Does not."

"Does so," Anna said attacking his hair with a wet comb.

* * *

Elsa walked up the aisle of the church with her head held high. Anna was walking behind her, slightly tripping on her own feet. Elsa smiled when she saw Jack sitting at the front. He gave her a small wave which Elsa returned subtly. Elsa reached the front of the chapel and the bishop continued with the coronation. Elsa bent her head down and the bishop placed a crown on her head. The bishop then presented Elsa with the crown jewels which were a sceptre and an orb. Elsa took, one in each hand, and then faced the people behind her who had stood up.

"Sem hón heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr…Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the bishop said.

Everyone clapped as Elsa stood in front of them.

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Kai announced to crowd.

Elsa elegantly walked into the crowed ballroom and took up a position in front of her throne at the front of the ballroom.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," Kai announced.

Anna raced into the ballroom and stood next to her older sister. The crowd clapped. The music started playing. Kristoff came up to ask for Anna's hand for a dance. She obliged with a very big smile. Elsa was now looking over the sea of people's head for a familiar white hair one. Several people asked for her hand for the next dance which Elsa politely refused. They didn't seem put out though. It seemed as they knew who she wanted to dance with first. The music ended but it quickly started up again.

"My lady," said a familiar voice, "may I have the honour of this dance?"

Elsa saw Jack bowing graciously in front of her with his hand out stretched. Elsa was amazed at how good he looked. He looked very dashing. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. Elsa composed herself before she spoke.

"You may," she said smiling.

Jack took her hand in his and led her onto the dance floor. Jack placed his other hand on her waist while Elsa placed her other hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. Elsa was amazed at his fine dancing skills.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," Elsa laughed.

"Well Anna had her work cut out for her."

"I can imagine."

Elsa did a little twirl and then Jack pulled her back in. They both were grinning quite broadly. The music stopped but Elsa and Jack continued dancing through the next dance as well. Eventually Elsa thanked Jack for the dances and he thanked her. They walked back up to where Anna and Kristoff were standing. Immediately Elsa was dragged off for another dance by some foreign prince.

While Elsa was dancing with him she could see her friend Rapunzel dancing with her husband Eugene and having a really fun time. The music stopped and Elsa went back to where the others were standing.

"Does anyone else feel like everything is finally right?" Anna said.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Especially after everything that has happened," Elsa said.

"Your near drowning," Anna said.

"Your psycho crazed ex," Jack muttered.

"_My_ psycho crazed ex," Anna added.

"Our ambush," Elsa supplied.

"Seriously how did we make it through?" Jack wondered. "It was one heck of a roller-coaster."

"With you," Anna said to Kristoff while Elsa said it to Jack.

Both Jack and Kristoff grinned and place kisses on their girlfriend's cheek. Elsa looked out at everyone one. Yes, it was finally starting to all feel right, she thought, nothing could go wrong now especially with her feeling so happy.

THE END

**A/N: So this is the final chapter of this story. I can't believe it's over. Thanks to everyone who has read this and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed etc. I really appreciate it. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story =)**

**-SEQUEAL ANNOUCEMENT-  
Yes there will be a sequel to this. It will be about Kristanna's relationship, lots of Jelsa, Elsa's life as a Queen and much, much more (may even feature Hans...). I will be writing this after my semester exams and they end on the 26th of June, so expect it after then. The story will be called A Royal Life so keep an eye out for it!  
****  
Also I'm announcing my Midquel for Winter and Snow Love as I know some people who are reading this has read that and there have been a lot of interest in it. For more details on that check out the final chapter of that story or PM me.**

**So if you guys have any questions about anything, feel free PM.**

**Thanks =)**


End file.
